Lire les règles avant de les enfreindre
by Sexy Skyscraper
Summary: Calendrier de l'avent 2018 - AU Poudlard. Maggie Sawyer, préfète en chef, a un but pour sa dernière année à Poudlard : la rendre inoubliable. Alors qu'Alex Danvers, préfète de son état, entame sa sixième année dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie, une rumeur pour le moins cocasse s'empare du château, au risque de révéler des jalousies insoupçonnées.
1. Virée nocturne chez les aigles

Je suis de retour, pour vous conter un avent un peu particulier.

Bienvenue à Poudlard ! De la romance, un peu beaucoup de fluff et cette année, je fais carrément un avent de Noël... où sera abordé à un moment la question de Noël. Hourra !

Bonne lecture et à demain

* * *

 **1\. Virée nocturne chez les aigles**

Avachie dans un des canapés de sa salle commune, Alex Danvers somnolait tout en relisant son devoir de potion. Son parchemin dépassait largement la longueur requise – d'au moins trente centimètres. Elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à dormir, l'entraînement de Quidditch avait duré un peu trop longtemps à son goût et l'adrénaline coulait encore dans ses veines.

Malgré les craquements des bûches qui brûlaient dans la cheminée, elle perçut le bruit des pas d'un visiteur nocturne. Qui diable était assez téméraire en ce début d'année pour enfreindre le règlement ? Pire encore, lorsqu'elle venait de leur faire un sermon bien senti sur l'obligation de suivre ledit règlement ?!

Alex plissa les yeux et attrapa sa baguette. Elle comptait bien lui faire une frousse de tous les diables à cet imprudent Serdaigle.

La porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit et Lena Luthor entra dans la pièce. Clairement, la cinquième année n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'une de ses aînées près de la cheminée. Parfait. Alex allait pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution.

\- Salut Luthor, en balade ?

Lena couina – faute d'un autre terme pour définir le bruit aigu qu'elle parvint à faire. La préfète des Serdaigle ne put empêcher son sourire. Tant pis pour les remontrances strictes, le sourire adoucissait sérieusement ses traits. D'un geste de sa baguette, elle désigna le fauteuil le plus proche d'elle pour que sa condisciple y prenne place.

\- Combien de points veux-tu en moins ? Je suis d'humeur généreuse cette nuit, alors profite. Une sortie en dehors du couvre-feu… Tu penses que ça mérite une punition correcte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Aleeeeeex, commença Lena d'un air presque peiné avant de s'avachir à son tour dans le fauteuil. Pas la peine. J'ai déjà eu des points en moins ce matin, de manière totalement injuste et horriblement non méritée ! Crois-moi. Si tu m'en retires encore, Gryffondor va prendre les devants sur nous et nous ne sommes pas encore en octobre. Tu ne peux clairement pas nous faire ça.

\- Qui a osé…? Alex soupira. Non, laisse-moi deviner. Je crois apercevoir dans ma boule de cristal un sourire en coin, mutin et horriblement satisfait… Un grand et beau badge de préfète en chef… Oui, ce doit être elle. Cela ne peut-être qu'elle. Sawyer t'es tombée dessus ?

\- Yep, confirma la brunette d'un air sombre. Tout ça parce que, selon elle, j'étais mal fagotée. Comme si, MOI, Lena Luthor, je pouvais être mal fagotée. Tu imagines un peu la scène ?!

Alex Danvers, préfète de son état, leva les yeux au ciel, implorant Merlin de lui venir en aide. La rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle était légendaire mais là, cela dépassait de loin tout ce qui était possible.

\- Sérieux, tu ne pouvais pas faire un peu plus gaffe, Luthor ? Éviter Sawyer n'est quand même pas impossible, fais un minimum attention quand tu enfreins le règlement, même si je reconnais que ta manière de porter l'uniforme des Serdaigle est parfois très fantaisiste. Enfreins le règlement loin de ses yeux, pitié.

Lena leva un sourcil parfait, un sourire en coin. Était-il seulement possible qu'elle ait bien entendu ?

\- Tu es toujours bien préfète, Danvers ?! Elle feignit de lui prendre sa température en posant sa main sur son front. Tu me conseilles réellement de faire attention quand j'enfreins les règles ? Tu peux me le mettre par écrit ? Juste pour que je puisse l'agiter sous le nez de Kara la prochaine fois que l'on fait une escapade nocturne ?

L'héritière de la famille Luthor avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et semblait absolument ravie de cette découverte concernant la parfaite préfète Danvers. Pour ainsi dire, la cinquième année avait déjà attrapé une feuille sur la table – un brouillon du devoir de potion – et une plume qui traînait là pour la tendre à son aînée.

Alex éloigna le parchemin d'elle d'un geste de la main puis agita l'index sous le nez de Lena.

\- Premièrement, c'est une obligation légale de savoir ce que tu risques en enfreignant les règles. Alors, en bonne Serdaigle, je te prierai de bien les lire et de faire ensuite ce que bon te semble. Tant que moi et mes collègues nous ne te tombons pas dessus bien entendu et que tu ne nous fait pas perdre un nombre de points absolument mortifiant, je suis parfaitement d'accord.

Lena était littéralement ravie d'entendre son aînée parler ainsi. Mais elle déchanta un peu lorsque sa préfète annonça la suite :

\- Deuxièmement, depuis quand Kara et toi faites des nuits blanches ? Vous étiez où exactement ?

Alex remarqua immédiatement que Lena rougissait. Était-elle sur le point de découvrir un fait totalement impossible au sujet de la parfaite petite poufsouffle Kara Danvers ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Absolument pas. Et je préfère encore retourner droit voir Sawyer que de te révéler ce que Kara et moi faisons. Ce qui en soi devrait te prouver que je suis très sérieuse quant au fait de garder mes secrets.

\- Donc vous faites bien des choses la nuit quelque part. Tu gardes à moitié tes secrets Luthor. J'aime les défis.

\- Non. N'essaie même pas de me questionner, tu n'arriveras à rien.

Alex connaissait Lena depuis quelques années déjà. Sans être extrêmement proches, elles étaient néanmoins amies. La conversation dériva facilement sur leurs familles respectives, les cours et même sur la dernière mode sorcière. Alex devait organiser un bal avec les autres préfets pour Noël et c'était elle qui était en charge de la réglementation vestimentaire. Un non-sens pour elle qui n'appréciait le plus souvent que les tenues fonctionnelles.

\- Et si tu as hérité du règlement vestimentaire, que fais Sawyer ?

\- Elle sera en charge de la surveillance globale du bal et de la décoration. Du moins, de l'idée de la décoration. Je sens que nous allons tous devenir ses elfes de maison, fit Alex dans un soupir.

\- Je suis rassurée, pour un peu j'aurais cru qu'elle allait nous organiser un concours du plus beau couple du bal.

Alex eut un sourire diabolique.

\- Ça, c'est dame Lucy Lane qui s'en occupe. Cette serpentard est emballée par l'idée et c'est déjà bien inquiétant comme ça.

\- Il y aurait facilement moyen que tu gagnes si tu faisais un minimum d'efforts. Tu serais renversante dans une robe un peu moulante, commenta Lena.

\- Silence, Luthor.

\- Non mais vraiment. C'est juste que tu ne veux pas tenter une tenue pareille. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas briser les cœurs de tous les étudiants en te pavanant dans une robe sexy. Mais tout de même. Dis-toi que ton cavalier sera aux anges et nous pourrons admirer notre préfète dans une tenue un peu plus, un peu moins… disons différente de d'habitude.

Pour toute réponse, Alex renifla bruyamment comme pour écarter l'argument de sa cadette.

\- Moi dans une robe sexy ? Même pas en rêve !

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller dans une vieille robe sorcière bouffante quand même ?! fit Lena en posant une main sur son cœur. Ce serait un crime.

\- Tu exagères et je n'irai pas au bal. Personne ne m'invitera et je serai libre comme l'air pendant que vous danserez. Je pourrais même m'avancer dans mes devoirs si cela se trouve !

\- Tu commences à me faire vraiment peur. Avoue que tu délaisserais tes parchemins… au moins pour chaperonner Kara pour éviter qu'elle fasse des bêtises…

\- Je… Alex pencha la tête, évaluant probablement le pour et le contre de cette proposition. Puis, elle dodelina de la tête comme si elle hésitait fortement. C'est pas faux, il se peut que je suive Kara. Mais certainement pas en robe de bal et encore moins avec un cavalier !

Lena marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un 'prévisible Danvers' avant de bailler. Elle tombait de fatigue. Elle se rapprocha d'Alex en s'installant sur le grand canapé qu'elle occupait.

\- On devrait filer dormir, constata Alex en baillant à son tour. Tu as droit à trois minutes, juste le temps que je finisse la relecture de ce devoir et je t'escorte jusqu'à ton dortoir, jeune fille.

\- Hin hin, promis.

Lena bailla. Elle adorait passer du temps dans sa salle commune. On y voyait toujours des chouettes passer par la fenêtre et les couchers de soleil étaient splendides à observer depuis la tour des aigles. Et bien que sa préfète soit stricte, Alex n'hésitait jamais à l'aider pour un devoir ou pour râler sur les sorts coriaces. Lena sourit en imaginant Alex en robe de soirée. Elle ferait tomber en pâmoison la moitié du château si elle le voulait. Lena se mit plus confortablement encore contre les coussins du canapé en s'endormant doucement.


	2. Quand la préfète dort,les aigles dansent

Oserais-je dire que votre enthousiasme pour cette fanfiction me réchauffe le cœur ? ^^

Bonne lecture et à demain

* * *

2\. Quand la préfète dort, les aigles dansent

Au petit matin, la salle commune de Serdaigle fut vite envahie par des élèves à moitié endormis et débraillés. Ce qui en soi n'était pas inhabituel. À part, peut-être l'ajout d'une inconnue. Ou plutôt, de deux serdaigle très connues, enlacées et endormies dans un des canapés.

\- Vous croyez que nous devrions les réveiller ? demanda un élève de première année aux cheveux roux et dont la cravate semblait n'avoir jamais rencontré de fer à repasser.

Une fille agita la tête de gauche à droite en prenant un air horrifié.

\- Réveiller notre préfète équivaut à perdre des points. Beaucoup de points. Surtout que, techniquement, nous la prenons en faute, vu qu'elle n'est pas encore prête alors que les cours commencent bientôt. Donc nous perdrons des points et en plus elle sera en rogne… C'est un peu suicidaire, je pense.

\- Louise, tu m'épuises de bon matin… fit sa sœur jumelle Eilis, bien moins à cheval sur le règlement. Autant la laisser se reposer, même si elle sera en retard pour son cours. En plus, vu la charmante compagnie…

\- Luthor, une charmante compagnie ? Vous délirez complet, affirma une élève de troisième qui s'amusait à faire léviter des oreillers dans les airs.

Un grognement mécontent leur parvint.

\- Sérieux ? Vous en êtes à ce niveau-là ? Luthor est notre meilleure gardienne depuis un siècle, au minimum. Un peu de respect les nains. Hey, Danvers, ici ta Vasquez préférée. Il est temps de se lever, marmotte. Je te rappelle que l'on a un devoir de potion à rendre.

Ouvrant un œil avec difficulté, Alex avisa la présence en grand nombre d'élèves de Serdaigle. Elle salua d'un air vague Vasquez qui la surplombait avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était sous Lena Luthor.

Littéralement sous Lena Luthor.

Ou plutôt que Lena Luthor était étendue de tout son long sur elle, son visage niché dans son cou. Que diable s'était-il passé ?

Elles parlaient la veille et… Et elles s'étaient endormies ?

Alex n'en avait aucune idée.

Il fallait agir vite. Même si c'était probablement trop tard, elle allait passer pour une préfète fainéante et qui faisait la grasse matinée au lieu de se préparer pour aller en cours. Grand Merlin, il fallait agir et vite ! Mais d'abord, il fallait réveiller la belle aux bois dormants.

\- Lena. Debout.

\- Quoi ? marmonna la jeune fille encore endormie, en se blottissant sa tête un peu plus dans le cou de son ainée. Tu me prends pour ton nimbus 2018 ?

Alex laissa échapper un rire qui stupéfia les serdaigles. Alex je suis parfaite et préfète Danvers savait rire ?!

\- Tu es sur moi, littéralement, Luthor. Et sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas franchement un poids plume.

L'aînée des Danvers semblait plutôt à l'aise face à ce réveil étrange. C'était ce que la plupart des élèves pensait en la voyant sourire à une Lena plutôt mortifiée. Ils filèrent cependant sans demander leur reste en voyant Luthor leur lancer des regards noirs. Ils étaient courageux mais pas téméraires. Et puis ils avaient beaucoup de choses à faire. Comme par exemple informer le reste du château qu'il se passait vraiment de drôles de choses dans la tour des aigles.

Lena tendit la main une fois debout à Alex pour l'aider à se relever. La préfète tenta en vain de défroisser sa cape du plat de la main avant se résoudre à lancer un sort pour améliorer l'aspect de sa tenue.

\- Tu es plutôt agréable comme coussin, Danvers.

Un clin d'œil vint ponctuer son affirmation.

\- Ah ah, Lenita, tu peux l'appeler Alex désormais. Tu as dormi sur notre attrapeuse vedette, tu mérites bien de l'appeler par son petit nom.

\- Vasquez, pour une fois, j'avoue que c'est une bonne idée que tu as là. Alex, chère préfète, je file, j'ai un cours de divination dans… cinq minutes. Et je refuse de perdre des points en papotant avec vous deux. Bref, on se voit à midi.

Sans demander son reste, Alex Danvers se précipita dans son dortoir pour récupérer des sous-vêtements propres et passer un instant sous la douche à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien son parchemin dans son sac avant de se rendre dans les cachots avec sa cape jetée négligemment sur les épaules. Elle ne serait jamais à l'heure pour son cours de potion.

Maggie, elle, s'ennuyait ferme dans le hall. Son cours de sortilèges venait d'être annulé. Ce fait était rarissime. Leur professeur avait une santé de fer depuis des années et il n'était jamais tombé malade. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Son poste de préfète en chef était parfait mais en tant que septième année, elle sentait le poids des Aspics qui approchaient à grands pas, la tension de devoir trouver des études et un métier qui lui plaisait et surtout les regrets de bientôt quitter Poudlard.

Darla était avachie à côté d'elle, les fesses posées sur le grand escalier.

\- Maggie, tu n'es pas censée faire cette tête quand ton professeur tombe malade. Tu es censée… eh bien, faire la fête, au minimum. Tu devrais déjà être en train de planifier les deux prochaines heures de ta vie. Tu n'as pas envie de préparer le bal ? Ou bien d'aller observer de loin la sublime créature qui hante tes jours et tes nuits ?

Maggie leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Darla…

\- Maggie, tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien me cacher, je détecte comme personne les présages. Et les cartes de tarot m'ont dit, tout comme ma boule de cristal et ta tasse de thé, que ta vie allait bientôt changer ! Fais-nous confiance.

\- Je n'aurais jamais du te dire pour qui je craque, te confirmer ce fait t'as fait perdre la boule.

Maggie ne l'avouerait jamais mais Darla avait réellement un talent pour la divination et c'était particulièrement perturbant. Quand la jeune femme l'avait interrogée sur ses sentiments envers une fille qui volait dans les airs et qui avait les cheveux de la couleur des braises, elle avait eu l'impression d'être démasquée comme jamais. Son rougissement avait été une confirmation flagrante des suspicions de Darla.

\- Tu parles Sawyer, tu es ravie. Comme ça, tu peux parler un peu de ce désir incandescent qui te ronge de l'intérieur, ce besoin de crier la vérité. Avoue que tu rêves de faire des réunions de préfets en tête à tête juste avec elle, une bouteille de bièraubeurre et juste la lumière des chandelles sur vos peaux nues alors que vous vous…

Maggie s'étrangla en entendant ces insinuations douteuses qui étaient pourtant très tentantes.

\- Silence, ne finis pas cette phrase ou je retire 10 points à ta maison !

Darla ricana à son grand dam. Cette menace ne faisait jamais d'effet à son amie divinatrice, et ce, à juste titre

\- Je suis à Gryffondor, ce serait contre-productif pour toi ma poule.

\- Parfois je me demande si ce n'est pas juste pour ça que tu es amie avec moi.

La jeune fille eut un sourire diabolique.

\- Oh si, pour ça et parce que tu as de belles fesses et que vu tes préférences, tu ne t'offusques jamais de m'entendre parler de mes conquêtes. Tu comptes un jour essayer de prendre un visage un peu plus humain et sympathique en sa présence ou tu comptes jouer la préfète-en-chef parfaite et coincée jusqu'à ce que tu aies ton diplôme ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle est vraiment canon et qu'il est tout à fait possible qu'elle tombe un jour amoureuse…

\- Humf, grogna Maggie.

\- Oui, très spirituel… et tellement mature, ma chouquette. Je me demande encore comment ils ont pu te choisir toi pour ce poste…

Tout en parlant, Darla tirait les cartes de son tarot. Elle faisait ça presque tous les matins. Mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait particulièrement perturbée par son tirage. Maggie, contre son gré, lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'est très étrange, on dirait qu'une rumeur va déferler dans nos vies et changer drastiquement les choses…

\- Darla, je doute qu'une rumeur puisse faire grand-chose sur nos vies, à moins que la rumeur soit que nous n'aurons pas d'examens d'Aspic cette année. Si c'est le cas, je promets de faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit !


	3. Quand les blaireaux découvrent la rumeur

Vous lire est encore plus chouette en sachant ce que la suite vous réserve. Je passe en vitesse avant mon cours de sport pour que vous n'ayez pas la suite à pas d'heure :)

Bonne lecture et à demain (ma phrase favorite en ce moment ^^)

* * *

3\. Quand les blaireaux découvrent la rumeur

\- Dis Kara, c'est vrai que ta sœur est éperdument amoureuse de Lena Luthor ? demanda Winn avec un sourire crispé qui dénotait plus son inquiétude que son amusement.

Le courageux représentant de Gryffondor qui répondait au doux nom de Winn regardait à gauche et à droite pour être certain qu'Alex n'était pas dans les parages. Si elle entendait cette question, elle allait l'étriper pour de bon. L'aînée des Danvers lui fichait toujours la trouille et poser des questions à son sujet semblait être du suicide. Elle avait un coup de baguette légendaire. Et pourtant, il était le meilleur ami de Kara et la blondinette n'aurait pas hésité à défier Alex pour le sauver. Il était dès lors clair que sa crainte vis-à-vis de la Serdaigle était probablement démesurée et très justifiée.

Winn fronça cependant les sourcils en voyant Kara blêmir plus que nécessaire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu faire une tête pareille. À part peut-être la fois où sa sœur était tombée de son balai lors d'un match de Quidditch en pleine tempête.

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Ta sœur. Et Luthor, la version fille j'entends, de Serdaigle, Lena, qui est aussi ta pote, si je ne me trompe pas... C'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre en écoutant distraitement à la table des Gryffondor les rumeurs du jour. Pour une fois que Sawyer était absente à la table, ils s'en sont donné à cœur joie. Bref, le fait est qu'on les aurait retrouvées enlacées dans leur salle commune...

Winn interpréta le silence de son amie comme une invitation à en dire plus. Il poussa deux poufsouffle pour s'installer sur le banc du petit déjeuner en face de Kara.

\- Donc, ta sœur et Lena. Proches. Mais plus que d'habitude. Vachement plus que d'habitude. Les mauvaises langues disent même que c'est à force de s'entraîner toujours au Quidditch ensemble que la romance serait née. Bref, tu comptes dire quelque chose ou je dois en conclure que tu as reçu un sortilège de bloque-langue ?

Kara était sous le choc. Un peu comme si on lui avait dit que son cousin Clark Kent était devenu ministre de la magie et qu'il avait ordonné que tout le monde devait désormais porter un tutu rose.

Sa sœur… et sa personne préférée au monde ?

Non.

C'était simplement…

Kara laissa échapper un rire.

\- Winn. C'est absurde.

Winn fut immensément soulagé et poussa un soupir. Il se détendit un peu et s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Merci ! Merci de confirmer ce point essentiel. J'avais peur d'avoir reçu un sort de confusion. Ce qui est probablement le cas. J'ai cru pendant un instant que les deux plus grands génies de cette école étaient en couple et projetaient de conquérir le monde.

\- Bien sûr que non. Lena et Alex, en couple, c'est… ridicule. Tout simplement ridicule.

\- Mais pourtant vrai, annonça James, le préfet en chef de Serpentard. J'ai deux de mes reporters pour la Gazette de Poudlard qui confirment avoir vu, de leurs yeux vu la scène. Elles racontent que c'était très romantique et tendre et que ta sœur a ri d'une blague de Lena.

Il poussa un peu les poufsouffle que Winn avait déjà délogées de leur place pour s'installer en face de Kara à son tour.

\- Oh mon dieu, la fin du monde, je le disais ! La fin du monde, que Merlin nous vienne en aide ! annonça Winn en levant les mains au ciel.

\- James… La voix de Kara était teintée de menace et elle tendait la main pour s'emparer de sa baguette.

\- Kara. On parle des jumelles Eilis et Louise. Dois-je te rappeler qu'elles sont très très honnêtes et qu'elles n'ont pas la moindre imagination ?

Eilis et Louise étaient incapables de mentir, c'était bien pour ça que James les avait recrutées pour le journal de Poudlard.

\- Il faut que je parle d'urgence avec ma sœur.

Alex avait décidé pour finir la journée d'organiser un entraînement pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Malheureusement, le temps était tout simplement infect en ce début de soirée. La plupart des élèves de sa maison eurent vite fait de prétexter qu'ils devaient au choix : écrire des hiboux à leurs parents, finir un devoir de potions particulièrement difficile ou plus original encore tenter d'ouvrir un livre ensorcelé pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Même Lena avait prétexté qu'elle ne pouvait pas participer à la séance.

Ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi elle se trouvait dans les vestiaires du stade de Quidditch, seule. Elle était en train de se changer lorsqu'elle entendit deux voix indistinctes qui se rapprochaient. Elle attrapa sa baguette. Si c'était des élèves en train de préparer un mauvais coup, elle allait les sanctionner en beauté. Elle espéra que ce n'était pas des Serdaigle…

\- Abigail, tu y crois toi ? Danvers et Luthor ?!

Alex se figea. C'était quoi cette histoire ?!

\- Sérieusement ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois cette stupide rumeur ?

\- Je te dis que tout le monde parle de ça chez les pouffys…

\- … Nous parlons des pouffys. Ils ont tendance à croire tout ce que l'on dit sans faire la moindre distinction entre la vérité ou le mensonge…

Kara n'apprécierait pas d'entendre de telles inepties. Mais si cela pouvait faire taire cette rumeur idiote…

\- Écoute, on les a trouvées ensemble, enlacées, devant un feu de cheminée. Tous les films moldus parlent de ça ! C'est un signe de grand amour ! Toutes les comédies romantiques ou presque ont une scène de ce type !

\- Donc, pour toi, Lena Luthor et Alex Danvers sont un couple ?! Juste pour le feu de cheminée ? demanda la jeune Abigail avec une pointe de sarcasme.

\- Danvers n'enlace personne ! C'est un signe !

\- Tout au plus un canard blanc.

\- Ton humour est de pire en pire, Abi.

\- Et toi tu crois réellement tout ce qu'on te dit !

Alex décida qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre un autre mot. Quelle était cette stupide rumeur qui courrait dans ce château…

\- Dois-je vous retirer des points ou vous venez ici pour une bonne raison ?

Abigail et… oh, Tom, identifia immédiatement la préfète.

\- On… on… Je pensais postuler et je pensais m'entraîner avec Abigail.

\- Parfait. Mon équipe vient littéralement de décider que je volerai seule ce soir, mais ça c'était avant de vous trouver ici.

\- Ah.

Alex se retint de rire en voyant la mine déconfite des deux adolescents.

\- En route. Vous porterez les couleurs de ma maison pour la peine. Nous allons bien nous amuser.

Tout en s'avançant dans les vestiaires pour leur passer des tenues réglementaires, Alex souriait en les entendant murmurer de manière peu discrète qu'ils allaient probablement mourir et qu'on ne retrouverait jamais leurs corps.

Et effectivement, sous une pluie drue et glaciale, Alex prit beaucoup de plaisir à torturer gentiment un gryffondor et un serpentard. Ce qui lui fit un peu oublier la stupide rumeur qu'elle venait d'entendre. En plus, ils n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça sur un balai.

\- Bon, les jeunes, maintenant que nous sommes trempés, au milieu d'un stade désert. Racontez-moi en quelques mots la rumeur qui circule et qui la propage. Je pense qu'il est temps que j'essaie de réparer les pots cassés.

Une fois toutes les informations en poche, Alex libéra ses deux victimes et tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur.

\- Alex ! Kara semblait particulièrement préoccupée en voyant sa sœur qui dégoulinait sur le sol du hall. Comment diable avait-elle pu courir dehors par un temps pareil ?! Je… Je voulais savoir, tu… enfin, je veux dire… tu sais, il y a… en fait… et je me disais, non, c'est impossible, pas Alex et…

Même pour une serdaigle, maison pourtant prompte à comprendre les choses ardues et à aimer décortiquer lesdites choses ardues, le langage de Kara était indéchiffrable.

\- Kara ? Essaie avec des phrases complètes.

\- Tu sors avec Lena ? demanda alors de but en blanc Kara en rougissant.

Alex fronça les sourcils. Même sa petite sœur s'y mettait ?! C'était vraiment le début de la fin…

\- Non.

\- Alors… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire qui circule ?

\- Une rumeur ridicule qui est partie, je te l'assure… de rien. Tout ça parce que Lena s'est endormie un soir sur mon épaule…

\- Ah. C'est… drôle. Ha ha.

\- Tout va bien Kara, tu sembles très… étrange.

\- Oui oui. Pas de souci. Mieux que toi. Tu vas t'attraper la grippe. File prendre un bain ! À plus ! Bisous !

Il y avait de plus en plus de choses étranges dans ce château, la Serdaigle se demandait même s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche. Ou plutôt, baleine sous gravillons. Que se passait-il donc à Poudlard ?


	4. La rumeur court à la vitesse d'un

L'info inutile du jour : se fixer une limite de mots pour un chapitre, ça ne fonctionne jamais. Du coup, vous constaterez bien vite qu'ils ont tendance à s'allonger au fil du mois de décembre.

Bonne lecture et à demain

* * *

 **4\. La rumeur court à la vitesse d'un hippogriffe au galop**

\- Cinq points en moins pour Serdaigle ! asséna Maggie en voyant la cravate à moitié défaite d'un première année. Apprends donc à t'habiller !

\- Mais… Je… C'est pas juste !

Maggie était de mauvais poil. De très mauvais poil. Elle se sentait comme un gros chat à qui on avait lancé un seau d'eau.

Et quel seau d'eau glacée !

Luthor et Alex Danvers !

Si ça, ce n'était pas la rumeur la plus stupide et la plus… Maggie respira profondément pour tenter de se calmer, en vain. Les pires images défilaient sous ses yeux, son imagination était vraiment trop débordante.

Elle devait s'occuper l'esprit et se concentrer sur ce petit Serdaigle.

\- Dis-toi que tu apprendras désormais à être parfaitement habillé, jeune aiglon, du coup je ne te retirai plus de points et tu seras en plus très élégant en toute circonstance. C'est donc parfaitement juste et justifié. Tu me remercieras un jour ! Tu verras !

La rumeur d'une romance chez les aigles avait fini par atteindre Maggie. La préfète en chef n'y croyait pas.

Absolument pas.

Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Maggie venait de découvrir la source potentielle de tous ses problèmes et de tous ses espoirs fous. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle devait être extatique ou désespérée par la nouvelle.

Qu'elle croie ou non la rumeur, Alex je suis une sorcière sexy et une préfète parfaite Danvers serait attirée par les filles. Potentiellement du moins.

C'était la plus merveilleuse et extraordinaire des nouvelles – si et seulement si elle se révélait du moins exacte.

Maintenant il fallait bien avouer que le minuscule détail qu'elle était, selon toute vraisemblance à en croire une stupide rumeur, en couple avec Lena Luthor… c'était là une toute autre affaire.

\- Cinq points en moins pour Poufsouffle. Cette baguette a plein de traces de doigts ! fit-elle en croisant M'gann qui était pourtant préfète.

\- Maggie ! fit la jeune femme qui était pour le moins outrée.

\- Désolée. Peut-être. Dis-toi que c'est pour le meilleur ! Une préfète doit montrer l'exemple.

Elle se faufila au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre la grande salle. Perdue dans ses pensées qui ne concernaient qu'Alex et Lena, elle dut faire demi-tour pour rejoindre enfin sa destination.

Mais en plus, elle n'y croyait pas à cette rumeur. Pas du tout.

Toutefois, à bien y réfléchir de manière purement théorique, cette grande brunette au teint de porcelaine de la famille Luthor n'était pas moche du tout. Très banale si on demandait son avis à Maggie qui concédait cependant que certains puissent la juger ultra canon. C'était vraiment très surfait. Malheureusement, si Alex pensait la même chose...

Non.

C'était hors de question. La rumeur ne pouvait pas avoir raison. C'était tout simplement inenvisageable. Elle n'allait quand même pas laisser cette pimbêche lui voler SON crush. Elle rêvait de la préfète de Serdaigle depuis des années. Pour ainsi dire… elle avait découvert qu'elle ne craquait pas seulement pour les filles. Elle était devenue Alexdanversophile.

Maggie ne savait que trop bien que fantasmer dans son coin et ne rien oser n'était pas franchement efficace pour séduire l'objet de ses fantasmes. En cause, peut-être, le fait qu'elle était incapable de lui parler franchement et ouvertement.

Mais comment Lena Luthor avait-elle pu séduire la Serdaigle ? C'était un véritable mystère ! Lena était bien plus proche de la cadette de la famille, Kara, et pourtant c'était avec Alex qu'elle semblait s'afficher de plus en plus dans tout le château et donnait ainsi de la tenue aux rumeurs.

Enfin installée à sa table, Maggie mâchait avec application son croissant du matin. Elle cogitait, seule dans son coin de table de Gryffondor lorsqu'une main passa devant ses yeux, cherchant probablement à attirer son attention.

\- La terre appelle Sawyer ! Maggie… houhou.

\- Hein ?

\- Je te parle depuis dix minutes et voilà toute l'attention que tu me portes ? Tu me fends le cœur.

Pour ponctuer la dramaturgie de ses propos, il posa la main sur son cœur. Maggie leva les yeux au ciel en esquissant un sourire.

\- Winn ? Silence. Je réfléchis.

\- À quoi ? Conquérir le monde peut-être ? Tu veux devenir ministre de la magie ? Marcher sur la lune ?

\- Tu es bien trop motivé de bon matin…

\- Et toi bien trop préoccupée. Tu te tracasses pour quoi, ma petite préfère en chef préférée ?

\- Rien…

\- Tu en es bien certaine ? Je te traite de petite et tu n'as pas la moindre réaction ? Pas la moindre PETITE menace en vue ?! Tu es certaine que ça n'a aucun lien avec une certaine rumeur au sujet d'une certaine rouquine de Serdaigle ?

\- Hein ?! La préfète-en-chef bafouilla un instant. Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles.

En niant Maggie se sentir rougir et espéra que son teint naturellement bronzé masquait ce fait.

\- Danvers, tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? La charmante et ultra flippant Alex, préfète de son état, attrapeuse dans l'équipe des bleus et bronze. Tu vas enfin te décider à m'avouer que tu as un crush monstrueux pour cette fille ? Serait-ce possible ?!

Pardon ?! Maggie regarda son ami d'un air ébahi. De quoi parlait-il ?! Comment pouvait-il insinuer une chose pareille ?

\- Tu insinue quoi, Winn ? fit-elle en baissant la voix.

\- Arrête tout de suite. Jouer les innocentes ne servira à rien. Je suis au courant. Même si tu es très discrète, il y a des choses que tu ne peux me cacher. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert et je te rappelle que je suis ton très bon ami Winn. Et j'ai même investigué du côté des pouffys pour tenter de récolter des informations au péril de ma vie tu sais… Tout ça pour toi !

Maggie leva à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel magique de la grande salle. Ce garçon était plein de contradictions. Winn était ami avec la plus jeune des Danvers depuis des années. Il ne craignait aucunement la blondinette. Par contre il craignait Alex… ce qui était incompréhensible et passablement loufoque.

\- Je pense que ton crush s'est entichée de Luthor à force de te voir la regarder de haut. Tu es toujours de marbre avec elle. Tu n oses même pas utiliser son prénom ! C'est quand même ridicule Sawyer…

Maggie sentait que la situation était en train de déraper. Personne ne soupçonnait son crush. Personne à part Darla.

Darla semblait avoir un 6e sens pour découvrir ses secrets les plus inavouables, au point que la brunette soupçonnait depuis longtemps son amie de lire dans les pensées ou d'avoir poussé au-delà de toute limite son art de prophétie dans une tasse à thé... Maggie lui avait pourtant fait jurer de ne jamais en parler à personne. Son amie avait-elle brisé sa promesse ?!

\- … Darla t'a parlé ?

Winn eut tout à coup un sourire diabolique. Elle venait de se faire avoir et en beauté.

\- C'est une manière de reconnaître à demi-mots que j'ai raison sur toute la ligne ? Je suis génial.

\- Winnnn.

\- Oui Maggie chérie ?

\- Tu m'agaces profondément. Sale petit serpentard déguisé en lion...

\- Je sais que je t'agace mais tu sais parfaitement que je suis un lion. Mais c'est bon signe d'ailleurs si je t'ennuie à ce point. C'est que tu adores le sujet de notre conversation. L'opération 'conquérir le nid de l'aigle' peut commencer maintenant que je suis dans la confidence. Je suis un grand romantique, tu le sais, je vais adorer jouer les cupidons pour toi !

\- Que Merlin me vienne en aide !

Et encore, pensa Maggie, il faudrait une armée de Merlin pour la sauver d'un Winn maladroit voulant l'aider. Lui qui craquait depuis des mois pour une Serpentard répondant au doux nom d'Iris sans oser se déclarer… il était bien mal placé pour donner des leçons en matière de flirt !

Maggie se leva de table et fila, un pain en chocolat à la main vers le hall. Elle grimpait déjà les premières marches de l'escalier quand elle entendit la voix de Luthor qui interpellait la préfète de Serdaigle.

\- Danvers ! À propos de notre entraînement d'hier, j'en ai parlé à Cassiopée et je…

Lena se sentait la cible de toutes les attentions et faillit en grogner de frustration. C'était une manie dans ce château d'écouter les conversations privées. Tout ça pour leur voler leur précieuse coupe de Quidditch. Mais cela n'allait certainement pas arriver, foi de Luthor.

La brunette s'approcha de sa préfète et décida qu'il était mieux de faire cet échange de manière moins explicite. Elle attrapa sa plume et la main d'Alex avant de lui faire un clin d'œil qu'elle-même jugea pour le moins niais.

Maggie, dans les escaliers se demandait si c'était un cauchemar. Elle n'allait quand même pas constater cette horrible rumeur de ses propres yeux ?!

Lena était très proche d'elle et Alex se sentait soudain la cible de tous les regards. Même Winn qui sortait de la grande salle semblait fasciné par la scène. Or, c'était une scène tout à fait banale ! Lena était juste en train de lui noter des informations concernant le prochain match de Quidditch sur la main ! Ce qui était hautement logique pour que leurs concurrents et leurs maisons respectives n'en sachent rien.

En fait, non, à bien y réfléchir, cela n'était pas du tout logique.

D'autant plus que Lena n'avait rien écrit à part un lieu et une heure. Alex leva un sourcil et demanda à sa gardienne.

\- C'est un rendez-vous ?

Bien entendu, elle plaisantait mais il était très tôt et elle semblait sérieuse comme jamais. Il lui sembla qu'un sortilège de silence était tombé sur le grand hall.

Tout le monde la prenait au sérieux ?

Elle ne venait tout de même pas de confirmer en quelque sorte la stupide rumeur qui courrait ? Non… Ce n'était pas possible quand même.

Elle rougit, incapable de se réfréner.

C'était quasiment un demi aveu de la part de la préfète. Mais la sixième année décida d'aller encore plus loin dans la confirmation de la rumeur ! Tour le monde entendit Lena répondre en plaisantant :

\- Bien entendu. Mets ta plus jolie robe, Danvers, je t'enlève.

Cette simple phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe dans le hall. Mais plus encore dans les escaliers. Maggie Sawyer, la préfète en chef venait d'entendre l'échange et cela confirmait toutes ses pires craintes. Elle avait vu Lena s'approcher ô combien trop près de l'objet de tous ses fantasmes, lui écrire avec malice sur la main avec une plume et l'inviter à un rencard ?

C'était la fin du monde.

Maggie refusait de se laisser aller à son crush depuis des mois – des années – parce qu'elle savait – ou du moins croyait savoir – qu'Alex ne s'intéressait pas aux filles… alors que c'était tout le contraire ?! Et qu'en plus, elle le découvrait le jour où Alex avait une petite-amie ?

Incapable de réfléchir plus à la portée de ces évènements, Maggie décida qu'elle devait fuir cette scène au plus vite. Elle tenta un demi-tour alors que les escaliers décidaient de remuer et de voyager au gré de leurs envies. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite que son pied était dans le vide et non sur une marche. Elle se sentit partir en arrière, tomber sur une marche en pierre les fesses premières et dévala les escaliers.

Alex eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir la parfaite préfète en chef de Gryffondor, Maggie Sawyer, rouler à terre jusqu'à ses pieds après une chute monumentale dans les escaliers.


	5. Deux préfètes pour une infirmerie

Demain, c'est la Saint-Nicolas ! Il est temps d'acheter son chocolat (belge) et ses spéculoos ! Miam !

Bonne lecture et à demain

* * *

 **5\. Deux préfètes pour une infirmerie**

Maggie hurla un peu, peut-être, dans sa chute. La peur de se briser la nuque ou pire, de briser sa baguette magique. Et le sol était bien plus dur et plus froid encore que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle s'arrêta enfin et soupira de douleur. Son front était posé sur le sol glacé. Elle attendit un instant, profitant de l'accalmie. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Sa cape était à moitié déchirée et ses joues étaient rouges de honte après une telle chute. Et peut-être surtout de douleur maintenant que son corps semblait reprendre contact avec la réalité. Elle posa sa main sur le sol pour tenter de se relever.

Outch.

Maggie était blessée tant dans sa chair que dans son orgueil. Elle allait devoir se traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie…

Des pas précipités se firent entendre.

\- Hey, ça va ? fit Alex en se penchant sur elle et dégageant délicatement une mèche de cheveux pour voir ses yeux. Maggie, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Sawyer releva la tête légèrement et se demanda si c'était un rêve. Voir la rouquine la regarder avec tant de sollicitude était bien trop éprouvant pour son petit cœur de guimauve qui craquait encore et toujours pour l'aînée des Danvers. Et ce, malgré le fait qu'elle venait de le réduire littéralement en miettes. Maggie en perdit toute contenance. Elle bafouilla quelques mots et aucun n'était intelligible.

Ce problème s'aggrava surtout lorsque la préfète de Serdaigle commença à tâter doucement sa peau et ses membres pour constater les dégâts de sa chute. Maggie préféra rester au sol et grimaça lorsqu'Alex lui toucha la cheville droite. Pourtant, ce toucher était doux et tendre contre sa peau meurtrie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se montrer faible alors que Luthor était encore là, toute pimpante, rayonnante et particulièrement debout, elle. Ce qui était parfaitement injuste.

\- A… Alex... Merci. Ça va, hum, je suppose du moins, fit Maggie dans un sourire.

Alex était préfète depuis un an et elle ne s'attendait pas à commencer sa deuxième année en venant au secours de sa préfète en chef. Elle connaissait Maggie Sawyer depuis son arrivée à Poudlard alors qu'elle était déjà en deuxième année. La Gryffondor était la personne la plus souriante à Poudlard juste après sa sœur Kara. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait usé de ce grand sourire avec Alex. La serdaigle faillit en tomber à la renverse. Grand dieu, cette fille avait un pouvoir magique sans limite sur son cœur. C'était une chose contre laquelle la rouquine luttait depuis des mois mais en voyant Maggie lui parler ainsi avec tant de douceur… La serdaigle sentit son cœur s'emballer et elle s'obligea à rester droite dans ses chaussures.

Il fallait qu'elle aide Maggie, elle était blessée. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle lui dise une chose stupide. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Bon sang de bon soir ! Nom d'une culotte en dentelle de Merlin lui-même ! Maggie venait de l'appeler Alex. C'était une première.

\- Tu… tu… tu connais mon prénom, fit Alex en bafouillant. J'ignorais que tu le connaissais.

Maggie tenta de rire et se retrouva à tousser de douleur.

\- Je… il est super joli. Danvers, je veux dire, tu as un joli prénom. C'est juste que c'est parfois plus simple de t'appeler par ton nom de famille. Mais il me semble totalement normal de connaître ton prénom. Bref. Je crois que je dois aller en cours. Je crois je…

Maggie allait devenir folle. Alex la regardait avec une grande confusion et probablement en la prenant pour une psychopathe. Et il y avait de quoi le penser. Elle était tombée dans un escalier. Jamais en sept ans, elle n'était tombée. Jamais. Et le choc l'avait poussée à dépasser une limite qu'elle s'était pourtant interdite de franchir. Elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler par son prénom au risque de le susurrer avec passion.

Mais ce qui la rendait passablement dingue – dans le mauvais sens du terme, c'était le regard interrogateur de Lena Luthor qui se trouvait juste derrière Alex. Luthor la dévisageait avec un 'je ne sais quoi' dans le regard. De la jalousie ?! De l'inquiétude ?

Non. Non. Et non. Il était hors de question qu'elle prête attention à cette infâme rumeur qui semblait se répandre dans Poudlard à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu. Danvers n'était certainement pas intéressée par les filles et encore moins en couple avec Luthor. C'était totalement hors de question. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Voilà.

Rassurée de s'être convaincue de ce fait, Maggie se releva avez précaution. Et tout lui revint d'un coup en mémoire. Lena l'avait invitée pour un rendez-vous ! Et Danvers avait pratiquement dit oui !

Ou avait-elle dit oui ? Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours.

Malgré la lenteur de son mouvement, Maggie se releva bien trop vite pour son équilibre qui avait été un peu mis à rude épreuve après sa chute et pour les douleurs étranges dans sa cheville et son épaule. Fort heureusement, elle ne tomba pas au sol. Malheureusement, ce fut dans les bras d'Alex j'ai le plus beau sourire de l'univers Danvers qu'elle tomba.

Il y a des jours où l'on ferait mieux de rester dans le fond de son lit. C'était un de ces jours-là pour Maggie. Mais si cela avait été le cas, elle n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, pu découvrir à quel point être dans les bras de son plus grand crush était absolument fantastique. Elle sentait bon un parfum qui était fait de vanille et de… pancakes aux myrtilles, décida Maggie en respirant à plein poumons cette odeur délicieuse.

\- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, Sawyer.

Maggie allait protester mais elle ne savait pas si c'était pour ne pas aller à l'infirmerie ou pour qu'Alex l'appelle par son prénom. Son regard confus suffit cependant à Danvers qui prit sa pose la plus préfète possible et lui asséna un beau :

\- Non, n'essaie même pas de me convaincre du contraire. C'est un ordre d'une préfète et en l'absence d'une préfète en chef sur ses deux pieds, j'ordonne et tu obéis, Maggie.

Maggie hocha la tête pour accepter et grimaça de douleur.

Alex attrapa Maggie avec douceur et se mit de sorte qu'elle puisse soutenir Maggie sur le côté qui semblait moins douloureux. Elle envoya en cours l'ensemble des élèves qui regardaient encore la scène la bouche grande ouverte. Lena fut elle aussi congédiée et Maggie en fut bêtement ravie. Alex continuait à donner des ordres et dit à Winn qu'il avait l'obligation de se rendre en cours de métamorphose pour prévenir le professeur qu'Alex Danvers serait en retard. Puis elle demanda à Maggie quel cours elle avait.

\- Étude des moldus.

\- Winn, tu feras également un saut là-bas. Allez, file. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à avoir plus de cinq minutes de retard à ton cours de divination !

\- Oui, à vos ordres.

Il n'avait même pas tenté de protester ni rien. Maggie ricana en marchant doucement. Le pauvre allait probablement se tuer en courant dans les étages du château.

\- Quoi ? lui fit alors Alex Danvers.

\- Tu arrives à lui faire peur comme personne. C'est un gryffondor, il doit donc être… eh bien, courageux ! Mais avec toi, il semble être face à un épouvantard. Comment peux-tu l'impressionner à ce point ?

Alex était ravie que la conversation ne tourne pas autour des rumeurs idiotes qui courraient. C'était la première fois depuis deux jours qu'elle avait une vraie conversation sensée et sans lien avec sa romance supposée avec Lena.

Peut-être Maggie n'en avait pas entendu parler…

Mais voulait-elle discuter de ça avec la gryffondor ? Pas vraiment. Du coup, elle se contenta de continuer cette conversation au sujet de Winn. C'était probablement pour le mieux. Winn était une source inépuisable de sujets drôles, surtout à ses propres dépens.

Elle pinça ses lèvres pour éviter de sourire, en vain.

\- Tu veux mon secret ?

Maggie sourit aussi devant son air mutin et lui répondit un simple :

\- Peut-être bien, tu acceptes de partager ton sale petit secret avec moi, Danvers ?

La Serdaigle se figea un instant et dévisagea Maggie.

Son sale petit secret ?

Il ne concernait en aucun cas Winn, oh non. Il avait cependant un lien avec la maison de Gryffondor et en particulier avec leur préfète en chef.

L'aînée des Danvers avait un crush. Depuis quelques années, elle tentait de réfréner ces sentiments étranges qui semblaient la pousser à fréquenter plus que nécessaire Maggie Sawyer.

Tout avait commencé par un sourire qu'elle avait vu, puis à la gentillesse de Maggie alors qu'elle s'était perdue dans les couloirs en cherchant sa salle commune. Puis tout avait dérapé quand tout ce que Maggie faisait ou disait, le cœur d'Alex battait plus fort. Alex avait alors décidé en bonne Serdaigle de noter tous ces petits éléments, tous ces petits détails et ces moments qu'elle avait pu partager avec Maggie.

Et là, face à la jeune femme, son air défait, la bosse qui rougissait sur son front, ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux brillant, Alex se demanda si elle ne devrait pas lui demander ce qu'elle pensait des filles qui aiment les filles mais qui n'osent pas encore l'assumer. Comme ça, elle pourrait enfin savoir si elle avait une chance ou non avec la Gryffondor.

C'était idiot.

Totalement idiot.

Mais la rumeur semblait se focaliser sur le fait qu'elle serait avec Lena. Pas sur le fait qu'elle aimait potentiellement les filles. Et c'était bien étrange pour elle qui n'assumait pas vraiment les sentiments qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle sortait d'une réunion de préfets avec Maggie.

Elle s'était attendue à entendre partout que ce n'était pas possible, que ce n'était pas normal que deux filles de Serdaigle soient en couple ou ce genre de commentaires. Pas simplement qu'entre toutes les personnes possibles son choix soit Lena Luthor.

Le monde tournait à l'envers…

Mais peut-être pourrait-elle alors déterminer si Maggie Sawyer trouvait cette rumeur répugnante ou si elle pouvait peut-être lui révéler qu'une relation avec une fille l'intéressait elle-aussi…

Ok.

Maggie était peut-être tombée sur la tête mais c'était elle, Alex Danvers, qui semblait ne plus avoir le moindre contact avec la réalité.

Si sa préfète en chef voulait un secret, Alex allait lui en donner un, quitte à le créer de toute pièce pour ne pas révéler son véritable secret.

\- Je suis assez fourbe. Et je fais très peur parce que je suis très fourbe et il sait parfaitement de quoi je suis capable. Je connais mes sorts sur le bout des doigts et je connais encore mieux le règlement. Et si je connais le règlement, je peux donc le contourner aisément. Tu devrais aussi avoir peur, Sawyer. Qui sait de quoi je pourrais être capable.

\- Tu n'arriveras jamais à me faire peur. Encore moins si tu me menaces de me faire du mal…

\- Et pourquoi ça, Maggie ?

\- Tu es en train de m'aider. Et tu me conduis à l'infirmerie personnellement parce que tu n'avais pas confiance qu'un autre élève m'y conduise. Pour un peu, je dirais bien que tu tiens à moi.

Maggie lui fit un clin d'œil et Alex se sentit soudain la fille la plus transparente de l'univers. Oh mon Merlin ! Maggie connaissait-elle ses sentiments ?! Incapable de répondre, la serdaigle essayait de ne pas rougir en se remémorant le règlement de Poudlard. La préfète en chef ne semblait pas se rendre compte de son émoi, fort heureusement, et elle continua sur sa lancée :

\- Et n'oublie surtout pas une chose essentielle Alex…

Diable, non seulement Maggie connaissait son prénom mais en plus, elle semblait très très encline à l'utiliser aujourd'hui à toutes les occasions.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je connais tout autant le règlement. Nous pourrions le contourner à deux. Nous pourrions contrôler tout le château et le plier à notre volonté.

Un nouveau clin d'œil plus tard et Alex rougissait pour de bon. Elle n'oserait jamais avouer les pensées peu recommandables qui venaient de lui traverser l'esprit et qui incluaient Maggie contre un mur et des baisers enflammés.

Fort heureusement, elles étaient enfin arrivées à l'infirmerie.


	6. Diagnostic : nier une rumeur revient à

Saint-Nicolas et là et voilà un joli chapitre pour toutes les jeunes filles sages cette année :) (et les autres aussi ;) )

Bonne lecture et à demain

* * *

 **6\. Diagnostic : nier une rumeur revient à la confirmer**

La gryffondor s'installa sur un lit à proximité de la fenêtre pour profiter un peu du soleil et de la vue. Si elle devait passer un peu de temps ici, elle préférait être à la meilleure place.

L'infirmière n'était ni compatissante ni concernée par la chute de Maggie. Néanmoins, entre deux marmonnements concernant les jeunes et leur petite nature fragile, elle lui offrit un chocolat.

Alex leva un sourcil en montrant clairement sa désapprobation devant l'absence flagrante d'inquiétude pour l'état de santé de Maggie.

L'infirmière soupira. L'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quiddicth de Serdaigle était une enquiquinante jeune fille. Sa mère, Eliza Danvers, était médicomage et bien entendu, la jeune femme se sentait dès lors investie d'une mission lorsqu'elle pénétrait dans l'infirmerie : imposer ses idées sur la bonne pratique de la médecine magique.

\- D'accord, Sawyer, symptômes, abdiqua l'infirmière avant de recevoir un sermon de la part d'Alex.

Maggie se retint de rire en voyant le sourire satisfait de la Serdaigle qui était à son chevet. Alex ressemblait à un chat qui vient de capturer une souris. Elle décrivit plutôt ses symptômes et surtout tous les endroits où elle sentait des douleurs, même légères. Ce qui finalement était une liste assez longue.

\- Bon, je vais chercher l'une ou l'autre potion pour ça. Alexandra, je te laisse gérer ça, je doute qu'elle meure d'une petite chute dans les escaliers, mais on est jamais trop prudents. Il vaut mieux la surveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement, fit la jeune fille en retenant difficilement une grimace à l'utilisation de son prénom entier.

Alex s'empara d'un oreiller en plumes sur un lit voisin, l'objet était léger et légèrement parfumé à la lavande pour que Maggie soit installée de manière plus confortable. La gryffondor allait fantasmer sur l'idée d'avoir une rouquine à son chevet et aux petits soins pour elle pendant des années, à ne pas en douter.

\- Tu es fascinante, Alex.

Intriguée, la serdaigle pencha la tête.

\- Dis m'en plus… De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenue l'ennemie publique numéro un de l'infirmerie ?

\- Oh, ça.

Le ton employé, le regard fuyant, le léger sourire, tous ces indices rendirent Maggie plus curieuse encore d'apprendre l'histoire qu'il y avait derrière.

\- Raconte.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

\- Aleeeeeeex. S'il te plaît ? Ne m'oblige pas à te l'ordonner en tant que préfète en chef.

L'aînée des Danvers soupira. Maggie lui faisait une moue absolument adorable. Ce qui ne lui donnait pas envie de raconter le lourd passif entre l'infirmière-dragon Johnson et elle. Non, elle avait envie d'encadrer de ses mains le visage de la septième année, de caresser sa peau d'un mouvement délicat des pouces pour enfin lui voler un chaste baiser.

\- Au lieu de rêvasser avec un sourire en coin, fais-moi profiter de tes pensées et souvenirs.

Alex rougit. Raconter ses pensées là de suite ne serait pas l'idée la plus lumineuse.

\- C'est à cause du quidditch qu'elle est furieuse.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Je me suis blessée. Assez souvent. Et, s'il faut-être absolument honnête, c'était assez gravement et à plusieurs occasions.

\- Genre, fit Maggie en rigolant d'incompréhension, tu ne t'es jamais blessée gravement en compétition…

Maggie le savait avec certitude car depuis qu'elle avait une légère – ah ah ah la bonne blague – addiction à Alex Danvers, elle suivait avec effroi tous les matchs en priant Merlin pour que sa serdaigle préférée ne se blesse pas.

\- Pas en compétition, c'est vrai, répondit la jeune fille en baissant nerveusement la tête pour ne pas regarder Maggie dans les yeux.

Malheureusement, la préfèt-en-chef sentit immédiatement dans quelle direction allait cette conversation.

\- Les entraînements ?! Tu t'es blessée en entrainement ?!

\- Par exemple, oui.

\- C'est-à-dire ? A d'autres occasions ? Lesquelles ?!

\- J'ai fait des entraînements disons… sans aucun lien avec mon équipe ? fit Alex dans un sourire contrit. Juste pour le plaisir de voir mes limites sur un balai ?

Il y avait un millier de raisons pour Maggie de prendre très au sérieux cette affirmation. Alex était une serdaigle et ces oiseaux avaient une horrible tendance pour se fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou juste en testant des théories. La préfète en chef avait une soudaine envie de ligoter Alex dans un cachot pour qu'elle ne puisse plus tester quoi que ce soit sans que Maggie soit là pour la sauver.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Alex Danvers !

\- Non.

L'infirmière Johnson était de retour et c'était bien d'elle que venait la négation. La serdaigle semblait agacée de se faire sermonner mais l'infirmière avait décidé de raconter toute l'histoire. Alex s'en serait bien passé.

\- Elle a failli se tuer à de multiples reprises. Et salement. Elle m'a vidé mes stocks de potions pour guérir les os et les muscles pendant deux années de suite. Et cela n'a cessé légèrement que depuis que mini Luthor a commencé elle aussi à faire des entraînements de l'extrême.

\- Danvers ! fit Maggie, outrée d'entendre de pareilles affirmations. Voler en solitaire avec le matériel de l'école en dehors des compétitions et encadrements d'usage est limité par le règlement !

\- Je sais.

\- Cette serdaigle a demandé une autorisation spéciale du directeur pour s'entraîner seule. Et pour une raison que je ne m'expliquerai jamais, elle l'a obtenue ! Et Luthor a suivi deux ans après. J'ai toujours dit que les serdaigle étaient bien trop malins pour leur propre bien. Sawyer, avalez-moi ça.

Trois potions différentes, voilà ce que Maggie fut forcée de prendre. Elles étaient plus infectes les unes que les autres. Maggie avait bien l'intention de ne plus jamais tomber dans un escalier. Les soins étaient atroces et cela ne valait en aucun cas le coup de se blesser. Même si Alex l'accompagnait à l'infirmerie cette fois-ci, Maggie n'avait pas du tout envie de réitérer l'expérience.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. J'ai à faire, reposez-vous un peu et dans trente minutes je vous fiche toutes les deux dehors.

\- Vendu ! annonça Alex, ravie, en s'installant dans le fauteuil à côté du lit de Maggie.

Une fois l'infirmière loin d'elles, la gryffondor tourna la tête vers sa condisciple et accessoirement crush. Devait-elle être impressionnée ou choquée par son comportement à risque ? Elle hésitait encore.

\- Tu ne plaisantais pas le moins du monde en disant que tu avais appris le règlement pour apprendre à le contourner, Alex ?

\- Nope, fit fièrement l'ainée des Danvers qui fondait devant l'utilisation de son prénom. C'est le point le plus important de mes enseignements. Tu veux être libre et t'amuser quand même ? Parfait, apprends les règles pour pouvoir les contourner.

\- Je ne comprends pas le moins du monde comment tu as pu devenir préfète. Et ôte-moi ce sourire satisfait…

\- Tu es admirative, n'est-ce pas, de mes talents de manipulatrice ? Et sourire est une seconde nature pour moi, je vis avec Kara. Mimétisme acquis. Tout ça.

\- Oui, je suis vraiment admirative. Même si cela signifie surtout que tu es la seule préfète que je vais devoir surveiller de très près. Je suis préfète en chef, n'oublie pas ce détail. Je suis censée veiller sur vous et finalement, je vais devoir concentrer mes efforts en particulier sur toi.

Alex eut un sourire malicieux qui fit un effet monstre à Maggie. Cette fille allait la pousser au crime. Merlin que cette fille était fantastique.

De son côté, l'aînée des Danvers avait toujours une série de fantasmes qui se jouaient dans sa tête. Comment allait-elle survivre à la proximité de sa gryffondor préférée ?

\- Oh mais je n'oublie pas ce détail, Maggie. Tu t'évertues à prendre en faute tous les étudiants de Poudlard en appliquant le règlement à la lettre, même les articles totalement inconnus du commun des mortels. Passer entre les mailles de ton filet est probablement ma plus grande fierté. D'ailleurs, Cassiopée O'Neill se débrouille aussi très bien. Pas aussi bien que moi, bien entendu… Mais elle aussi pourrait te donner du fil à retordre.

Maggie fronça les sourcils en entendant quelqu'un courir dans les couloirs et aurait voulu aller enlever des points à l'élève indélicat. Mais voir Alex Danvers devant elle qui se préoccupait de sa santé et qui lui tenait compagnie était la plus belle des récompenses. Si on oubliait toutes les rumeurs, bien entendu. Cela valait bien de laisser le château sans surveillance pendant un moment.

À quelques pas de là, Kara avait filé à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu pour rejoindre l'infirmerie en apprenant que sa sœur était dans ce lieu honni. Kara aurait parié son chapeau de sorcellerie bleu non réglementaire mais si joli qu'Alex avait encore fait des folies.

Toute à sa course, elle se félicita mentalement, au moins,elle n'avait pas croisé Maggie lors d'une de ses courses. La préfète lui aurait assurément enlevé 10 points pour dangerosité aggravée.

De toute façon, Kara assumait que la santé de sa sœur passait avant le sablier des blaireaux.

Enfin… C'était plus ou moins ça. Elle aurait au minimum tenté d'amadouer Alex pour récupérer quelques points. Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'elle ne profite pas un minimum des avantages d'avoir une sœur préfète.

Enfin arrivée au bon endroit, elle ouvrit en grand la porte de l'infirmerie avec fracas. Et elle se retrouva face à Maggie Sawyer souriant niaisement à sa grande sœur. Les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, elle se demanda si elle était dans un univers parallèle. C'était là du jamais vu. La situation était bien plus grave que ce qu'elle pensait. Que diable se passait-il et quel sort avait été utilisé pour arriver à un tel prodige ?

\- Alex ! Tout va bien ?

\- Kara ? Tu n'es pas en cours ?

\- Je suis venue dès que j'ai appris. Tu es blessée ?

Alex haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi Kara lui posait elle une question pareille ?

\- Nooon…

\- Tu fais quoi ici alors ?

Kara désignait d'un large mouvement de la main l'infirmerie. Alex pencha la tête avant de comprendre le point de vue de sa petite sœur. Ah oui. Effectivement, cela pouvait prêter à confusion.

\- J'aidais Maggie à rejoindre ce lieu honni. Elle nous a fait un vol plané digne de ce nom. Vrai de vrai.

\- Danvers, merci de ne pas ternir ma réputation. Je ne suis pas tombée, mini Danvers. Un escalier a tenté de me tuer et m'a fait dévaler ses marches une à une de manière très douloureuse. C'est tout à fait différent.

\- Elle a donc survécu à une tentative de meurtre, corrigea Alex avec un sourire.

\- Hin hin… fit Kara. Mais bien entendu, suis-je bête. Tu es certaine que tout va bien, Alex ?

Kara était toujours inquiète, surtout en voyant ces deux-là s'entendre comme larrons en foire alors qu'elles semblaient toujours étrangement silencieuses en présence l'une de l'autre depuis des années.

\- Promis, fit Alex.

Naturellement, Kara demanda la même chose à Maggie pour ne pas passer pour une poufsouffle insensible à la douleur humaine. Elle avait – elle aussi – une réputation à tenir.

\- Sawyer… toi aussi ?

\- Euh oui. Merci de demander, mini Danvers. Je te rajoute un point symbolique pour bonté envers moi.

D'accord, l'apocalypse approchait à grands pas. Maggie, lui donner un point gracieux ?! Pour une simple question qui relevait littéralement du bon sens ? Du jamais vu !

\- Oh. Tu es vraiment tombée sur la tête en fait… ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

Devant les yeux ronds de sa grande sœur, elle comprit qu'elle avait fait une gaffe.

\- Tu insinues quoi ? demanda Maggie en plissant les yeux.

\- Rien. Non, rien de rien, je voulais juste dire merci, prompt rétablissement ma chère préfète en chef préférée, bonne journée. Bye !

La cadette des Danvers avait filé à la vitesse de l'éclair, sans courir. Elle ne voulait certainement pas perdre son point symbolique offert l'instant plus tôt. Elle y tenait beaucoup.

\- Sawyer tu es fourbe.

\- Je sais. Mais taquiner ta sœur est tellement comique. Si elle ne passait pas ses nuits à gambader gaiement dans le château, je crois que je l'apprécierais encore plus.

\- Je lui dirai.

\- Surtout pas malheureuse ! Elle pourrait croire que je l'apprécie !

\- Ce qui est le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai déjà entendue faire des compliments au sujet de Kara.

\- Oui. Je l'apprécie. Bien entendu. C'est Kara. Qui ne l'apprécie pas ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle le sache et en profite. Ça me semble évident.

Alex éclata de rire. C'était tellement ridicule comme explication.

\- Danvers ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu es réellement en couple ?

\- Moi ?

Comme prise en faute, Alex se sentit immédiatement rougir de plus en plus et marmonnant une série de 'non' moins convaincant les uns que les autres. Cela fit une très grande impression à Maggie. Danvers, la belle et grande Danvers, était un cœur pris.

C'était un coup dur.

Elle hésita à demander une potion pour guérir un cœur brisé à l'infirmière.


	7. L'art subtil d'être journaliste

L'info inutile du jour : il faut être spontané dans la vie. Par exemple, moi, aujourd'hui, j'ai fait une roue au 19ème étage d'une tour de Bruxelles où je travaillais pour fêter notre déménagement (je vous rassure, il n'y avait pas le moindre témoin, je suis pas aussi folle que ça).

Bonne lecture et à demain !

* * *

 **7\. L'art subtil d'être journaliste**

Kara marchait sur la pointe des pieds pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle n'avait jamais autant souhaité avoir une cape d'invisibilité. Maggie était fort heureusement en train de se reposer après sa chute et la jolie blonde n'avait plus qu'à éviter les quelques professeurs qui faisaient leur ronde pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie.

Lena l'attendait au détour d'un couloir du troisième étage. Elle avait mis un pull dont le col était couvert de petites perles brillantes. C'était une tenue très étonnante pour une escapade interdite dans le château.

Kara allait faire une remarque à ce sujet lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Lena l'attrapa par la taille et la plaqua derrière une immense statue à la gloire des elfes de maison libres.

Elles entendirent les voix lointaines des professeurs qui s'éloignaient d'elles. Soulagée, Lena posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Kara.

Kara déglutit difficilement.

\- En route pour de nouvelles aventures ? murmura Lena dans un sourire.

\- Toujours.

\- J'ai toujours eu envie de visiter la nuit les serres de botanique…

\- Lena, on est en hiver ! Tu ne pouvais pas inventer ça en pleine canicule ?

\- Si bien entendu, mais ça serait bien moins drôle. Et je te rappelle qu'il y a la serre des plantes exotiques qui est chauffée…

La cadette des Danvers était incapable de dire non à Lena. Elle hocha la tête pour donner son consentement et laissa la brunette l'entrainer dans le château. Dehors, le ciel était étoilé.

Au petit matin, les préfets étaient installés dans leur salle de réunion et il devenait de plus en plus évident qu'ils étaient surtout là pour papoter de tout sauf du sujet de la réunion.

Les elfes avaient disposé des viennoiseries et des bonbons, ce qui n'arrangeait pas non plus Maggie. Certes, ils étaient en réunion à la place d'être au petit déjeuner, mais tout de même. Ce n'était pas professionnel et il y aurait plein de miettes à ramasser. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et tenta d'être plus impressionnante que ce qu'elle était de base. Sa petite taille lui jouait encore des tours.

James l'imita et réclama le silence. Bien entendu, le géant qui avait hérité du poste de préfet en chef eut un résultat presque immédiat et le calme naquit comme par miracle.

\- Nous avons deux mois pour peaufiner l'organisation du bal. Comme vous le savez, les professeurs ont inventé un thème à respecter cette année. Et nous allons avoir de fameuses difficultés pour le mettre en place. Dès lors, Maggie et moi nous attendons de vous de la créativité et des heures de travail en plus.

Alex ne quittait pas des yeux Maggie. Depuis l'arrivée de l'horrible rumeur, la gryffondor semblait parfois mal à l'aise en sa présence. Comme si Alex n'était pas déjà bien assez nerveuse elle-même. La préfète en chef était dans sa septième et dernière année. Si la serdaigle devait tenter sa chance, c'était le moment. Elle ne pouvait plus se dire 'l'année prochaine, je me lance'. L'année prochaine, Maggie serait probablement en train de commencer des études loin de Poudlard.

\- Quel est le thème ? s'obligea à demander la préfète de Serdaigle.

\- C'est une excellente question, Danvers.

Maggie esquissa un sourire devant le sourire niais de James. Il semblait incapable de répondre à la question posée. Il avait probablement la tête ailleurs lorsqu'il avait entendu le thème car il ne semblait plus avoir le moindre souvenir de ce qu'on lui avait dit. La brunette n'essaya pas le moins du monde de l'aider, savourant l'instant.

\- C'est à dire ? Tu comptes nous donner le thème ou nous devons le deviner ? insista la serdaigle.

Il était clair qu'Alex avait compris le problème. Même un grand sourire de James ne suffisait pas à lui faire perdre la tête et le préfet en chef fut obligé d'avouer qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

\- Le thème c'est les costumes traditionnels dans le monde moldu, finit par révéler Maggie après une bonne minute de silence.

L'annonce fut suivie d'un silence réflexif de la part des préfets. C'était bien, ils étaient en train de comprendre la taille de la tâche.

\- Ah oui, quand même… Et ils ont imposé des restrictions supplémentaires ? demanda Lucy.

\- C'est particulier en fait comme thème. Voire très différent de ce que j'avais imaginé. Et il faut imposer ça aux élèves absolument ? demanda pour sa part M'gann la responsable des poufsouffle.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde…

Maggie essayait de noter chaque idée et question dans un calepin.

\- Devrions-nous faire pour chaque maison un continent ? proposa-t-elle également pour voir les réactions de ses préfets. Certains firent la moue et elle décida qu'il valait mieux laisser chaque élève choisir son propre costume.

Lucy Lane, par contre, avait déjà un avis très précis sur la question après quelques minutes. Elle proposait déjà d'imposer des choses.

\- On pourrait dire un couple un pays ?

\- Nope, Luce, je te rappelle qu'il n'y aura dans ce cas-là pas assez de pays, fit Alex. Et puis, on peut aussi inventer des tenues modernes ou antiques ou moyenâgeuses. Il y a largement de quoi faire tout en laissant chacun choisir quelque chose qui lui plaira vraiment.

\- Et que pensez-vous d'un tirage au sort ?

Devant la cacophonie, Maggie proposa que chacun réfléchisse à ces problématiques et que la réunion de vendredi soir serait organisée dans le but de pouvoir discuter concrètement sur ces idées.

\- Voilà tout le problème que nous allons devoir régler au plus vite. Surtout que nous allons devoir adapter la décoration de noël pour montrer la panoplie de décorations dans le monde.

La réaction d'Alex fut presque immédiate et elle avait le sourire le plus doux de l'univers. Maggie fondait juste en le voyant.

\- Oh ! Ça par contre, en tant que serdaigle avec des idées de génie, juste pour le plaisir, j'exige un cocotier de Noël ! Quand Kara était petite, elle était persuadée que dans les îles, les habitants allaient couper un cocotier pour le mettre dans la maison et le décorer comme un sapin de Noël. Vous ne pouvez pas me refuser ça !

Tous approuvèrent l'idée et Maggie aurait pu, si elle avait le courage que sa maison lui conférait normalement, lui avouer qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle aurait été capable d'imposer une forêt de cocotiers de Noël si cela avait pu lui faire plaisir et ce, malgré les risques encouru pour passer en dessous. La rumeur ne disait-elle pas que les noix de coco tuaient plus de personnes en une année que les requins ?

La préfète en chef se promit de poser un jour la question à Alex avant de reprendre son speech de fin de réunion.

\- Bien, sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un bon début de journée et soyez intransigeants avec les élèves, même avec les membres de vos maisons ! Le début de l'année apporte toujours son lot de joyeux lurons qui veulent enfreindre le règlement.

Maggie regarda avec attention Alex pour lui indiquer silencieusement qu'elle était comprise dans les joyeux lurons en question.

\- Et surtout, bon courage à tous pour vos études. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, nous sommes quelques-uns de septième année et nous pouvons probablement vous aider.

Alors que tous les préfets papotaient en quittant la salle, Alex s'était approchée du bureau de Maggie et s'assit en partie sur le meuble. Maggie se retint de la dévorer du regard.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui, merci. Une bonne nuit de repos en plus des potions et je me sens déjà mieux.

\- Je suis contente de l'entendre.

Alex laissa le silence s'installer, hésitant à quitter la salle aussi vite. Elle choisit de relancer la conversation.

\- C'est un bon thème en fait le monde moldu, annonça la sixième année. Les élèves vont pouvoir faire des recherches et explorer de nouveaux horizons. Et ça nous changera grandement des horribles robes de sorcier à dentelles.

\- Ça c'est bien vrai. Tu adores la bibliothèque, Danvers. Je parie que tu vas chercher pendant des heures des idées.

\- Oui. J'y vais d'ailleurs de ce pas, j'ai quelques idées de décorations dont j'aimerais quelques illustrations, tu veux m'accompagner ?

Maggie eut un petit coup au cœur et lui fit rapidement un sourire encourageant, ne voulant pas que la serdaigle croie qu'elle était contre sa proposition.

\- Volontiers.

À quelques pas de leur salle de réunion, se trouvait la grande salle qui était bondée à cette heure. Et tandis que les deux préfètes s'éloignaient de là en discutant de leurs projets de bal, les choses prenaient une tournure intrigante à la table des serdaigle.

Lena sentait de plus en plus depuis quelques jours que l'on murmurait dans son dos et l'absence de tout préfet dans la grande salle n'aidait absolument pas à faire taire les rumeurs. La Serdaigle sentait tous les regards se poser sur elle.

Puis elle avisa deux filles qui travaillaient pour James à l'élaboration du journal de l'école. Que venaient-elles faire dans sa direction ? Elle comprit vite que l'heure était grave quand les filles s'installèrent devant elle en poussant les Serdaigles endormis devant elle.

\- Bonjour, Lena.

\- S'lut, Luthor.

La Serdaigle hocha la tête pour les saluer, ses grands yeux verts fixant les filles avec attention.

\- Nous aimerions te poser quelques questions au sujet d'une rumeur. Le courrier du cœur du journal reçoit une foule de questions à ton sujet et il serait peut-être bon que nous puissions leur répondre de manière officielle. Pour ne pas rajouter des rumeurs en plus dans cette histoire. Nous œuvrons pour le bien, pas pour les ragots.

Pourquoi diable la gazette de Poudlard se mettait-elle au courrier du cœur ?! Lena était prise au dépourvu. La rumeur prenait des proportions ingérables. Mais spontanément sans pouvoir s en empêcher, elle répondit à la question par l'affirmative. Alex et Kara allaient probablement la tuer. Mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas refuser ! Refuser serait pire encore. Cela laisserait encore plus de place à l'imagination débridée des élèves et cela les conduirait probablement à des rumeurs de mariage dans la forêt interdite et de serments inviolables. Lena ne pouvait pas laisser la situation dégénérer encore plus.

\- La question sera très simple en fait.

\- Oui… c'est possible, je suppose. Cela ne serait pas plus simple que vous me posiez directement votre question au lieu de tergiverser ?

\- Oh, oui, pas de souci, fit une des filles avec un sourire espiègle, tu es en couple avec Danvers, Luthor ?

Lena l'avait vu venir. Un peu. Mais pas dans ces circonstances, pas quand toute l'école ou presque la regardait avec appréhension. Le journal ne servirait à rien. Tout le monde était ici pour l'écouter le dire directement.

\- Oui.

Lena se garda bien de préciser que c'était avec Kara et non pas avec Alex. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas obliger sa blonde préférée à étaler sa sexualité sur la place publique. Puis avisant qu'elle venait de le faire pour Alex, elle rougit. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'orientation d'Alex. Elle allait se faire trucider, par Kara et par Alex.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Écoutez… vous êtes bien gentilles mais je n'aime pas du tout que vous jugiez qu'il est parfaitement normal de m'interroger sur mon couple. Vous avez demandé la permission pour une question. C'est bien assez. Le reste nous appartient.

Et c'est encore moins normal que je vous réponde en fait, pensa Lena. Elle venait probablement de faire une erreur monumentale.

\- Une dernière ! Allez-vous faire l'ouverture du bal de Noël ensemble ?

\- Vous déguerpissez ou je vous jette un sort, fit Lena en sortant sa baguette magique.

Les deux journalistes en herbe eurent pour commentaire, lorsqu'elles furent hors de portée de baguette de Luthor qu'Alex Danvers commençait sérieusement à déteindre sur son amoureuse. C'était bien là une preuve de plus de cette relation inédite !


	8. Visite à Pré-au-Lard

Bloup ! Il pleut...

Bonne lecture et à demain !

* * *

 **8\. Visite à Pré-au-Lard**

Kara Danvers avait plusieurs passions dans la vie. Sa sœur figurait en bonne place mais dernièrement elle s'était prise de passion pour le journalisme. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité àrejoindrela gazette de Poudlard quand James, le préfet en chef des serpentard lui avait demandé d'apporter sa belle plume dans sa nouvelle équipe.

Pour ainsi dire, James et elle avaient une relation assez étrange mêlant l'admiration, le flirt et les blagues entre serpentard et poufsouffle.

Mais là tout de suite, alors qu'elle se rendait au village de Pré-au-Lard pour la première fois de l'année, Kara envisageait de lui dévisser la tête à coups de sortilèges avant de cacher son corps dans une poubelle. Depuis quand avait-il eu cette idée absolument atroce de créer le courrier du cœur ?! Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que du racolage et cela n'avait absolument aucune valeur journalistique.

Pour ainsi dire, elle se demandait si son ami n'avait pas reçu un sort d'amnésie ou carrément de confusion. Le courrier du cœur… Vraiment !

Et si elle fulminait, ça n'avait certainement aucun lien avec le journal froissé qu'elle tenait dans son poing rageur. Bien qu'elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas le faire avaler à James, page par page. Comme ça, elle réduirait drastiquement le risque de revoir la une de la gazette où l'on proclamait la romance entre Alex et Lena. Le tout, bien entendu, accompagné d'un dessin ensorcelé où l'on voyait Lena enlacer amoureusement sa préfète de grande sœur.

Son poing se referma encore un peu plus, si cela était possible, sur le journal.

Non, elle n'allait pas commettre un meurtre, ça allait être pire encore. James allait regretter amèrement cette outrecuidance journaliste ! Elle passa près de la haie qui longeait la propriété de la cabane hurlante et sentit une main s'emparer de sa cape. En un instant, elle constata qu'on la tirait entre les sapins avec force. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une main se posa sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler. Quand elle put enfin parler, un cri rageur sortit de sa bouche.

\- Hey !

Elle se retourna pour lancer un sort au malotru qui lui voulait manifestement du mal et se retrouva devant un sourire adorable.

\- Bonjour toi.

Toute colère quitta immédiatement Kara. Elle était devenue une guimauve fondue sur pattes en un instant.

\- Len… Lena. Salut.

Mais au souvenir des récents évènements et du journal serré dans sa main, tout revint en tête de la cadette des Danvers. Kara était désormais droite comme la justice et ses yeux auraient pu tirer des éclairs. Elle avait la mâchoire crispée et les poings fermés.

La brunette savait qu'elle avait fait une énorme bêtise et elle le constatait très clairement.

Lena sentait bien que la situation était délicate mais qu'elle avait réussi, pendant un instant du moins, à attendrir la poufsouffle. C'était certes un premier pas, mais c'était bien pire de voir la vérité en face. Kara était bouleversée. Il fallait agir en bonne serdaigle pragmatique.

\- Tu sais que tu es la seule journaliste que je respecte, n'est-ce pas, Kara ?

\- Humf, fit la poufsouffle qui était nullement convaincue par cette entrée en matière.

Lena ne se laissa pas démonter par l'attitude nonchalante.

\- Bien. La question qui m'a été posée pour écrire cette page de non-sens était, je cite, ouvre bien tes oreilles : "es-tu en couple avec Danvers". J'étais acculée avec la quasi entièreté de l'école qui me regardait. Tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur d'être au centre de l'attention. J'ai été incapable de mentir et j'ai dit oui. Ce qui n'est pas un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis bien avec une Danvers, juste, pas vraiment avec celle qu'ils envisagent dès qu'ils pensent à moi en ce moment.

Kara ouvrit la bouche dans un rond parfait. C'était une réflexion comme une autre, effectivement. Mais tout de même, Lena avait intérêt à s'excuser pour le traumatisme qu'elle lui avait fait vivre !

\- Lena, je…

\- Tu veux rompre ? C'est ça ? demanda Lena un peu résignée.

\- Non !

Le cri avait fusé et Lena lui posa rapidement une main sur la bouche pour ne pas qu'elles se fassent repérer. Un sourire ravi gagna les lèvres de la serdaigle. Kara était fâchée mais elle ne désirait pas l'abandonner comme une vieille chaussette.

\- Pour me faire pardonner, ou du moins pour essayer de regagner ton cœur, je nous ai préparé un pique-nique secret dans la cabane hurlante. Ça te va ou tu préfères quand même aller à Pré-au-Lard pour faire des courses ?

Kara aimait manger et être en compagnie de Lena, cependant elle n'était pas prête à abandonner aussi facilement le débat.

\- Tu promets qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et Alex ?

\- Kara ! Tu penses sincèrement qu'après t'avoir embrassée pour la première fois, je me serais faufilée dans le lit de ta sœur ?

La cadette des Danvers fit une moue. Effectivement, cela ne semblait pas très logique mais entre les rumeurs et ce fichu journal, la semaine qui venait de s'écouler avait été éprouvante.

\- Non.

\- Parfait. Dès lors, pouvons-nous passer une journée ensemble sans plus penser à rien à part toi et moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu accepteras que je t'embrasse encore et encore et encore ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- S'il te plait ?

\- Il me plait. D'accord, tu as gagné. Mais je t'interdis de propager encore une confirmation de cette horrible rumeur. Tu es à moi.

Kara avait attrapé l'écharpe de Lena pour l'attirer vers elle.

\- Je suis à toi, c'est un fait. Et si ça peut te consoler, si j'ai accepté de répondre aux questions, c'était aussi pour qu'ils ne me traquent pas dans le château et que notre relation ne soit pas divulguée tant que tu n'es pas prête.

\- Au risque de bousculer ma sœur et de l'obliger à faire un pseudo coming out ?

La fille Luthor se sentit fortement coupable face à cette idée. Effectivement, elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce que cela impliquait réellement pour la sœur de Kara. Alex allait lui dévisser la tête…

\- Je promets de me faire pardonner auprès d'Alex.

Kara entendait les pas des élèves qui passaient près de la haie. Elle sursauta en entendant la voix d'Alex. Elle prit Lena par la main et discrètement elle s'éloigna de la haie pour rejoindre la grande bâtisse.

Alex de son côté semblait inquiète.

\- C'est quand même un comble non ? Ma sœur me propose une sortie avec elle et je me retrouve seule. Elle m'avait bien dit de l'attendre au château et là Cat m'annonce qu'elle a filé au pas de course en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

Alex n'était pas vraiment inquiète, elle était tout au plus… soucieuse. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison à ce soudain revirement de programme. Même si c'était vraiment désagréable de se faire poser un lapin par sa propre sœur. Et puis, elle était finalement tombée sur Winn et il serait une bonne compagnie pour la journée.

\- Je serais prêt à parier que mini toi a encore trouvé un scoop et est partie à la chasse aux interviews.

\- Winn, tu sais que Kara adore les desserts. Je lui ai promis de lui payer le dessert de son choix, même le plus décadent et ce sans le moindre jugement de ma part. Aucun article de journal ne peut surpasser cette proposition.

Winn siffla d'admiration. Effectivement, il y avait du niveau dans le chantage affectif qu'Alex avait usé pour attirer Kara à Pré-au-Lard. Il venait de découvrir un nouveau mystère à résoudre dans l'univers. Kara Danvers refuser un dessert décadent gratuit ? L'heure était grave, très grave…

\- J'avoue. Je comprends mieux comment tu arrives toujours à la convaincre de passer la journée avec toi et pas avec moi, en fait.

\- Si tu me voles ma technique, je te promets de te faire regretter ça avec l'un ou l'autre tour de ma création. Ni mortel, ni dangereux mais je te promets que ce sera néanmoins… enquiquinant.

Alex désignait sa baguette d'un geste nonchalant qui contrastait avec ses paroles.

\- Je note, Danvers, je note. Par contre, je vais devoir quand même insister pour que tu m'offres le dessert décadent qui était prévu pour ta sœur. Je le juge disons, nécessaire, non pas pour moi en particulier. Surtout pour toi en fait. Pour nous deux. Et que Kara soit absente sera probablement pour le mieux à vrai dire, car j'ai quelque chose à te dire et je pense que je commence à parler à tort et à travers car je suis horriblement nerveux et pitié ne me regarde pas comme si tu allais me tuer, tu me stresses encore plus, Alex et…

Winn savait qu'il marchait sur des charbons ardents. Révéler à Alex ce qui se tramait dans son dos était la meilleure manière pour qu'elle lui jette des sorts mais il ne pouvait pas aider sa préfète préférée à conquérir la serdaigle si elle était effectivement en couple avec Luthor.

Il devait être courageux, comme un gryffondor.

\- Je t'écoute, Winn.

\- Pas ici.

\- Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part et la plupart des élèves sont loin devant nous. Je t'écoute, Winn.

Il soupira. Merlin allait devoir être clément avec lui.

\- La gazette de Poudlard.

\- Quoi, la gazette de Poudlard ? demanda Alex qui était intriguée.

\- Tu l'as lue ?

\- Non.

Alex fronçait les sourcils. Il y avait donc une nouvelle édition et sa sœur ne lui avait pas porté un exemplaire en primeur pour qu'elle puisse voir son nouvel article ? C'était très étrange. Et en plus, elle lui avait posé un lapin ?

Kara lui cachait des choses, désormais elle en était certaine.

\- Ils ont comme qui dirait décidé qu'il serait bon de te mettre à la une.

\- Pardon ? Moi ? À quel sujet ?!

\- A ton avis ? Lena Luthor.

\- J'ai très peur soudainement.

\- Tu peux. Ils viennent littéralement de te déclarer en couple. Lena a vendu la mèche.

Alex était blême. Lena avait vendu la mèche ? Mais c'était totalement faux !

\- Hein ?!

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Pas le moins du monde. Sinon l'infirmerie serait pleine de journalistes débutants.

\- Lena a déclaré publiquement qu'elle t'aimait.

Le monde tournait mal. L'apocalypse arrivait ? Pourquoi diable Lena aurait-elle eu l'idée d'annoncer de manière absurde que… Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

\- Que, quoi, que, comment, non, c'est absurde c'est… absurde.

\- Je me suis dit la même chose. Mais elle semblait très sincère. Elle l'a déclaré dans la grande salle, pendant le petit-déjeuner, pendant ta réunion des préfets.

\- Je n'en reviens pas. C'est tout simplement… Du grand délire.

Winn était partagé entre la possibilité qu'Alex était choquée que tout le monde connaissait désormais qu'elle était en couple avec Lena ou simplement choquée parce qu'elle n'était pas en couple avec Lena. Et il avait promis à Sawyer de l'aider à conquérir son crush.

\- Tu es en couple avec Lena ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Parfait !

Devant le froncement de sourcils d'Alex, Winn s'empressa de changer de sujet, très efficacement, à son plus grand étonnement.

\- Winn, tu ne te déguiseras pas en aborigène.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu veux te balader avec uniquement un pagne ?

\- Et bien…

\- Maggie insiste pour que ce soit culturellement correct. Si tu portes ton pagne, il devra tenir à la moldue… sans sort pour l'empêcher de tomber à terre.

Une horrible vision s'empara de l'imagination de Winn. Effectivement, cela méritait réflexion.

\- Ah.

\- Et surtout, sans sort pour te tenir au chaud…

\- Hin hin… Tu n'aimes pas mon idée en fait.

\- Ce n'est pas ça que j'essaie de mettre en avant, petit gryffondor. Je dis juste qu'il faut prendre en compte le fait que tu es un horrible maladroit et que tu risques de finir en fait tout nu. Ce qui est contraire au règlement. Et je doute qu'Iris O'Neill soit séduite par un cavalier tout nu.

Un regard choqué de Winn accompagna ces propos.

\- Je n'y vais pas avec Iris voyons. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'aille avec Iris au bal ?

\- Tu ne l'as toujours pas invitée ?! Winn, tu es au courant que tout le château connait ton crush pour cette demoiselle ?

\- On peut reparler de ça lorsque tu m'auras offert ce dessert décadent ? Je crois que j'ai besoin de sucre avant de poursuivre cette conversation.

\- Vendu, répondit Alex en riant.


	9. Darla et Winn, sauveurs de préfète

Bloup ! Il pleut...

Bonne lecture et à demain !

* * *

 **9\. Darla et Winn, sauveurs de préfète-en-chef  
**

En ce dimanche, le château était calme. Du moins si on exceptait le fameux cours de rattrapage pour maitriser l'art subtil des potions. Cassiopée O'Neill avait déjà explosé trois chaudrons et ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Kara l'aidait pourtant avec patience mais la jeune femme avait un don unique pour les explosions.

\- J'ai dit une pincée d'armoise.

\- Tu as dit une pincée, oui, pas un soupçon. J'ai suivi la recette que tu m'as donnée Mini Danvers.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'armoise en plus ! Ta potion a pris des reflets bleus. Comme tes cheveux.

\- Et ?

Cassiopée avait un sourire niais qui ne présageait rien de bon. La jeune fille était connue pour être une fan des potins et des romances. Les potions étaient l'art magique qu'elle détestait le plus. Que mijotait-elle ?

\- Et cette potion devrait être rouge.

\- Je suis une serdaigle. Je ne vais pas faire une potion à la gloire des lions. C'est très joli ce bleu.

\- Cassi…

\- Hum hum…

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de tenter de faire une potion Amortentia au lieu de réaliser un sérum de vérité ?!

\- Moi ? Jamaiiiiiiiiiis.

\- Tu es incapable de mentir, tu sais ?

\- Je sais, mais tu m'adores.

\- C'est pas faux. Allez, on recommence. Et pitié, pas d'explosion.

Kara ne put cacher son propre sourire en voyant la serdaigle recommencer sa potion en répandant des largesses d'ingrédients avec un sourire machiavélique. Qui voulait-elle conquérir ?

Quelques étages plus haut, Darla était à la bibliothèque et elle s'amusait à ne rien faire. Elle aurait pu prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs et ses entraînements aux sorts délicats mais elle n'avait aucune envie de travailler. Elle avait juste envie de prendre sa boule de cristal et d'explorer l'inconnu et le futur. C'était bien plus fun et plus utile que les révisions pour les ASPIC.

Elle pourrait découvrir ainsi les questions de l'examen et se concentrer uniquement sur les théories nécessaires et pas sur le reste de ses cours.

Forte de cette pensée positive, Darla attrapa son sac et ses plumes puis fila sans ranger les livres qu'elle avait pris.

Tant pis pour les points en moins, elle ferait en sorte que Maggie les lui rende d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle traversa le château et sursauta quand le bruit d'une explosion se fit entendre. Les cours de rattrapage ne semblaient pas du tout porter leurs fruits…

Tout en rejoignant son étage, elle prit le temps de détruire toutes les gazettes qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin. Il fallait absolument que sa préfète préférée ne tombe pas là-dessus.

En parlant du loup, elle trouva Maggie dans leur salle commune. Le lieu était déserté à cette heure, ils étaient pour la plupart en train de paresser dans le fond de leur lit.

Maggie Sawyer avait bien entendu sa tête des très mauvais jours. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'un jeu de tarot pour deviner ce qui se tramait dans cette petite tête sexy.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, mon caramel au beurre, tu ressasses encore et encore que Luthor a avoué qu'elle était avec Danvers ?

\- Oh, si peu.

Darla leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi une amie pareille ? Bon ok, il y avait une tonne de raisons pour avoir Maggie comme amie. Mais il était temps de la secouer un peu. Sa mine d'amoureuse déçue était bien trop triste à voir.

\- Tout ça parce que c'était en public et en plein milieu de la grande salle ? Pendant que tu étais à ta réunion des préfets avec la charmante Alex j'ai des fesses absolument fantastiques ? Ou juste parce que tu as décidé que tu allais imaginer toutes les manières dont Luthor avait pu mettre la main et plus encore sur Alex ?

La préfète fit la plus horrible des grimaces.

\- Parfait. Maintenant c'est encore pire dans mon esprit, parce que maintenant je les imagine. Tu viens de ruiner ma journée, Darla !

La jeune femme se jeta dans un canapé à côté de la brunette.

\- Maggie, tu me désespères. Ne fais pas cette tête. On dirait que tu viens d'avaler une limace et ce n'est pas la bonne manière pour tenter de séduire quelqu'un.

\- Je ne fais pas une tête.

\- Je te connais. Et je connais tes tasses de thé depuis des années mon chou. Je sais à quel point cette histoire te tracasse vu que cela concerne ton C, R, U, S, H.

\- Darla…

\- Tu vas la rencontrer la femme de ta vie. Non je retire. Tu l'as déjà rencontrée. C'est ton dernier tirage de tarot qui le dit, pas moi. Les cartes ne mentent pas, moi je ne mens qu'à de rares occasions.

Maggie se tourna vers elle, les yeux tristes et la mine grisâtre. Elle avait en main un journal. Darla pesta en marmonnant qu'elle avait pourtant tout fait pour que Maggie ne mette pas la main sur un seul exemplaire de ce torchon.

\- Et elle est casée avec une belle héritière, c'est écrit noir sur blanc. Non seulement elle l'a clamé en public mais c'est désormais étalé en long et en large sur papier avec plein de détails sur leur romance ! Il ne manque plus que les invitations pour le mariage et ce serait juste magique.

Darla ne semblait pas du tout contente de sa réponse.

\- Chérie… je viens de te dire quoi ?

\- Beaucoup de bêtises. Assurément, répondit spontanément la septième année.

\- C'est du propre Sawyer… je t'ai posé une question. Répond-moi donc.

\- Tu as dit que Lena et Alex étaient en couple.

\- Non.

Un regard noir lui répondit. Maggie Sawyer était vraiment de mauvais poil.

\- Comment ça non ? C'est exactement ce que tu viens de dire. Et c'est écrit là-dessus.

Maggie agitait de nouveau son journal et Darla s'empara de sa baguette pour le faire voler droit dans les flammes où il se consuma rapidement.

\- Non. Je veux que tu te souviennes de mes paroles exactes et qui reflètent parfaitement ce que Luthor a dit lorsque deux apprenties journalistes écervelées lui ont posé la question.

\- Je maintiens. Tu as dit que Luthor avait avoué qu'elle et Alex étaient en couple.

\- J'ai dit Luthor et Danvers.

\- Et ?

\- Danvers. Tu es vraiment bouchée aujourd'hui, ma lionne. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je connais deux Danvers. Pas une. Deux.

\- Hein ?

Maggie était désormais très attentive même si elle était très agacée, et triste, mais surtout agacée.

\- Ne joue pas les idiotes, Sawyer. Qui te dit que Lena ne parlait pas de Kara ?

Maggie resta silencieuse. Elle réfléchissait à l'affirmation qui lui était proposée. C'était quand même étrange comme pensée. Certes, Lena et Kara s'entendaient bien. Comme amies du moins. Darla poussa un long soupir agacé et reprit son exposé. Elle allait bien finir par faire entendre raison à cette gryffondor obstinée.

\- Ça pourrait faire sens. Tu penses directement à Alex parce qu'elle a la première place dans ton esprit. Mais Kara est un beau parti, avec de belles fesses et elle est…

Ah ah ! Il était là le hic, se dit Maggie, Darla ne savait pas tout ! Kara était en couple !

\- Kara est avec James.

Loin d'être impressionnée, son amie semblait de plus en plus atterrée par ses affirmations. Darla s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de Maggie tout en se massant les tempes. La migraine semblait pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Je te demande pardon, Sawyer, répète moi ça une nouvelle fois lentement et distinctement ?

\- James court après Kara depuis des mois et il a enfin arrêté parce qu'ils sont en couple.

\- Maggie. Tu es aveugle. Ou non. Tu ne regardes que ta serdaigle et tu en oublie le reste du monde. C'est pire encore que ce que je croyais. James est avec Lucy. Lane, Lucy. Serpentard de son état…

Maggie imagina ses deux préfets de Serpentard en couple. Non ! C'était totalement impossible et improbable. Ils ne lui auraient pas caché ça quand même…

\- Pardon ?! Depuis quand ce non-sens se serait produit ?

\- Fin de l'année dernière.

Mais on parlait de serpentard… Humf. Ce serait effectivement fourbe de faire des rondes de préfets en étant en couple. Maggie avait souvent envisagé de faire ses rondes avec Alex pour lui voler des baisers…

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Ben oui, ma cocotte. Ils sont en couple. Ou si je t'écoute au pire… ils sont en trouple. Ce qui serait assez sensationnel si c'était le cas. Danvers mini me semble plus probable avec Luthor qu'avec deux serpentard. Non ?

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Oh mon merlin en sucre, je vais chercher deux bièraubeurres dans ma malle. À situation désespérée, mesures désespérées, non ?

Maggie désigna son badge de préfète en chef.

\- Je devrais…

\- M'enlever des points, je sais.

\- Je ne le ferai pas.

Darla faillit s'étrangler à cette affirmation.

\- Tu es donc en dépression nerveuse avancée et tu es sur le point de devenir hétérosexuelle pour oublier la femme qui t'a brisé le cœur ?

Maggie soupesa la question et s'imagina embrasser un garçon. Mouais. Ce n'était pas vraiment concluant. Mais oublier Alex par contre…

\- Presque hétéro.

\- J'ai du pur feu, une minuscule bouteille, un échantillon pour ainsi dire. Il est temps que nous y goûtions, l'heure est bien trop grave.

Darla avait bien plus de réserves dans sa malle. Elle revint avec son chapeau de sorcière rempli de petites bouteilles de toutes sortes. Il y avait surtout beaucoup de bonbons et de chocolat. Winn entra dans la salle commune alors qu'elles étaient en train de réfléchir à la meilleure manière de porter un toast.

\- Salut les filles.

\- Salut Winn, tu veux boire un verre sur la fin de l'homosexualité de ta préfète en chef ? Elle vient de découvrir qu'Alex est en couple avec Lena, du coup, elle a décidé de changer radicalement de sexualité et bientôt elle va aller élever des dragons au fin fond de la Hongrie, déclara solennellement Darla.

\- Nope.

\- Tu ne veux pas boire avec nous ? demanda Maggie. Je promets de ne pas retirer de points pour enfreindre le règlement.

\- Oui, du coup, je veux boire, mais non, Alex n'est pas en couple avec Lena. Je le sais. Elle me l'a confirmé à Pré-au-Lard. J'avais promis à ma préfète de la rendre heureuse. J'ai tenu parole.

Maggie souriait un peu. Un peu beaucoup. Alex ne mentait jamais à Winn. Elle le menaçait et adorait le torturer. Mais elle ne mentait jamais à Winn.

Ce qui voulait dire que l'opération 'séduction d'une serdaigle' pouvait prendre son envol…


	10. Une préfète zélée et adieu les points

Bonne lecture et à demain !

* * *

10\. Une préfète zélée et adieu les points dans le sablier

Après une semaine de travail acharné, l'opération de séduction de son crush était au point mort. Maggie n'arrivait à rien. Savoir qu'Alex Danvers n'était pas en couple avec Lena Luthor était une chose. Résister aux rumeurs persistantes sur leur couple était une toute autre chose.

Maggie en était à un stade où entendre un élève murmurer « Danvers » ou « Luthor » était devenu un véritable supplice. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, vraiment. C'était comme entendre une craie crisser sur un tableau noir ou entendre la grosse dame chanter très faux du Wagner. Cela lui crispait le corps entier et lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Ce qui n'était pas franchement une bonne idée. Être enfermée à Azkaban l'éloignerait à coup sûr d'Alex.

Dès lors, Maggie avait cherché le parfait dérivatif pour calmer ses sentiments meurtriers. La préfète-en-chef était devenue une championne olympique du retrait de points. Tous les conspirateurs de rumeurs, même les membres de l'honorable maison de Gryffondor dans une moindre mesure, perdaient au minimum cinq points de maison pour des motifs divers et variés, parfois même dix points s'ils osaient réclamer. Maggie avait même trouvé des excuses particulièrement loufoques mais dans l'ensemble cela se limitait très fortement à des questions vestimentaires.

En deux jours, Maggie réussit l'exploit de retirer l'équivalent de deux cents points à chaque maison, y compris la sienne. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Bientôt, les élèves comprirent qu'elle avait clairement un problème avec la mode sorcière.

Les elfes de maison furent grandement sollicités pour du linge à laver et à repasser. Tout le monde fit des efforts et jamais de mémoire de professeur on ne vit autant d'élèves tirés à quatre épingles, même dans leurs pyjamas.

Mais Maggie n'allait pas se calmer pour si peu. Elle insista par la suite sur l'obligation impérieuse d'avoir les cheveux parfaitement brossés ou peignés. Puis quelques jours plus tard, la préfète-en-chef se lança dans une croisade sur l'importance d'avoir des chaussures propres.

Darla était pour ainsi dire la seule qui osait encore l'approcher. Winn, lui, avait pratiquement disparu de la circulation et Maggie comptait l'interroger sur la cape d'invisibilité illégale qu'il devait avoir acquise pour réussir cet exploit – tout en lui retirant une belle quantité de points bien entendu.

Mais la jeune gryffondor avant de parler lui cloua le bec avec un sort de mutisme qui choqua Maggie.

\- Maggie chérie, tu sais que je t'aime, mais tu es vraiment épuisante depuis des jours. Ca devient vraiment très long. Et avec Danvers qui est en permanence sur son balai suite à la victoire écrasante de Serpentard contre les Poufsouffle pour tenter de les rattraper… ton humeur est devenue exécrable.

La septième année agitait les lèvres sans parler, Darla fut confuse un instant avant de lever le sort qui la rendait muette.

\- Darla…

\- Oui je sais, cinq points en moins.

\- Je n'allais pas dire ça.

\- Menteuse.

Maggie rougit. D'accord, c'était exactement ce qu'elle allait dire. Mais ce n'était clairement pas une bonne idée de le lui faire remarquer. Elle résista à l'envie de lui enlever des points pour lui avoir fait remarquer qu'elle avait tendance à en enlever beaucoup récemment.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'enlever des points…

\- Je fais respecter le règlement… marmonna-t-elle piteusement.

\- Tu sais que les serpentard envisagent de demander ton transfert dans leur maison ?

Maggie était outrée face à cette annonce. D'accord, elle était un peu prompte à retirer des points, mais de là à vouloir la considérer comme une serpent… C'était largement non mérité.

\- Je ne suis certainement pas aussi terrible que ça, maugréa la préfète-en-chef.

\- N'en soit pas si sûr, jeune pouliche. Tu as traumatisé notre adorable professeur de métamorphose je te signale. Tu lui as retiré des points de maison ! Parce que sa cravate était de travers… C'est un professeur ! Et le sablier a décompté ça ! Personne ne croyait que c'était possible. Avoue que cette situation ne peut plus durer. Pourquoi n'inviterais-tu pas Alex pour un entraînement de Quidditch vu qu'elle vit sur son balai désormais ?

\- Tu te souviens que je ne fais pas partie d'une équipe ?

\- Exactement, raison de plus pour faire ça ! Tu manques d'entraînement et tu aurais bien besoin de prendre l'air. Du coup, tu vas aller voler avec elle.

Darla avait envie de secouer Maggie comme un prunier mais elle se retenait de justesse de le faire. La sablier des Gryffondor ne se remettrait probablement jamais d'un tel affront. La jeune latino avait par contre des idées très précises pour éviter de suivre les conseils de son amie.

\- Je ne fais pas partie d'une équipe parce que j'ai le vertige, je te rappelle…

Un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux lui répondit.

\- Excuse bidon.

\- Je parle de vertige ! Pas simplement que je n'en ai pas envie…

\- M'en fiche, ma biche. Tu as besoin d'être loin de nous et quand je dis « nous », je parle du collectif des élèves et professeurs de Poudlard. Pour notre bien, va affronter tes peurs. Ensuite, tu célébreras cette victoire en attrapant Alex dans les vestiaires où tu l'embrasseras à perdre haleine avant de la pousser sous la douche et lui faire subir les derniers outrages avec son consentement. Important ça, le consentement.

Dire que Maggie rougissait était un euphémisme. Darla venait de décrire son fantasme numéro 25 au sujet d'Alex Danvers. Effectivement, elle allait devoir affronter ses peurs. Si elle voulait conquérir la belle serdaigle, elle allait devoir passer à l'action. C'était clair et net.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, Darla…

\- J'ai toujours raison !

À ce moment-là, le tableau de la grosse dame laissa passer Winn qui devint blême avant de jurer un bon coup en s'apercevant que Maggie était présente dans la pièce.

\- Par les culottes en dentelle de Merlin ! J'étais persuadé que tu étais en train de faire une ronde punitive dans le parc, je t'en supplie laisse-moi vivre un jour de plus…

\- Je ne te retirerai pas de points…

Winn fit les yeux ronds. Était un piège grossier ou Maggie était redevenue douce et gentille ?

\- Sérieusement ? La rumeur laisse entendre que tu retires même des points aux fantômes du château… La Dame Grise te fuit comme la peste et ne parlons même pas du Moine Gras !

\- Winn, Maggie… Vous savez que je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux, vous êtes mignons, un peu intelligents quand vous n'êtes pas éperdument amoureux et vous avez de l'humour. Alors pourriez-vous arrêter une bonne fois pour toute d'écouter les rumeurs qui courent dans l'enceinte de ce château ? Rien n'est vrai ! Ni Alex et Lena en couple, ni Maggie qui retire des points aux fantômes, ni que Loïs Lane est une vélane parce qu'elle est bien trop belle que pour que ce soit naturel. Tout au plus, on peut dire qu'il est vrai que Maggie retire des points aux professeurs.

Un cri de joie retentit. Winn semblait extatique.

\- Saperlipopette. Ah quand même… C'est pour ça que le cours de métamorphose est annulé aujourd'hui ? Tu es mon héroïne !

Maggie glapit. Elle était un monstre et elle avait traumatisé l'un des plus gentils professeurs du château. Il fallait qu'elle essaie de s'expliquer avec son professeur avant d'être convoquée devant la direction. Elle ne voulait pas être expulsée de Poudlard. Elle n'avait plus que ce château comme maison depuis que ses parents l'avaient mise à la porte en découvrant que ses penchants amoureux ne correspondaient pas du tout à leur idéal.

\- Vous m'excusez, je dois réparer mes conneries, murmura-t-elle en filant.

Winn s'installa près de Darla et posa sa tête sur son épaule une fois que sa préfète-en-chef fut loin.

\- J'ai bien cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque.

\- Ça s'est vu. Tu étais blême.

\- Ne ris pas, vilaine.

\- Tu m'aimes bien, Winn.

\- J'avoue. Mais tout de même, ne ris pas. Je te signale que je passe mon temps à glaner des informations pour que Maggie puisse enfin sortir avec la serdaigle de ses rêves avant de quitter le château avec son diplôme en poche.

\- Et tu crois que je ne fais pas de même ?

\- Certes, nous essayons tous les deux de sauver Sawyer. Mais en attendant, Maggie est toujours célibataire, les sabliers sont vides et Alex n'a toujours pas avoué qu'elle aimait les filles au grand public pour convaincre Maggie de lui sauter dessus… Nous sommes nuls.

Ils soupirèrent en cœur. Effectivement la situation ne s'améliorait pas vraiment. Darla se permit tout de même de commenter un peu leurs dernières avancées.

\- Nous avons une Sawyer qui refuse de se lancer dans le vide et une Alex Danvers insensible. Cette fille n'a jamais remarqué les regards énamourés de Maggie. On devrait lui acheter une paire de lunettes, ça serait probablement plus efficace.

\- J'y ai pensé aussi. Aux lunettes s'entend.

Winn et Darla discutèrent du prix des lunettes et décidèrent que le bonheur de leur préfète-en-chef ne devait pas se faire aux dépends de leurs économies. Puis, après un instant de silence agréable, Darla demanda :

\- Tu as la preuve que Lena et Kara sont en couple ?

Le jeune homme n'était clairement pas au courant vu son glapissement effaré.

\- Attends, quoi ?! Elles sont en couple ?! Tu te fiches de moi ? Depuis quand ?!

\- Oh mon Merlin, Winn, si tu n'es même pas encore au courant de ça, tu m'étonnes que tu patauges en essayant de trouver des informations sur Alex.

\- Kara n'est même pas…

\- N'est pas quoi ? Tu ne pas me sortir une phrase idiote et inconsidérée sur les gens qui n'ont pas un faciès en lien avec leur sexualité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai, ne jamais préjuger de l'orientation sexuelle de quelqu'un. Qu'il fasse son coming out et là enfin nous saurons où il est dans le spectre. Mais tout de même… Kara et Lena ? Ça semble un peu gros comme explication non ?

\- Je te parie une mornille que j'ai raison.

\- Pari tenu.


	11. La jalousie est un vilain défaut

Aujourd'hui, j'ai changé de lieu de travail. Je me suis perdue littéralement dedans pendant au moins 40 minutes... Les ascenseurs de mon boulot sont les versions moldues des escaliers de Poudlard, je vous le dis !

Bonne lecture et à demain !

* * *

11\. La jalousie est un vilain défaut

Face au vent de panique que semait Maggie dans le château, Alex avait décidé qu'elle devait compenser un peu la folie étrange qui s'était emparée de la Gryffondor. Elle aurait pu lui en parler directement, mais pour une raison totalement inconnue, Maggie semblait l'éviter à tout prix.

Cette situation devenait presque embarrassante. Dès qu'elle croisait la préfète-en-chef dans un couloir, cette dernière semblait disparaître comme par enchantement dans un couloir parallèle ou dans une salle de classe. En quelques secondes elle semblait s'évanouir dans la nature, ce qui n'était pas du tout du goût d'Alex qui commençait à se demander si la préfète n'essayait pas de l'éviter.

Ce qui serait, à bien y réfléchir, totalement stupide. Elles semblaient enfin avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente, par Merlin, Maggie utilisait enfin son prénom et elles avaient des idées très similaires sur le bal à venir ! Bon, il fallait aussi avouer que d'entendre Maggie prononcer son prénom lui fichait des frissons de la tête aux pieds et qu'Alex rêvait d'embrasser la septième année avant qu'elle ne quitte le château définitivement...

Alex croisa un groupe de cinq serpentard habillés de manière absolument parfaite, sans le moindre pli de travers, les cheveux impeccables et parlant ni trop bas ni trop fort. Elle était tout simplement épatée.

\- Vous tous ! Vous êtes en quelle année ?

La panique se lisait sur tous les visages. Cependant un jeune garçon sembla surmonter sa peur et bafouilla qu'ils étaient en première année. La préfète de Serdaigle siffla pour marquer son approbation.

\- Dix points pour Serpentard, annonça-t-elle en les dépassant. Continuez comme ça.

Le groupe sembla se détendre un instant avant de se ressaisir et de se diriger vers les cachots sans courir.

Le château tournait vraiment à l'envers. Tout le monde était désormais très à cheval sur le règlement et Alex passait presque pour une personne négligée. Et cela s'expliquait par le simple fait que Maggie ne lui avait pas encore fait la moindre remarque sur sa tenue ou sur son comportement.

Car bien entendu, Alex était la seule personne à qui Maggie n'avait pas enlevé le moindre point.

Alex en était presque jalouse de tous les habitants du château, fantômes et professeurs compris… Eux au moins avaient la chance de croiser la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor.

Si la situation perdurait, la serdaigle avait déjà tout prévu. Un plan diabolique qui lui ferait enfreindre au moins dix articles du règlement et ce, sous le nez de la préfète-en-chef. Si Maggie l'évitait, au moins, Alex en aurait la preuve claire et nette si elle ne perdait pas un point.

Soudain, le regard d'Alex attrapa une longue chevelure brune et un rire cristallin. Voilà qui était intéressant. Miss Lena Luthor dans toute sa splendeur alors qu'Alex ne l'avait plus croisée depuis un bon moment. Ce qui était bien plus suspicieux que la disparition de Maggie.

Ne pas croiser une de ses serdaigle alors qu'elles vivaient dans la même tour et devaient donc passer un certain temps dans ce lieu ne prouvait qu'une chose : Lena Luthor se cachait depuis la sortie du fameux journal annonça leur 'relation'.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Lena pour avouer un truc aussi insensé ?

Sans attendre, elle se précipita en courant pour rattraper sa condisciple de cinquième année. Ce n'est qu'après quelques instants qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point cette course allait être très mal interprétée. Elle avait l'air de courir après son amoureuse pour le simple principe de la voir entre deux cours. Tout le monde la dévisageait. Il y avait probablement aussi le fait qu'elle enfreignait le règlement strict imposé par Maggie Sawyer mais Alex doutait grandement que les élèves présents sautent sur cette explication…

Lena s'éloignait déjà et Alex accéléra encore un peu sa course et l'attrapa par la manche pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'elle. Tant pis pour sa réputation, la rumeur allait désormais courir de plus belle.

La jeune serdaigle était très étonnée de la voir. Elle avait un sourire crispé et semblait chercher une issue de secours.

Soudain, Alex se figea en entendant la voix de la préfète-en-chef qui hantait ses pensées. Maggie avait la voix sèche et son air revêche prouvait qu'elle était plus fâchée encore. Alex ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était absolument adorable quand elle était furieuse. Elle avait l'air dure à cuire et terriblement sexy.

\- Danvers, courir dans les couloirs alors que le temps est humide… c'est à la fois casse-cou et diablement dangereux. Je savais que l'amour rendait aveugle mais ce n'est pas une raison pour agir de cette manière. Une préfète doit donner l'exemple. Cinq points en moins pour Serdaigle pour course inconsidérée. Et cinq points encore en moins pour tenue négligée.

Alex sentait qu'elle venait de faire une très grosse bêtise, mais cela était peut-être finalement une bonne chose. Était-ce de la jalousie qu'elle percevait ? Était-ce seulement possible que Maggie l'aime bien ? Elle n'était quand même pas amoureuse de Lena ?! Non, non, non, non, non !

\- Maggie, je…

\- Et cinq points en moins pour avoir donné le mauvais exemple. Autre chose, Danvers ?

\- Non, Maggie. Bien reçu. Je ferai bien attention.

\- Parfait. Danvers, nous en parlerons lors de la prochaine réunion des préfets. Bonne journée.

Maggie avait les lèvres pincées par l'agacement. Le fait de voir Alex se précipiter vers Lena l'avait affectée bien plus que ce qu'elle ne l'avait redouté. Darla, bien entendu, était présente pour assister à ce désastre. Ce qui était une bonne chose, s'obligea de croire Maggie. Ainsi, son amie ne se fourvoierait plus en croyant que Lena était amoureuse de Kara. C'était bien avec Alex qu'elle était et pas avec la blondinette de la famille.

Alex tenait toujours fermement la manche de la robe de Lena. Il était hors de question que la serdaigle lui échappe. Pourtant, l'affaire allait se révéler ardue quand Darla, les mains sur les hanches se précipita vers elle une fois Maggie fut assez éloignée.

\- Danvers ! Tout le monde fait des efforts pour que Maggie redevienne douce gentille et agréable et toi, toi et tes enjambées de géant, vous essayez de me la remettre encore plus de mauvais poil ?! Tout ça pour… Darla dévisagea Lena. Tout ça pour ça !

Darla savait pertinemment que c'était inutile de parler avec la préfète. Alex Danvers n'était pas connue pour être une pro de la drague et du flirt. Mais la jeune femme savait que Maggie et Alex craquaient l'une pour l'autre. C'était limpide tant dans les cartes et les boules de cristal que dans la réalité. Alors pourquoi cette grande idiote courrait-elle après Lena au lieu de séduire Maggie ?!

C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre.

\- Demain, je veux te voir en tête-à-tête. C'est concernant tes piètres résultats en divination. Je me suis portée volontaire pour t'aider à rattraper la matière.

\- Je n'ai jamais…

Alex voulait clairement indiquer qu'elle n'avait pas, à sa connaissance du moins, des problèmes en divination et qu'elle se satisfaisait parfaitement de ses notes médiocres. Cependant, en voyant Darla aussi furieuse, elle décida qu'il serait peut-être pour le mieux de se laisser porter par les événements. Darla et Maggie étaient des meilleures amies. La jeune femme pourrait certainement l'éclairer sur le comportement totalement insensé de la préfète-en-chef.

\- D'accord, Darla. Salle de divination, demain matin ? Disons sept heures et demi ?

\- Parfait, et apporte les croissants. Et quelques pains en chocolat. Un bon déjeuner me mettra dans de meilleures conditions pour t'inculquer un peu de bon sens.

\- Je… D'accord.

\- Merveilleux, à demain Danvers, je te laisser avec Lena. Je suis certaine que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Et n'oublie pas ton thé ! Grandes feuilles bien entendu. Vert ou noir, au choix.

Darla s'enfuit vers les cachots, probablement pour suivre son cours de potions. Lena devait donc la rejoindre à un moment donné, car c'était un cours entre les gryffondor et les serdaigle. Mais Alex allait tenir bon, elle voulait son explication et elle la voulait maintenant. Si Lena perdait des points… et bien, c'était dommage mais pas catastrophique. Les sabliers étaient déjà vides. Elle entraîna sa cadette dans une salle abandonnée – tant pis pour l'eau supplémentaire apportée au moulin de la rumeur – et lâcha Lena.

\- Alex, je peux tout t'expliquer, entama Lena qui comprenait que sa préfète devait être très confuse.

L'aînée des Danvers avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- J'espère bien, Luthor.

Lena imaginait mal comment elle allait pouvoir s'en sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment annoncer que Kara était en couple avec elle. Alex ne devait pas découvrir ça de cette manière…

\- Mais pas aujourd'hui, en fait.

Alex lui fit les gros yeux avant de sortir sa baguette. Misère, pensa Lena. Elle allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Oh si jeune fille, sinon je te fiche des devoirs en plus et des travaux supplémentaires pour aider le concierge !

La cadette fit la grimace.

\- D'accord. Tout ce que tu voudras comme amende. Je le ferai. Juste… Laisse-moi quelques jours et je t'expliquerai tout, c'est promis. Juste, fais-moi confiance ?

\- Lenaaaaaa.

\- Je te promets qu'il y a une bonne explication, mais cela ne repose pas que sur moi. Je ne te demande que quelques jours.

\- Et je saurais tout ?

\- Promis.

Alex soupira. Elle allait regretter cette décision. Elle la regrettait déjà alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore entièrement prise.

\- Allez, file en cours. Mais j'exige l'explication que tu m'as promise !

Bien entendu, c'est à ce moment-là que Winn entra dans la classe à la recherche de sa partenaire de potions. Il sembla totalement mortifié lorsqu'il entendit Lena Luthor affirmer à sa préfète :

\- Je t'adore !

Lena attrapa Winn par le bras et marcha à pas rapides – sans courir bien entendu. Une fois en classe, ils s'installèrent à leur table pour travailler sur la potion du jour.

\- Lena… Tu parlais de quoi avec Alex ?

\- Oh, rien…

\- D'accord. Dis, Lena, tu me le dirais si la rumeur était fondée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu vas me poser des questions sur Danvers ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu sais, depuis que cette rumeur court, je pense que je n'ai jamais autant discuté de Danvers avec des personnes qui ne me parlent pourtant que très rarement.

\- Je me doute, mais toi et moi, nous parlons souvent.

\- C'est vrai.

Prenant son plus bel air innocent, Winn se pencha vers Lena avec un sourire de conspirateur.

\- En parlant de Danvers, prenons la cadette. Tu penses quoi de Kara ?

\- Hein ?! s'étrangla Lena en entendant la question.

Lena sentait ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Elle semble étrange en ce moment… continua Winn implacablement.

\- Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas remarqué. Kara est souvent dans les nuages. Je pense qu'elle s'inquiète pour ses BUSE. Moi aussi, ça m'inquiète, je dois bien l'avouer.

\- Elle est vraiment bizarre je veux dire. Elle ne mange presque plus… Pour un peu, je pourrais croire qu'elle est amoureuse…

\- Winn, tu rêves.

Lena riait doucement en se demandant comment changer la conversation. Rapidement. Tant pis pour sa réputation. Si elle devait faire exploser un chaudron pour éviter les sujets délicats, elle le ferait. Cassiopée lui avait raconté un jour les meilleures astuces pour transformer une innocente potion en feu d'artifice.

Le pauvre Winn, après un passage rapide à l'infirmerie, passa le reste de la journée avec des cheveux orange et une peau violette. Il se demandait si effectivement il n'allait pas perdre une mornille…


	12. Ronde de nuit et tasses de thé

Amandine, tes reviews sont littéralement devenue mon calendrier de l'avent

Et à tous les revieweurs, merci. Cette période a été très rude émotionnellement et juste vous lire et savoir que je vous ai permis de voyager/rêver un peu, c'est une victoire extraordinaire pour moi. J'espère vous ensorceler encore longtemps !

Bonne lecture et à demain !

* * *

 **12\. Ronde de nuit et tasses de thé**

Maggie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir encore et encore dans sa tête les évènements de la journée. Non, elle devait être honnête. Elle revoyait encore et encore Alex se précipiter comme si sa vie en dépendait sur Lena. Lui attraper sa robe et lui lancer un sourire victorieux. Pour ainsi dire, Alex Danvers avait fait la même tête que quand elle attrapait le vif d'or…

C'était rageant. Pourquoi fallait-il que la préfète de Serdaigle soit en couple avec Luthor ? Darla avait pourtant tout tenté pour lui ôter cette idée de la tête mais il fallait faire face et affronter la vérité les yeux dans les yeux. Luthor avait réussi à conquérir Alex pendant qu'elle, Maggie je suis une petite nouille Sawyer, se morfondait d'amour dans son coin.

Bon, il était vrai que Danvers aurait pu faire un effort et comprendre que si Maggie n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer en sa présence, c'était parce qu'elle était bien trop occupée à calmer les ardeurs de son cœur.

La préfète-en-chef des Gryffondor était triste. C'était un fait établi désormais. Elle faisait le deuil d'une relation hypothétique qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec Alex. Et c'était vraiment douloureux.

Cela lui tordait le ventre étrangement. Et puis son cœur semblait se briser dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la belle Alex.

C'était décidé. Elle allait l'éviter définitivement. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle savait éviter Alex si elle le voulait…

Mais le voulait-elle vraiment ?

Une part d'elle-même voulait voler le cœur d'Alex et l'emmener loin de Lena Luthor. C'était très égoïste et mesquin. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette envie profonde et tenace.

Maggie salua un fantôme qui sursauta avant de s'enfuir à travers le mur.

\- Je suis désolée ! Reviens !

Bon sang ! Même les fantômes ne voulaient plus la voir. Elle allait finir seule et moche et triste et on la retrouverait en train de hanter les toilettes comme Mimi geignarde… Ou pire, elle hanterait la tour d'astronomie et verrait Alex et Lena en train de se bécoter…

\- Adieu, monde cruel !

Maggie se comportait-elle telle une drama queen ? Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Cependant, au détour d'un couloir, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Était-ce Kara et Lena, pendant la nuit, au milieu d'un couloir en train de…

Étaient-elles en train d'échanger un baiser passionné ?!

Maggie s'approcha. Kara avait bloqué Lena contre un mur en pierre mais avait pensé à passer une main derrière sa tête pour éviter qu'elle se cogne. Elle avait passé une jambe entre celle de la brunette et semblait lui voler un baiser passionné. Cette vue était assez érotique. Le fait que ce soit Lena et Kara changeait absolument tout.

\- Ohmonmerlin ! s'écria la préfète-en-chef.

Kara se sépara brusquement de Lena, rouge de honte et de confusion.

\- Maggie, n'alerte pas les professeurs, pitié !

\- Comment… Pourquoi… Je… Kara, Lena…

\- Maggie, calme-toi, pitié. Enlève-nous des points mais pitié, ne fais pas de scandale.

Maggie hésita longuement, elle était bien trop bouleversée par cette découverte. Que devait-elle faire ?

\- Vous avez pensé à Alex ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, intervint timidement Lena.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Lena s'exprima en premier. Avec une rapidité et un stress qui ne lui étaient pas familier.

\- Je sors avec Kara, pas Alex. Tout ça est un vaste malentendu parce que je ne voulais pas que Kara soit obligée d'avouer ses sentiments pour moi devant toute l'école alors que sa mère n'est au courant de rien.

Maggie n'eut alors aucun regret, elle leur annonça qu'elle leur retirait vingt-cinq points chacune et raccompagna les filles dans leurs salles communes respectives. Kara fut la première à rejoindre sa maison puis Maggie et Lena montèrent dans les étages.

\- Tu ne vas pas nous dénoncer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Promis ?

\- Je ne ferais jamais de mal à quelqu'un qui se cherche. Ni à quelqu'un qui s'est trouvé non plus. Je me fiche pas mal de votre sexualité du moment que vous ne brisez pas le cœur d'Alex.

\- Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. Strictement rien.

Maggie croyait Lena. Et c'était un vrai soulagement d'entendre qu'Alex était libre. Darla avait donc raison depuis le début… Winn aussi. La gryffondor allait en entendre parler longtemps si ses amis avaient la confirmation de ce fait.

D'un autre coté… Darla était de bons conseils. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider à draguer la jolie Serdaigle ?

\- Allez, va dormir. Si je te croise encore dehors pendant la nuit, c'est tout le sablier des Serdaigle qui va en prendre un coup.

\- Sawyer, tu sais que nous avons à peine cinquante points. Ce qui est aussi valable à vrai dire pour Gryffondor, Serpentard et Poufsouffle. On est déjà laminés et c'est à cause de toi. Tu peux nous menacer mais à un moment, nous allons juste découvrir si on peut avoir des points négatifs dans nos sabliers.

Lena était intriguée par le comportement de la préfète-en-chef qui souriait désormais comme si Noël était avancé de quelques semaines. Maggie semblait presque… détendue. Ce qui ne faisait pas sens…

Lena répondit à la question pour rentrer dans sa salle commune et fila au lit. Elle ne voulait pas croiser de nouveau Alex au risque de perdre encore plus de points. Elle avait eu assez d'émotions pour la journée !

Au petit matin, Alex arriva dans la classe de divination par la trappe avec un panier chargé des viennoiseries demandées. Son rendez-vous était déjà bien installé dans un des fauteuils de la salle avec une énorme théière qui fleurait bon la vanille.

\- Salut petit chaperon Danvers ! Quel beau panier, dis-moi !

Alex se retint de lui tirer la langue.

\- Je n'ai pas de beurre et encore moins de… mince, qu'est-ce que transporte le petit chaperon rouge encore ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai demandé de venir ici pour discuter des contes de fées ?

\- Non, je suppose que ce n'est pas pour ça, mais ça m'intrigue en fait…

La Gryffondor ne put étouffer son rire.

\- T'es vraiment une serdaigle. Aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Ça me semblait évident…

Darla n'était pourtant pas là pour faire un brin de causette avec Alex. Enfin si. Mais cela ne concernait nullement l'appartenance à la maison du savoir pas plus que les contes moldus… Elle avait besoin de réponses claires et nettes. Et probablement d'un signe divinatoire ou deux. Elle versa une tasse de thé à Alex et s'en servit une également.

Elle sourit en voyant la serdaigle boire rapidement le liquide pourtant encore très chaud. Parfait.

\- Bref, Danvers. Venons-en à ce qui m'intéresse vraiment. Tu sors avec Luthor ?

Le monde entier n'avait que cette question à la bouche et ça commençait à devenir lassant. Pour ainsi dire, même les professeurs s'y étaient mis. Et Maggie ! Son crush avait osé lui demander si elle était en couple avec une autre fille… C'était pathétique.

Maggie qui clairement n'en avait rien à faire qu'Alex soit en couple ou non…

Alex balaya cette pensée rapidement et répondit à la question posée, un peu trop vivement.

\- Non ! Cette rumeur court peut-être dans ces murs mais c'est non.

\- Pourquoi sembles-tu outrée ?

Darla semblait réellement intriguée et elle perdit un instant le fil de son étude discrète de la tasse de thé d'Alex.

\- Parce que cette rumeur est insensée et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Lena s'obstine à la propager et à la confirmer à qui veut bien l'entendre ! Annoncer ça à la Gazette de Poudlard ? C'était quand même quelque chose de totalement inapproprié et inexact.

\- Donc tu n'es pas amoureuse d'elle et tu ne veux pas concrétiser ça ? Avec Luthor s'entend.

\- Non, elle est une super gardienne de Quidditch, elle est très chouette mais je ne veux pas être avec elle.

\- Tu aimerais quelqu'un d'autre ?

Les pensées d'Alex se focalisèrent directement sur Maggie. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas oublier Maggie Sawyer qui l'évitait comme la peste ?

\- Non…

\- Tu rougis.

\- Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas tes oignons de savoir qui j'apprécie ou non.

D'un air nonchalant, Darla se pencha sur la table qui la séparait de la préfète des serdaigle. Il était temps de la secouer comme un prunier, histoire de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

\- Maggie est toujours célibataire, si jamais cette information t'intéresse.

Alex retint un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne devait pas se réjouir d'une telle information. C'était mesquin de souhaiter que quelqu'un soit célibataire.

Même si on avait un crush de la taille de l'ex-bloc-soviétique pour ladite personne.

Crush qui n'était absolument pas réciproque, fallait-il encore le répéter.

\- Ah… Et tu comptes me faire la liste de tous les célibataires de Poudlard ?

\- Feins l'indifférence. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Darla, tu te trompes grandement sur mon compte.

\- Tu viens de finir ton thé. Je lis les feuilles, je te rappelle…

\- Tu mens. C'est absurde. Mes feuilles de thé ne disent rien. Je n'ai jamais cru en ces sornettes…

Alex se retenait difficilement de regarder sa tasse. Qu'est-ce que cette gryffondor pensait y avoir lu ? C'était un art qu'elle détestait. C'était basé sur des croyances désuètes et sans fondement… N'est-ce pas ?

Darla était vexée comme un pou mais se retint de justesse de se lancer dans un cours magistral sur le bien-fondé des arts divinatoires. Elle n'était pas non plus là pour éduquer Danvers aux arts subtils…

\- Tu es vraiment nouille dans l'art des feuilles de thé. Tout comme tu es nouille dans ta manière de flirter et de draguer.

\- Je n'essaie pas de te draguer !

\- Oh ça, je le sais parfaitement. Mais je te conseille vivement de te dépêcher si tu veux séduire Maggie, non ne dit rien, garde tes excuses stupides pour quelqu'un que ça pourrait intéresser. Je dis simplement que Maggie est une fille géniale et qu'un jour, une fille avec un peu de jugeote lui mettra le grappin dessus et finira très certainement par l'épouser. Et si tu ne tentes pas ta chance, ce quelqu'un ne sera pas toi.

\- Darlaaaaa.

\- Je te dis ça à titre informatif. Ne joue pas avec ses sentiments. Lena Luthor et les rumeurs, c'est une chose… Mais que je sache, tu n'as pas nié aimer les filles, donc tu dois être capable de remarquer une fille aussi charmante que ma meilleure amie. Tu es une fille intelligente et je pense que tu n'es pas aveugle, tu es capable de jouer au Quidditch. Maggie est magique. Littéralement magique. Et vois-tu, j'aime les happy ending… Alors n'hésite pas à la considérer comme un très beau vif d'or… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, attrapeuse. Sur ce, bonne journée et merci pour le déjeuner. C'était parfait.

Une fois l'agaçante Darla sortie de la pièce, l'aînée des Danvers attrapa sa tasse et un livre dans la bibliothèque de son professeur. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'avait vu sa condisciple.


	13. Réunion au sommet

De la romance que diable ! Cette fanfiction prend un tournant... intéressant. Début du fluff ?

Bonne lecture et à demain !

* * *

 **13\. Réunion au sommet**

En ce matin glacial et brumeux, un sourire niais ornait les lèvres d'Alex Danvers lorsqu'elle traversa la grande salle pour aller déjeuner. Elle était ravie, non, c'était bien plus que ça, elle était extatique. Elle avait enfin l'opportunité de voir Maggie et la préfète-en-chef ne pourrait plus lui échapper. Ils avaient une réunion des préfets qui ne pouvait en aucun cas être annulée – tous les projets pour le bal devaient être mis en route le plus vite possible à un mois de Noël.

Alex n'arrivait pas à réfréner ses fantasmes. C'était très malheureux. Plus elle essayait de ne pas penser à Maggie et plus la Gryffondor prenait de la place dans ses pensées. Était-ce une mauvaise chose ? Pour son assiduité en classe, certainement. Pour sa vie personnelle, disons que cela était surtout frustrant.

Elle croisa le regard de Darla en lançant négligemment un regard vers la table des Gryffondor. Bien sûr, la pro de la divination lui fit un sourire niais et un clin d'œil. Pire encore, elle leva sa tasse de thé pour lui lancer un 'santé Danvers' à travers la Grande Salle où elles prenaient le petit-déjeuner.

Comme il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde, elle s'autorisa à parler à haute et intelligible voix à travers la salle.

\- Santé, Darla.

Alex rougissait. C'était ridicule mais ce qu'elle avait lu dans sa tasse de thé était… prometteur. Du moins, si elle se fiait à toutes les significations positives et non pas aux signaux alarmistes. Elle préférait se dire qu'elle allait trouver l'amour éternel et non pas attraper une maladie mortelle. Et oublier le fait que sa tasse lui annonçait également une brûlure agréable ?! Vraiment ? Alex avait très certainement mal interprété une feuille ou l'autre, mais elle ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde.

\- Salut Alex, fit une voix enthousiaste.

\- Kara !

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien entendu. Installe-toi.

Discuter avec Kara de bon matin était souvent très agréable. Kara papotait gaiement tout en laissant son vis-à-vis répondre par des 'hum hum' endormis.

\- Tu as bien une réunion de préfets ce matin ? demanda Kara en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Oui, tu veux faire une suggestion ?

\- Oh non. Juste… Sa petite sœur murmura discrètement, attirant ainsi tous les regards sur elle. Renseigne-toi sur Maggie.

\- Pardon ?

Ne pas rougir. Ne surtout pas rougir. En. Aucun. Cas.

\- Tu as sûrement remarqué mais Maggie a arrêté d'enlever des points à tout va. Elle est très… silencieuse. Je pense que nous en sommes – et quand je dis 'nous', c'est probablement tous les habitants de ce lieu – nous sommes… inquiets. Nous avons peur qu'elle tente de nous amadouer avant de nous retirer TOUS nos points.

Des élèves autour d'elles agitèrent frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas. Pour tout dire, tout le monde dans le château était inquiet. Alex aussi était inquiète à ce sujet. Maggie était devenue calme, très calme. Elle n'agressait plus les élèves en leur enlevant des points. C'était hautement perturbant. Chacun y voyait une tentative à moyen ou long terme pour leur retirer encore plus de points, même les professeurs. Un peu comme si elle les laissait baisser leur garde pour asséner un coup fatal à leur sablier.

Alex n'était pas du tout d'accord avec cette théorie. Maggie avait surtout l'air distraite. Dans la lune. En un mot, elle semblait pour ainsi dire 'amoureuse'. Et ça, Alex ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Du moins, pas sans se lancer elle aussi. Maggie était peut-être amoureuse, mais ça, c'était sans compter la détermination précise et sans faille d'Alex. Elle pouvait bien entendu tomber amoureuse. Juste, elle ne devait pas l'être de n'importe qui. Une Alex Danvers serait parfaite pensait la Serdaigle avec un sourire niais.

Conquérir le cœur de la Gryffondor était dans sa liste des priorités. Et Darla avait bien dit qu'elle était toujours célibataire. La question était de savoir pour combien de temps encore.

\- Je te promets d'enquêter sur ce mystère, Kara. D'ailleurs – Alex attrapa son sac – je file en avance à cette réunion. Pour mieux… enquêter.

Draguer aurait été un terme plus adéquat pour décrire la situation. Alex n'allait pourtant pas révéler ça à sa petite sœur. Si elle recevait un refus, cela serait bien moins délicat. Elle ne voulait pas expliquer à sa cadette pourquoi elle avait le cœur brisé.

Le château était calme. Elle arriva rapidement dans leur salle de réunion. Maggie y était déjà. Et elle était seule.

Maggie releva les yeux en entendant les bruits de pas et vit Alex. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Alex était célibataire. Merlin, elle n'allait jamais s'habituer à cette idée. Par contre, son célibat remettait littéralement en cause la possibilité qu'Alex aime les filles. C'était là un plus gros problème.

Parler. Elle devait parler et ne pas paraître bizarre aux yeux de la serdaigle. La séduire demanderait du doigté. Non, mauvaise image. Très mauvaise image. Bien trop pervers, et tentant à la fois. Maggie rougissait, elle sentait ses joues devenir bouillantes. Elle devait être subtile. Subtile.

\- Danvers ! Tu es en célibataire !

\- Hein ? fit Alex, totalement prise au dépourvu.

\- Je veux dire, tu es seule. Tu es la première à arriver, je veux dire. Ici. Dans cette pièce. Tu arrives en premier, et seule. C'est ça. C'est ce que je voulais dire. Célibataire, seule. Voilà.

Zéro pour la subtilité. Un pour la bizarrerie. Maggie s'en voulait déjà.

\- Oh, euh, oui. Ça pose un problème ?

\- Non. Non non, je t'en prie. Installe-toi.

\- Et je suis Alex.

Maggie fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lui expliquait-elle son prénom ?

\- Je sais… fit Maggie qui était perplexe.

\- Alors, utilise mon prénom, Maggie. Je préfère.

\- Oh, bien sûr, désolée. Alex.

Si elles avaient été dans une bande dessinée, Maggie était persuadée que lorsqu'elle prononçait 'Alex', le dessinateur mettrait des petits cœurs rouges tout autour.

\- Pas de souci Maggie. Je suis…

Alex hésita. Se lancer n'était pas facile. Surtout si d'autres préfets pouvaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Tu es, Alex ? fit Maggie en exagérant un peu son prénom pour la faire rire, avec succès.

\- Je suis contente de te voir. J'avais l'impression dernièrement que tu m'évitais.

Maggie se força à rire. Son rire était très nerveux. Parce que oui, cent fois oui, elle l'évitait. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'elle soit en couple avec Luthor. Et que la voir était comme recevoir une flèche en plein cœur.

\- Moi ? Nonnnnnnnn. Jamais. Voyons.

\- Promis ?

La préfète-en-chef fut désarçonnée par le sourire envoûtant que lui lançait Alex. Quelque chose avait changé. Mais quoi ?

Alex n'était quand même pas en couple ?!

Non…

\- Maggie ?

Merlin, elle adorait quand Alex Danvers prononçait son prénom.

\- Hin ?

\- C'est promis, tu ne m'évites pas ?

\- Promis, Alex.

James et Lucy arrivèrent ensemble en se chamaillant à propos d'un costume moldu pour le bal. Alex semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose. Elle dut pourtant décider de ne pas le faire et rejoignit sa place dans la salle.

La réunion fut assez rapide – si trois heures de réunion pouvaient être considérées comme rapides. Chacun avait une idée très précise de ce que le bal devait être. Malheureusement les avis étaient très contradictoires. Après une grosse heure de réunion, le sujet n'était toujours pas épuisé.

\- Qui ouvrira le bal ? demanda Lucy.

\- Euh, et bien, je pensais simplement que nous annoncerions qu'il débutait et que chacun pouvait eh bien, se lancer sur la piste.

\- Oh non ! Il faut un peu de romantisme que diable !

\- Lucy…

\- Maggie, c'est notre dernier bal. Pour James, moi et toi également. Il faut que ce soit épique.

\- Voilà une bonne idée ! Pourquoi ne pas ouvrir le bal avec vous trois et vos cavaliers ou cavalières ? fit la deuxième préfète de poufsouffle, Anaveah. Ce sera une belle entrée et comme ça, je peux rejoindre ma salle commune pour finir mes devoirs de métamorphoses.

\- Vendu. J'adore cette idée, annonça Lucy sans laisser planer de doute qu'elle se battrait pour mettre en place une vraie belle ouverture de bal.

\- D'accord, abdiqua Maggie.

Alex eut un mouvement brusque. C'était une bonne idée. Probablement. Il y avait juste qu'elle avait envisagé d'inviter Maggie au bal si le plan flirt fonctionnait. Mais de là à s'imaginer ouvrir le bal en dansant avec Maggie… C'était bien plus impressionnant que de simplement se fondre dans la foule avec la préfète-en-chef.

\- La réunion est terminée. Vous avez pour instruction d'annoncer aux élèves le thème du bal et leur expliquer la règle qui régit les costumes. Et expliquez-leur qu'être tout nu ou très très dévêtu est exclu.

\- Mince. J'avais pourtant une bonne idée.

\- Lucy, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais certaine que tu aurais eu une telle idée. Bref, bon travail et on se voit pour les décors, disons la semaine prochaine.

Maggie n'attendit pas pour rejoindre Alex. La Serdaigle avait pris des notes sur des dizaines de centimètres de parchemin et les rangeait dans son sac. Elle devait prendre une décision cruciale. Qui allait décider au minimum de la réussite de sa vie – sans vouloir bien entendu être mélodramatique.

\- Alex.

La préfète releva les yeux vers son aînée et semblait particulièrement souriante aujourd'hui. Maggie fut déconcentrée et oublia ce qu'elle voulait dire. Alex l'encouragea à continuer.

\- Oui ?

Maggie se souvint alors de la théorie de Darla. Elle n'avait que ça comme 'bonne' idée. Enfin, comme idée tout court.

\- Tu voudrais m'apprendre à voler ?

Elle regrettait déjà cette idée mais le sourire d'Alex Danvers valait bien une crise cardiaque.


	14. S'envoyer en l'air

Oui, il est presque 23h20 mais on est toujours bien le 14 décembre. Du coup, je suis toujours (à peu près) dans les temps :) Mon cours de cuisine a été nocturne pour une fois, thème de réveillon oblige. C'est donc bien repue et passablement endormie que je vous envoie ce petit épisode de l'avent au titre évocateur. Bon début de week end !

Bonne lecture et à demain !

* * *

14\. S'envoyer en l'air

Maggie avait froid. Le terrain de Quidditch était désert en cette heure matinale et une gelée blanche avait transformé la pelouse en une masse craquante sous les pieds de la Gryffondor. Elle avait mis un manteau pour se tenir au chaud et son écharpe rouge et or. Malheureusement rien n'y faisait, elle allait mourir congelée avant même d'apercevoir sa serdaigle préférée. Il était clair que la brunette n'avouerait jamais qu'elle s'était habillée pour séduire Alex et pas pour se tenir au chaud.

Dire qu'Alex fut horrifiée de voir Maggie était un euphémisme. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas contente de la voir, au contraire, elle avait le cœur qui fondait devant cette vision enchanteresse. Mais la préfète-en-chef était pour ainsi dire… nue. Du moins, elle n'était pas assez habillée que pour survivre au temps de ce début de novembre. Alex fit abstraction du fait qu'elle venait d'imaginer Maggie nue et se dépêcha de rejoindre la Gryffondor.

\- Maggie ! Salut.

\- Hey.

Il y a des moments dans la vie où les êtres humains se trouvent dans une position gênante et où personne n'ose parler. Ce moment entre Maggie et Alex en faisait très certainement partie. Elles étaient mal à l'aise et ne voulaient pas dire de bêtises.

Alex vit la septième année frissonner et prit une décision radicale.

\- Viens avec moi, Sawyer.

Elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à sa suite vers les vestiaires. Alex avait déjà eu un fantasme de ce type où elle entraînait Maggie vers les vestiaires pour lui voler des baisers enflammés. Elle essaya de ne pas y penser, en vain. Elle devait se reprendre.

Maggie de son côté allait tomber dans les pommes. La main d'Alex dans la sienne ? Elle pouvait mourir heureuse. C'était le contact physique le plus simple et le plus commun au monde. Et pourtant, elle sentait son ventre se contracter douloureusement de bonheur. Elle n'osait pas imaginer comment elle se sentirait si Alex l'embrassait. Tomberait-elle dans les pommes ? Ce serait gênant…

\- Alex, juste pour savoir…

Maggie avait son cœur qui battait à toute vitesse et elle se demanda si la serdaigle pouvait le sentir en tenant sa main. C'était cependant très agréable de sentir la main chaude de la préfète contre la sienne qui était bien froide.

\- On va où ?

Sa voix traduisait son anxiété et aussi un peu sa curiosité. Alex haussa les épaules et continua d'avancer, des papillons dans le ventre et des fantasmes plein la tête.

\- Dans mon vestiaire. Ça me semble un peu évident, Sawyer, non ?

\- Maggie, si je t'appelle Alex, tu m'appelles Maggie.

\- Bien entendu, Maggie. Évidemment. Allez viens, avant que tu finisses en reine des glaces.

L'aînée des Danvers ouvrit la porte d'un sort et invita galamment Maggie à s'engouffrer dans la pièce. La température était bien plus agréable ici.

\- Maggie, dis-moi donc… Tu es frigorifiée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne dirais pas vraiiiiment ça, c'est plus…

\- Frigorifiée ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu es en septième année…Tu te souviens des enchantements pour garder la chaleur…

\- Oups.

Maggie rougit. Ce n'était pas tant d'être prise en faute qui la gênait. C'était plus le fait qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie pour se protéger du froid parce qu'elle était trop occupée à penser à Alex et aux moyens de la séduire. Et également de déterminer, l'air de rien, si cela était seulement possible, si Alex était attirée par les filles.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je promets de ne pas attraper de rhume, Alex, je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais.

\- Non je veux dire… Comment pouvait-elle exprimer son idée sans vexer Maggie ? Humf. Maggie, tu as été très étrange dernièrement et je me demandais si tout allait bien.

Maggie pria Merlin et tous ses caleçons en dentelle que la serdaigle n'ait pas fait le lien avec la sortie de la Gazette – ou plutôt du torchon – de Poudlard.

\- Oui. Tout va bien, c'est juste que j'ai découvert des choses étonnantes et je pense que cela m'a un peu… déboussolée pendant un temps. Mais ça va, Alex, je te promets que ça va.

\- Bien.

Alex s'était éloignée un instant pour rejoindre son casier et attraper un de ses pulls de Quidditch. Elle n'allait certainement pas laisser son crush dans cet état.

\- Enfile ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Certes, c'est aux couleurs de Serdaigle et c'est très bleu et bronze. Mais c'est chaud. Et c'est exactement ce dont tu as besoin maintenant. Donc, ne juge pas ce pull par sa couleur et enfile-le.

Après avoir revêtu ledit pull, Maggie se fit deux réflexions. La première était que ce pull était effectivement très agréable et chaud et que cela faisait vraiment du bien. La seconde réflexion était beaucoup plus, disons, triviale. Ce pull sentait comme Alex. Elle nageait littéralement dans l'univers d'Alex. Et c'était grisant.

Elle était vraiment éprise de la serdaigle mais si elle voulait aller plus loin, il restait une seule et unique question en suspens. Elle devait absolument savoir, avant toute autre chose, si elle aimait les filles.

\- Maggie, le bleu et bronze te va vraiment très bien au teint. Ce pull te va tellement mieux qu'à moi… Je devrais te l'offrir pour Noël en fait.

Maggie se sentit rougir. Alex voulait lui offrir un cadeau de Noël ? Elle avait accidentellement voyagé dans un univers parallèle. Elle ne voyait que cette explication. La septième année essaya de changer ses idées d'une Alex en pyjama lui offrant un cadeau de Noël. Malencontreusement, elle demanda la première chose intelligible qui lui passa par l'esprit et en fut mortifiée.

\- Alors, comme ça, toi et Luthor ?

\- Oh pitié, ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu te mets à croire aux rumeurs ?

\- Je… je ne dis pas que j'y crois.

Maggie avait le sentiment d'avoir choqué Alex et elle tenta de se rattraper.

\- C'est juste très difficile de passer à côté de cette rumeur-ci. On ne parle plus que de vous deux.

Un soupir lui répondit.

\- Je ne te critique pas Maggie, c'est juste que… Tout ça… est faux. Lena est adorable, vraiment, mais nous n'avons qu'une très bonne amitié. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde semble vouloir propager cette idée que je suis en couple avec Lena. Et pour ta gouverne, sache que j'ai énormément entendu parler de la rumeur selon laquelle tu voulais supprimer la coupe des quatre maisons en détruisant tout espoir d'avoir des points.

\- Je voulais juste leur apprendre à respecter les règles. Mais avouons que toi et Lena, vous formeriez un couple d'enfer. Winn craignait que vous ne décidiez de conquérir le château avant de vouloir conquérir le monde.

\- Ah carrément, fit la sixième année en rigolant.

\- Yep.

\- Juste pour lui avoir fait peur, cette rumeur avait peut-être du bon.

Alex sentait que c'était le moment de se lancer et de tendre une perche à Maggie, si elle voulait séduire la jeune femme, elle avait tout intérêt à lui faire comprendre son orientation.

\- Du bon, d'abord pour ce fait là, et pour m'avoir permis de voir que tout le monde s'en ficherait si j'aimais les filles en fait.

\- Je pense que depuis mon coming out forcé et le scandale familial qui a suivi, les gens ont compris que ce n'était pas grave d'aimer les filles, juste que c'était grave d'être jugé, mis à la porte et renié pour ça – Maggie eut un rire jaune.

Alex eut mal au cœur. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de ramener Maggie à cette horrible période. Elle savait que Maggie avait souffert, elle l'avait vue errer dans le château comme une âme en peine.

\- Oui. Je suppose. Et pour ce que ça vaut aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours pensé et je penserai toujours que ta famille est atroce et que tu vaux tellement plus qu'eux. Tu es parfaitement valide et je pense que tu le sais. (valide ?)

\- Merci. Alex, tu…

\- Je ?

Il fallait se lancer ? Il fallait se lancer, décida la latino.

\- Tu aimes les filles ?

\- La rumeur a raison sur ce point, confirma Alex avec un sourire gêné. Yep.

\- Félicitations.

\- Merci. Alex résistait à l'envie de rire. C'est gentil à toi, tu es la première à me féliciter, je pense.

\- Kara ne l'a pas fait ?

Maggie était vraiment étonnée, Kara semblait être une fille bien et tolérante… Elle n'avait tout de même pas jugé sa propre sœur ?! Non c'était absurde vu la position dans laquelle elle avait trouvé la blondinette et Lena Luthor. Une position très sexy et qui ne démontrait absolument pas une attitude intolérante en matière de sexualité…

\- Non, elle ne m'a pas félicité. Kara a préféré lancer un sort de confettis de toutes les couleurs en criant 'je le savais'. D'après ma mère, elle en retrouve encore des kilos dans la maison.

\- Ah oui, je reconnais bien là ta sœur en fait. Ça ne m'étonne pas un seul instant qu'elle ait eu un tel entrain. Très poufsouffle.

\- Oh oui. Bon allez, envie d'essayer de t'envoyer en l'air ?

Maggie en serait bien tombée à la reverse si elle n'était pas paralysée par le choc. Elle avait réellement entendu ce qu'elle avait entendu ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, je… Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Alex rougit. Désolée, je ne voulais pas dire que, je… prétendons que tu n'as pas entendu ce que tu as entendu et qu'à la place j'ai demandé si tu voulais tenter de voler un peu en intérieur.

Alex attrapa un balai et le tendit à Maggie. Venait-elle réellement de proposer de manière non intentionnelle à la gryffondor de s'envoyer en l'air ? Elle était une nullité en drague, elle en était certaine.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu n'as pas tenté de voler depuis tes cours de première année, Maggie Sawyer.

La grimace de la jeune femme était presque drôle à voir, surtout quand elle annonça :

\- J'ai très peur.

\- Maggie… Si tu as peur, tu n'es pas obligée de tester le Quidditch voyons…

\- Mais je veux tenter, coupa rapidement Maggie. Avant de quitter le château, j'essaie tout ce qui est possible pour faire de mon séjour ici un moment inoubliable, magique et parfait. Poudlard est ma maison depuis mon bannissement familial et même si j'ai vraiment très peur, il faut que j'exorcise mes démons.

\- Je serai ravie de t'aider dans cette quête.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

'Embrasse-moi alors, Alex' pensa très fort Maggie. Malheureusement, Alex ne l'entendit pas vraiment.

\- Alex ?

\- Tutut. Silence. Monte sur ce balai. Moins de papote, plus d'action Sawyer. Allons voler un peu.

Maggie eut une horrible appréhension. Voler… Non, elle n'était pas très certaine du bien-fondé de cette idée. Elle voulait surtout draguer Alex et voler n'était qu'une simple excuse… Mais dire non à ces magnifiques yeux noisette ? Jamais elle ne pourrait le faire.

\- Pas haut, du tout.

\- Promis, on décollera d'un centimètre du sol si ça peut te mettre en confiance et après on avisera.


	15. Un couvre-feu ? Quel couvre-feu ?

Alors, étant rentrée à des heures indues cette nuit et sans le moindre accès internet... le calendrier de l'avent est décalé d'un jour XD je m'en excuse platement mais dites vous que du coup, le calendrier aura sa dernier case le 25 et pas le 24. Est-ce un drame ? Je ne pense pas.

Bonne lecture et à demain ! (J'espère ^^)

* * *

 **15\. Un couvre-feu ? Quel couvre-feu ?**

Kara était installée dans la classe d'Astronomie. Vu la proximité du lieu avec la tour des Serdaigle, la blondinette s'était installée confortablement en attendant que sa grande sœur commence sa ronde nocturne. Elle espérait réellement que ce ne soit pas son collègue qui la trouve. Si c'était le cas, les poufsouffle perdraient encore des points et ce serait un drame.

Mais l'heure était grave et elle devait parler à Alex. C'était capital et elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur apprenne sa relation avec Lena par Maggie Sawyer. Le rapprochement entre les deux filles était une bonne chose, vraiment, Kara applaudissait des deux mains. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur apprenne quelque chose que sa petite sœur aurait dû lui dire en personne. Alors, elle attendait sa sœur dans la fraîcheur des tours au lieu de dormir dans son lit.

\- Kara ?!

La voix d'Alex montrait beaucoup plus sa désapprobation que son énervement. Cela rassura un peu la poufsouffle.

\- Hey, salut Alex, je t'attendais !

\- Comment… On en a déjà discuté. Tu sais que Maggie fait des rondes dans les tours tous les soirs, tu aurais pu perdre énormément de points. Je devrais personnellement t'enlever des points, bon sang !

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas, annonça Kara avec un sourire mutin. J'ai une très bonne raison de vouloir te parler.

Alex allait étrangler sa sœur un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle était plutôt intriguée.

\- Le petit-déjeuner n'aurait pas été plus… approprié ?

\- Non. Pas en public, nope, nope, nope.

\- Kara, tu rougis beaucoup.

\- Il n'y a pas mort d'hommes. Je promets. Juste… des affaires de cœur que j'aimerais mettre sur la table.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis amoureuse.

\- Oh.

Eh bien ça, c'était une nouvelle. Sa sœur avait des crushs. Énormément de crushs. Diantre, Alex peinait à suivre la liste de garçons que Kara appréciait. Ici, il était question d'amour, c'était là une chose inédite.

\- Et je suis aimée en retour, je crois, nous n'en sommes pas encore aux échanges enflammés et aux promesses d'amours éternelles. Un jour peut-être, si j'ai de la chance, ça sera le cas mais je préfère rester pragmatique et profiter de ce j'ai au moment où je l'ai. Je, je m'égare. Bref. Alex, assieds-toi. Je dois te parler.

\- D'accord. Explique. Depuis quand es-tu éperdument amoureuse ?

Kara sourit en voyant sa sœur aussi enthousiaste. Cela faisait des siècles qu'elles n'avaient pas fait une soirée entre sœurs…

\- Deux mois…

\- Oh – la voix de la brunette laissait paraître sa tristesse.

\- Je ne voulais pas te le cacher, je te le jure. C'est juste que c'est compliqué. Et que je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à gérer la confusion et les doutes et cette envie absolument incroyable que j'ai d'être toujours près de…

\- De ? Allez Kara, crache le morceau.

\- Tu vas probablement te fâcher.

\- Pourquoi est-ce… Alex eut étrangement une révélation. Qui est-ce ?

\- Lena…

Alex ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche. Il y avait enfin une explication sensée à toutes les étrangetés de ce château !

\- Je le savais qu'il y avait une explication logique à toutes les magouilles de Luthor ! Je le savais ! Tu aurais pu m'expliquer plus tôt pourquoi j'ai été embarquée dans cette rumeur sans aucun fondement. Tu as failli avoir la mort de tes collègues apprentis journalistes sur la conscience !

\- C'est… compliqué. Je suis désolée, elle a aidé à entretenir la rumeur sur vous deux pour me protéger parce que je n'étais pas prête à annoncer à tout le château que je suis amoureuse d'une fille et je jure que je ne voulais pas t'exposer ainsi. Et ni l'une ni l'autre vous n'avez nié aimer les filles et personne n'était choqué et je me suis dit que ce ne serait donc pas vraiment grave pour vous deux et je voulais t'en parler d'abord à toi et à maman et…

\- Kara…

\- Je suis désolée que tu aies été outée ainsi. Ce n'était absolument pas mon intention et je sais que tu voulais laisser planer le mystère parce que tu voulais trouver la bonne personne pour toi avant et que…

\- Kara écoute moi, tu parles trop quand tu paniques, tu le sais. Regarde-moi, je ne suis pas fâchée. Du tout. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi j'étais au cœur d'une rumeur idiote et je suis ravie d'avoir résolu ça. Tu sais que j'ai pu m'assumer grâce à toi, à ton soutien et tes sourires niais et nos soirées à deux pour comprendre ce que j'aimais chez les filles. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

\- Je… Hum.

\- Kara Danvers, je t'écoute.

\- J'étais un peu trop occupée à embrasser Lena, probablement.

\- Ah carrément. Eh bien, je dois dire que… Merci. Maintenant je ne pourrai plus jamais parler avec Lena sans avoir une vision de vous deux vous embrassant. Je ne te remercie pas.

Kara avait un sourire niais et ne semblait pas le moins du monde traumatisée d'avoir choqué sa sœur.

\- Et du coup, je voulais savoir, Alex… C'est moi ou il y a un certain rapprochement entre toi et Maggie je suis une préfète-en-chef intransigeante Sawyer ?

\- Nous sommes amies, et nous avons le même travail à faire pour le bal…

\- Aleeeeeeeeex.

\- Karaaaaaa.

\- Je sais que tu as un C.R.U.S.H. – massif en plus – pour elle !

\- Et ?

\- Et quand vas-tu la pousser contre un mur du château pour l'empêcher de nous retirer tous nos points en l'embrassant sauvagement ?

Alex rougissait désormais à vue d'œil.

\- Jamais.

\- Sérieusement ?! Tu ne vas quand même pas rester là les bras ballants à ne rien faire alors que le rapprochement dont tu n'osais rêver depuis au moins deux ans est en train de prendre forme ?

\- Tu sais que je trouve le consentement très sexy. Embrasser quelqu'un sauvagement sans demander la permission est exclu.

\- Alors décide-toi à lui demander très poliment la permission de l'embrasser. Envoie-lui une missive officielle par hibou avec un talon réponse à renvoyer à l'expéditeur ! Qu'attends-tu pour te lancer…

\- Je ne suis pas prête à tenter ça. Je… Je tente la bonne vieille drague classique et je suis nulle. Totalement nulle. Je bafouille en sa présence, je suis incapable de lui dire qu'elle me plaît et j'ai peur qu'elle me dise qu'elle n'est pas du tout intéressée parce qu'elle va bientôt quitter l'école.

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers menant au local d'Astronomie. Alex ordonna à sa sœur de se cacher et assura qu'elle s'occuperait de détourner le préfet ou le professeur qui montait de son chemin.

\- Pense à ce que je te dis Alex, tomber amoureuse en vaut vraiment la chandelle ! murmura Kara.

\- Silence ! lui répondit aussi bas Alex.

Les bruits de pas s'approchaient et Alex prit sa voix autoritaire.

\- Qui ose venir ici en pleine nuit après le couvre-feu ?

\- Moi !

Une gryffondor souriante passa la porte.

\- Maggie ?!

\- Salut Danvers.

Maggie Sawyer, sexy en diable et les cheveux tressés de manière complexe. Alex se sentit fondre en voyant la tenue de la Gryffondor. Kara était toujours bien cachée dans le fond de la pièce. Elle allait devoir faire sortir Maggie au plus vite si elle ne voulait pas avoir une dissection mot à mot de leur conversation par sa sœur.

\- Tu portes…

\- Ton pull, oui. Il est vraiment très chaud. Très agréable. Tu as bien dit que tu voulais me l'offrir pour Noël… Je prends juste un peu d'avance en quelque sorte.

Maggie n'avait aucune intention de rendre ce pull, sous aucun prétexte. Il l'avait tenue au chaud pendant l'entraînement de quidditch, il l'avait soutenue et rassurée pendant qu'elle volait à un mètre du sol, ils étaient désormais inséparables.

\- Tu es impayable, Sawyer.

Alex adorait savoir que la Gryffondor avait quelque chose qui lui appartenait en sa possession. Elle avait l'impression que Maggie et elle avaient une sorte de relation étrange. Pas vraiment romantique mais Alex était prête à accepter tout ce que Maggie accepterait de lui donner.

\- Je suis aussi très gentille. Je n'ai pas enlevé de points à ta sœur pour sa virée nocturne.

Kara s'était faite attraper aujourd'hui par Maggie ?

\- Quand ?!

\- Oh, hier il me semble. Je la croise tellement souvent que j'en perds un peu le compte à vrai dire. Ou alors, était ce soir ? Non. Hier.

\- Et du coup, c'est… bien ou mal de ne pas lui retirer des points ? Tu l'encourages dans ses errances.

\- Certes, je lui ai bien précisé que c'était uniquement parce que j'étais de bonne humeur. Et on a finalement un peu discuté à deux parce qu'elle voulait te parler et c'était pour ça qu'elle errait dans les couloirs. Elle a pu le faire depuis lors ?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait, j'espère qu'elle arrêtera alors de traîner dehors… Non, oublie, ta sœur est comme toi, elle veut seulement enfreindre les règles. C'est une manie chez vous. Par contre, tout va bien ? Elle semblait un peu inquiète.

\- Je pense que c'est résolu. Elle avait un peu peur de m'annoncer quelque chose.

\- Tu es sa grande sœur. Tu es son héroïne. Même si elle essaie pendant cinquante ans, elle sera toujours à un moment impressionnée de t'annoncer quelque chose.

\- Elle est amoureuse.

\- Ta sœur aime tout le monde. Son état naturel est d'être amoureuse.

Alex imaginait très bien sa petite sœur faire une tête outrée en entendant la préfète-en-chef. Pour éviter un drame, elle entraîna Maggie dans l'escalier pour continuer leur discussion loin des oreilles indiscrètes de Kara. Elle ne voulait pas que tout ceci finisse dans la Gazette de Poudlard.

\- Mais je ne suis pas ici pour discuter de ta sœur en fait. Je veux te remercier pour tes cours de Quidditch et je veux te proposer quelque chose en échange **.**

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, c'est fait de bon cœur. Toujours partante pour tenter de voler avec moi un peu plus haut ?

\- Je refuse que mon balai monte plus haut, tu le sais. J'ai très peur.

\- Je le sais et j'y ai réfléchi. Ce que je te propose est disons différent. Je parle d'un vol en duo. Toi et moi, sur un balai. Partante pour t'envoyer en l'air avec moi ?

C'était horriblement romantique comme idée. Maggie voyait ça uniquement de manière romantique. Ce qui était logique… si on oubliait qu'elle avait le vertige. Ainsi qu'une peur panique de voler. Et que cela allait certainement se finir avec elle en train de hurler et de pleurer. Cela sonnait pourtant comme une virée très romantique entre Alex et elle. Elle adorait littéralement l'idée de s'envoyer en l'air avec Alex… Elle hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre.

Alex trouva sa réponse totalement encourageante et terriblement affriolante.

\- Je t'emmène, annonça Maggie. Maintenant. Tu es à moi pour la soirée, Alex.

\- Oh. Et où allons-nous ?

\- Là où les rêves vont le soir ?

\- Mais encore ?

\- Oh, profite de la surprise, Alex Danvers. Suis-moi et tu le sauras.

Maggie lui révéla ensuite qu'elle voulait l'emmener dehors pour rejoindre le parc.

\- Est-ce illégal cette petite virée?

\- Tu veux dire contraire au règlement ?

\- Oui…

\- Bien entendu que c'est contraire au règlement. Je connais tes goûts, tes attentes et ta manie de vouloir enfreindre toutes les règles possibles. Il fallait juste que je trouve une manière appropriée de te remercier en remplissant les conditions optimales. C'est totalement contraire au règlement.

\- Maggie, c'est… waouw. Tu m'intéresses beaucoup là. Je ne peux que te suivre.

Alex était encore plus éprise de la gryffondor si cela était possible. Était-il possible que Maggie la draguât ?

Elle l'espérait en tout cas parce que la serdaigle essayait de faire de son mieux en matière de flirt.

\- Je trouve aussi, fit Maggie dans un sourire alors qu'elles sortaient dans le parc en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

\- Tu te rends compte que nous allons mourir de froid ?

\- Moi non grâce à ton pull. Je vais vite aller capturer un de mes pulls de Gryffondor, on est plus près de ma salle commune que de la tienne. J'arrive.

Après cinq minutesMaggie revint avec un pull rouge et or avec une énorme tête de lion dessinée dans le dos.

\- Il est génial ce pull.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Allez, direction le parc.

\- Qui est interdit d'accès la nuit ? Je crois que j'aime beaucoup la Maggie qui enfreint le règlement.

\- Si tu m'aimes juste pour ça, tu vas m'adorer sous peu de temps avec ce que j'ai prévu.

\- Chiche.


	16. Une soirée aux chandelles

Youpla boum !

Bonne lecture et à demain !

* * *

 **16\. Une soirée aux chandelles**

Contrairement à ce que croyait Alex, Maggie ne l'entraîna pas près du lac. Non, elle l'entraînait vers le terrain de Quidditch où il y avait, dans un coin reculé derrière les gradins, une sorte de couverture de pique-nique entourée de bougies.

\- Je confirme que même avec ces pulls, nous allons mourir de froid.

\- Serdaigle un jour…

\- Quoi ? Ai-je tort ?

\- Non, c'était pour… la beauté de la scène. En vérité nous allons tout transférer dans la salle des arbitres de Quidditch.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Nous avons déjà passé une partie d'une soirée dans les vestiaires, je voulais changer. C'est plus fun, non ? En plus, il y a là-bas tous les trophées de Quidditch et des photographies des meilleurs moments des cent dernières années. On ne pourra pas s'ennuyer.

Les deux jeunes femmes déplacèrent ce que Maggie avait préparé pour l'installer sur la grande table qui occupait le mur gauche de la pièce. Il y avait principalement des bonbons et des gâteaux. Maggie avait même réussi à dérober deux bièraubeurres dans la cachette secrète de Darla.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais bien trop studieuse pour une Gryffondor.

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Bien entendu ! Tu travailles trop, presque autant que moi. Tu aurais dû être répartie chez les Serdaigle selon moi.

\- Le choixpeau a longtemps hésité entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Mais il disait que j'avais du courage à revendre et que c'était ça le plus important dans la vie de Maggie Sawyer.

Alex était vraiment épatée, elle n'aurait jamais envisagé la maison des blaireaux pour Maggie. C'était une lionne, de la pure race des lions qui utilisent leur courage et réfléchissent après à leurs actions.

\- Ne dis jamais à Kara que tu as un gros fond poufsouffle. Elle serait capable d'organiser un sitting pour t'obliger à rejoindre leurs rangs, ne rigole pas Maggie, ma sœur est parfois très enthousiaste. Et de toute façon, ce vieux chapeau n'y connaît vraiment rien. Ce pull Serdaigle était fait pour toi. Tu as bien fait de le garder depuis notre leçon de vol. Ce qui me fait dire que je dois te trouver un nouveau cadeau de Noël en fait.

\- Je plaisantais Alex, mentit Maggie qui voulait pourtant garder le pull de la serdaigle.

La grande brunette ne pouvait clairement pas lui dire qu'elle trouvait vraiment très mignon que Maggie ait son pull. C'était un peu comme si elles étaient en couple et qu'elles s'échangeaient des affaires.

\- Nope, il est à toi.

\- Alors tu gardes mon pull Gryffondor ici présent. Il serait malheureux que tu attrapes froid lors du prochain match officiel.

\- D'accord, confirma Alex après un instant de réflexion, mais attends, tu veux que je fasse la promotion de Gryffondor alors que nous serons en duel contre les lions ? Bien tenté mais je le garderai très certainement pour faire mes rondes uniquement.

\- J'ai tenté, j'ai perdu ? Mais avoue que c'était bien tenté.

Alex appréciait de plus en plus de discuter de tout et de rien avec la gryffondor.

\- Maggie, tu comptes faire quoi après tes études ?

\- Trouver un logement. Clairement, je suis un peu… à la rue, comme tu te doutes certainement, la famille Sawyer a probablement créé un sort pour que je ne puisse plus jamais rentrer dans la maison familiale. Et je pense faire des études à un moment. Certainement comme auror.

\- Si je peux t'aider…

\- Non, c'est gentil. J'ai actuellement une piste familiale très éloignée. Une tante qui serait d'accord de m'aider. Et toi ? Tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Médicomage, je pense. Je ne suis toujours pas certaine de mes choix et ça dépendra en grande partie de mes ASPIC, si je les réussis.

\- Si ?

\- Oui… Si…

\- Si tu ne les réussis pas, Danvers, personne ne sortira plus jamais de Poudlard avec un diplôme en poche. Tu maîtrises déjà certains sorts de septième année.

\- Tu es bien trop confiante en moi.

Secouer son crush comme un prunier était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise idée pour la séduire ? Il était clairement ici question de lui inculquer un peu de bon sens. La gryffondor prit son air le plus royal et prétentieux :

\- Exactement, inspires toi de ta merveilleuse préfète-en-chef. Elle a toujours raison et surtout elle ne sera pas là pour te botter les fesses l'année prochaine pendant les examens. Je devrais me résoudre à t'envoyer des beuglantes si tu ne m'écoutes pas aujourd'hui. Aie confiance en toi.

\- Et elle est si modeste ma préfète-en-chef.

\- Exactement.

Alex se surprit à dévisager Maggie. Elle était détendue, amusante et surtout, elle n'avait plus cette petite ride de contrariété qui semblait squatter son visage depuis quelques temps.

\- Je suis contente d'être ici. Contourner le règlement avec toi est plus chouette que de le faire seule.

\- Tu veux que l'on fasse quoi la prochaine fois ?

Alex désigna le plafond pour toute réponse et Maggie fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que la serdaigle essayait de dire ?

\- Mais encore ?

\- J'insiste pour mon vol en duo. Tu dois un jour découvrir cette sensation unique de voler comme un oiseau.

\- Je te propose une soirée sympa et toi, tu me proposes de me faire mourir de peur ? Tu es une sadique en fait.

\- Tu n'auras pas peur avec moi.

\- Selon toi.

\- Moi aussi j'ai toujours raison. Crois en moi.

\- Voleuse de phrase.

\- Mon plaisir.

Maggie était sur un petit nuage lorsqu'elle revint dans sa salle commune une heure plus tard. Alex lui avait fait un câlin rapide pour la remercier de la soirée et Maggie ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Elle croyait trouver la salle déserte vu qu'il était très tard – ou très tôt en fonction du point de vue – et se retrouva face à Winn dans son pyjama intégral de lion et Darla dans une nuisette en dentelle. Tous les deux avaient les bras croisés et semblaient passablement agacés.

\- Tu fais des rondes très longues Maggie, quatre heures et demi pour surveiller le château ?

\- Humf.

\- Tu es certaine qu'il est nécessaire pour ce faire de revêtir les couleurs de Serdaigle par la même occasion ?

\- Je…

Darla tourna la tête en direction de Winn et eut un sourire sarcastique. La préfète-en-chef sentit qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Ou alors, Winn, peut-être que notre préfète-en-chef s'éclipse pour son travail de ronde et en profite pour passer du temps avec son crush et qu'elle ne nous a pas informé de ce fait.

Théâtralement, Winn posa sa main contre son cœur en grimaçant.

\- Mais non, Darla, voyons, notre Maggie adorée ne nous aurait pas caché cette information en sachant pertinemment qu'on l'aide depuis des mois à prendre confiance en elle et à aller séduire la serdaigle de sa vie car nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde entier !

\- Oh oui, effectivement, c'est un bon point. Malheureusement, les cartes disent tout autre chose.

\- Ah bon ? Et que disent les cartes ma Darla chérie ?

\- Maggie, tu lui expliques ou je le fais ?

Lever les yeux au ciel était peut-être un peu mélodramatique mais Maggie appréciait être mélodramatique de temps en temps. Elle s'approcha des deux loustics qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis et murmura.

\- Je drague Alex. Subtilement. Et oui, j'ai organisé un rendez-vous galant avec elle dans les locaux de Quidditch…

Winn fit une petite danse de la victoire et demanda très rapidement :

\- Tu l'as embrassée ?

Il grimaça en sentant le coup de poing de Darla dans son bras.

\- Winn, nous sommes censés être en colère au lieu de tenter de grappiller des informations croustillantes.

\- Non… répondit Maggie.

\- Maggie ! s'exclama alors Darla. Tu es une incompétente ? Tu es censée séduire cette fille, pas attendre d'avoir cinquante ans avant d'oser lui prendre la main ou l'embrasser bon sang !

\- Darla, tu viens de me dire d'être en colère sur le manque de communication qu'elle a eu à notre égard, pas sur ses aptitudes inexistantes en matière de drague…

\- Vous me fatiguez, les choux.

\- Tu nous aimes, répliquèrent les deux choux en question en chœur.

\- Aussi. Je vous promets de faire un effort tant en manière de communication qu'en matière de drague. Satisfaits ?


	17. Avoir le feu aux fesses

Cet avent aura ma peau mais qu'est-ce que j'aime vous l'écrire et ne parlons même pas de vos reviews/favoris/alert qui me font toujours autant sourire.

Bonne lecture et à demain !

* * *

 **17\. Avoir le feu aux fesses**

Tous les élèves étaient enthousiastes pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, pas un ne manquait à l'appel alors que le temps était décidément glacial. Affublés d'une épaisse couche de laine sous forme de capes, de bonnets, d'écharpes ou encore de gants, il devenait assez ardu de reconnaître qui était qui.

Alex avait mis son pull Gryffondor en dessous de son manteau pour être certaine de ne pas avoir froid, elle ne voulait en aucun cas tomber malade. Cela la priverait à coup sûr de la présence d'une jolie brunette et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle chose.

Et puis, elle avait remarqué que ce pull sentait comme Maggie et s'enrouler dedans était devenu une addiction. Si elle n'avait pas eu peur d'être prise en flagrant délit dans son dortoir par ses condisciples, elle aurait aussi utilisé ce pull comme taie d'oreiller.

\- Alex ! fit une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Je savais bien que je reconnaissais ce bonnet à pompons du plus bel effet.

L'aînée des Danvers tira la langue à sa cadette.

\- Salut Kara, tu apprécies toujours autant que je porte le cadeau de Noël que tu m'as fait l'année dernière.

\- Terriblement. Je ne pensais pas que tu le porterais en fait, je craignais que tu le trouves un peu trop, disons, original.

Kara était dûment impressionnée que sa sœur porte ce bonnet. C'était quand même un bonnet en laine avec un blaireau tricoté qui faisait un câlin à un aigle lui aussi en tricot au milieu d'une montagne de pompons...

\- Il l'est, sois en sûr, il est vraiment trop original, je crois que la plupart des élèves ne respecteront plus jamais mon autorité après m'avoir vue affublée de cette merveille en laine… mais il a un pouvoir extraordinaire. Il est bien chaud et il tient du coup mes oreilles et le reste au chaud. C'est un argument auquel je ne peux résister quand il fait un temps atroce comme aujourd'hui.

Alex appréciait de voir que sa sœur était heureuse de la voir porter ce cadeau.

\- Je prends bonne note, Alex. L'utilité de l'objet t'oblige à le porter quel que soit son look. Je suis extatique de l'apprendre. J'ai trop hâte de trouver tes prochains cadeaux.

\- Oublie cette idée. Du coup, tu comptes trouver ton costume pour le bal de Noël aujourd'hui ?

\- Yep, tu veux venir avec moi ? J'adorerais avoir les conseils de ma grande sœur. Et puis, je dois te cuisiner littéralement sur qui sera ton plus un à ce bal parce qu'il est hors de question que tu sois un chaperon cette année… Et j'ai une proposition pour toi si jamais tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui serait idéal à ton bras.

\- Je n'ai aucun mal à deviner qui sera ton plus un...

\- Oui. C'est… Kara regarda à droite et à gauche avant de murmurer : Myrtille.

\- Myrtille ?

\- Je veux dire… Kara fit un clin d'œil très appuyé. Mot de passe, Myrtille. Il faut que je trouve un moyen efficace de l'annoncer d'ici là avant de créer un scandale massif.

\- C'est pas faux, même si je doute que ce soit scandaleux. Quoique… En fait, Kara, tu as intérêt à trouver une parade. Je ne veux plus de rumeurs familiales, tu m'entends…

Alex s'imaginait déjà le scandale. Kara Danvers vole la petite-amie de sa grande sœur. Le bal de Noël serait la source de toutes les rumeurs et Alex ne pourrait pas passer du temps avec Maggie comme elle comptait le faire…

\- Clair et net, sœurette. Nous allons faire notre possible, Myrtille et moi.

Alex avait une idée précise de ce qu'elle cherchait même si elle craignait d'avoir un peu froid. Kara par contre essaya pratiquement l'entièreté du magasin. Alex insista sur le fait qu'elle devait faire un choix avant Noël qui arrivait désormais à grands pas et Kara trouva enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Leurs achats effectués, les deux filles se retrouvèrent dans un petit salon de thé qui n'était pas bondé. Un chocolat chaud et un jus de pommes chaud aux épices plus tard, la blondinette recommença à interroger sa sœur.

\- Tu comptes inviter quelqu'un en particulier, Alex ?

Alex fit son air le plus niais et fit littéralement l'idiote.

\- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas trop.

\- Alex, tu es préfète, essaie de faire un effort. Imagine que vous arriviez dans des tenues qui ne sont pas accordées ?! Elle n'a aucune idée de ta tenue et a peut-être prévu autre chose.

Lena Luthor avait décidément déteint sur Kara. Alex était assez impressionnée.

\- Myrtille déteint sur toi en fait. Mais tu as acheté ta tenue sans la concerter je te rappelle, ça va être scandaleux, mon petit bouchon.

\- Je te zut.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, je dois te l'avouer. Tu adores me zutter.

\- Hum, Vanille, tu la trouves jolie au moins ?

Alex supposa que Vanille serait le surnom de Maggie.

\- Très.

\- Et elle est gentille avec toi, je suppose ? Tu n'as jamais perdu plein de… tu sais, de points dans le sablier et tout.

\- En fait, elle l'a déjà fait. Mais très peu en fait. Et oui elle est gentille.

\- Alors invite-la ! Elle ne risque pas de t'envoyer un avada kedavra pour l'avoir invitée. Au pire elle dira non et je lui lancerai des sorts affreux pendant des jours et des jours pour faire de sa vie un enfer.

\- Comment as-tu pu finir chez les blaireaux ? Ça reste un mystère entier.

\- Un jour je te l'expliquerai.

\- Tu peux noter ça sur un parchemin et le signer avec ton sang. Ça serait parfait.

La nuit tombait vite sur le village et Alex décida qu'il serait nécessaire de presser les élèves à rentrer au château.

\- Bon, il est temps de rentrer, je suis bien d'accord Alex, on a trop de devoirs à faire pour lundi, je le crains.

\- Prépare bien tes buses, l'avertit Alex.

\- Oui maman.

\- Kara, tu me le paieras un jour toutes ces remarques…

\- Les paroles, les paroles, les paroles….

Soudain, elles se retrouvèrent avec une gryffondor particulièrement enthousiaste qui portait des sacs bien remplis.

\- Salut les Danvers, on fait des emplettes aussi à ce que je vois ?

\- Maggie ! fit Alex dans un sourire.

\- Salut préfète-en-chef de mon cœur que j'aime d'amour et plus encore.

\- Kara, pas de points en plus pour tentative de corruption, sois contente que je ne t'en retire pas non plus.

\- Noté Sawyer, prit peur Kara. Alex, tu es entre de bonnes mains et ton amie me fait très peur. Je file. Bisou !

Une fois sa petite sœur éloignée, Alex s'autorisa un franc sourire et se tourna vers Maggie.

\- Tu es diabolique, Maggie.

\- Je sais. C'est l'une de mes principales qualités.

\- Tu venais pour faire fuir ma sœur ou tu avais autre chose en tête ?

\- On doit récupérer les élèves retardataires. Il semble que certains essaient de faire entrer en fraude des farces et attrapes dans le château et nous ne pouvons clairement pas les laisser faire.

C'était facilement deux heures plus tard qu'elles rentrèrent à Poudlard et Maggie entraîna la préfète à sa suite. Alex ne comprenait pas trop ce que voulait faire la gryffondor mais elle la suivit avec curiosité. Un instant plus tard, Maggie s'amusait follement à gratter la peinture qui menait aux cuisines.

\- Maggie, que venons-nous faire ici ?

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Oui… Ça me semble un peu évident. Courir après tous les élèves retardataires sous la neige a été vraiment cruel. On aurait dû les laisser mourir de froid, on aurait eu moins de travail.

\- J'avoue, j'y ai pensé.

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu obligée à les chercher avec toi ?

\- Parce que ta compagnie, à travers la neige et les ingrats de cette école, a été un délice.

Alex se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Pourquoi avait-elle un crush pareil qui la rendait muette quand il s'agissait de parler de ses sentiments ? Elle n'arriverait donc jamais à dire à Maggie qu'elle avait envie de l'emmener au bal pour l'embrasser sous du gui ?

\- Eh bien, bienvenue dans l'antre des elfes de maison, la cuisine, préfète Danvers !

\- Waouw !

\- Oui je sais, je fais toujours cet effet-là, bonjour dame Maggie, bonjour dame Danvers, fit un petit elfe de maison qui avait un magnifique chapeau à plumes d'autruche.

\- Alex, ça ira très bien avec Alex.

\- Bien dame Alex. Dame Maggie, je vous apporte très vite votre commande du jour, prenez place. Les cuisines sont réservées pour vous.

Maggie tira une chaise pour que la serdaigle prenne place et Alex se laissa faire. Que diable préparait Maggie ?

\- En quel honneur as-tu fait une commande illégale aux cuisines ? Si je me souviens bien, les cuisines ne sont pas à notre disposition…

\- Ah Danvers, je t'expliquerai bientôt.

\- Intriguant.

\- Peut-être. Tu as trouvé ta tenue ?

\- Oui.

\- Et c'est ?

\- Un secret, Maggie.

\- Oh… On joue à ça ? Vendu, je ne te dirai pas non plus ce que j'ai trouvé. Ce sera bien plus drôle. Nous serons pour le moins étonnantes dans notre assemblage de tenue. Tous les préfets veulent garder le secret et nous aurons l'air d'une belle brochette bariolée.

Un immense plat de desserts et de petits en-cas apparut sur la table.

\- Voilà vos plats, annonça Galny.

\- Merci.

Alex vit alors que son assiette était décorée et qu'il y avait des mots tout en arabesques en chocolat dessus. Était-ce vraiment quelque chose pour elle ou était-ce une erreur ?

\- Maggie…

\- Oui, Alex ?

\- Pourquoi ai-je un message étrange sur mon assiette ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? C'est un non ?

La gryffondor sentait son ventre se tordre d'appréhension et d'un sentiment d'échec fulgurant.

\- C'est plutôt que je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui est inscrit…

\- Ah ? Pourquoi donc ? C'est… Attends, c'est quoi ça ?

\- Regarde, fit Alex en levant son assiette devant les yeux de Maggie.

La jeune latino en aurait mangé son chapeau de sorcière de désespoir. Pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas tout fait à la perfection ?

\- Oh, de fait, pour ma défense, ce n'était pas sensé être en elfique.

Alex ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle réfléchissait à la vitesse de l'éclair et Maggie rougissait ?! Pourquoi rougissait-elle ?

\- Ta défense ? C'est un message que tu as demandé à écrire ?

\- Oui. Mais pas en elfique.

\- Et il dit quoi ce message, mon elfique est vraiment rouillé ?

\- Mets-toi debout. Je vais t'expliquer.

\- Ok, c'est encore plus intriguant, fit la serdaigle en obéissant.

\- Je sais. En fait, je voulais organiser cette soirée ici parce que j'apprécie ta compagnie. Bien plus que la compagnie de quiconque dans ce château. Et je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de venir au bal avec moi.

Avant de s'emballer et tomber en pâmoison, Alex avait une question existentielle qui lui permettrait de mieux appréhender la demande qui lui était faite. C'était probablement stupide à demander mais elle ne supporterait pas de se fourvoyer en comprenant à tort la question.

\- En tant que co-préfète ?

\- Non.

\- Ah.

D'accord. Maggie ne paniquait pas. Pas le moins du monde. Alex semblait vraiment déboussolée par la demande et Maggie se demandait désormais si elle n'avait pas interprété de travers tous les signes. Elle pensait qu'Alex l'appréciait, dans le sens disons romantique. Cela ne semblait plus être le cas… Mais elle devait se battre n'est-ce pas ?

Alex était vraiment trop songeuse. Était-elle vraiment choquée par cette demande ?

\- Alex, ce que je veux dire, commença Maggie, c'est que je préférerais que tu m'accompagnes en tant que… Tu ne me faciliteras pas la tâche en essayant de lire entre les lignes, n'est-ce pas ?

Maggie rougissait de plus en plus.

\- J'ai tendance à mal interpréter… Je suis nulle en divination, Sawyer. Même ta pote Darla essaie de me donner des cours et je…

\- Avant que tu ne fasses que parler de Darla et des autres, je veux préciser que je veux que tu viennes au bal avec moi parce que je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi. En fait, j'en suis sure.

\- Moi aussi. Je veux dire. Moi aussi je veux aller au bal avec toi pour les mêmes raisons. Ça fait un moment que j'y pense et je ne savais pas vraiment si tu m'appréciais ou non et…

\- Je voudrais t'embrasser en fait.

\- Oh. Tu veux… m'embrasser.

\- C'est un oui ?

\- Désolée, je… Oui. C'était un oui.

\- Parfait.

Tandis que Maggie posait ses lèvres contre les siennes, Alex recula de quelques pas, elle était étourdie par la sensation grisante.

\- Outch !

\- Quoi ? Il y a un souci ?

\- J'ai le poêle un peu bouillant qui vient de rencontrer mes fesses.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Je pense oui.

\- Heureusement pour toi, tu n'as pas le feu aux fesses. Je préfère les savoir en sécurité, j'adore les reluquer en fait…

\- Maggie !

\- Trop tôt pour ce genre de remarque ?

\- Oui, non. Je ne sais pas. Je…. On peut en revenir à l'étape tu m'embrasses langoureusement ?

\- Demandé si gentiment.


	18. Un peu de douceur et beaucoup d'amour

Alors, comme on m'a posé la question, j'annonce qu'entre Noel et nouvel an, vous aurez aussi la suite de Virus. Et demain retour aussi du Kalena ;)

Bonne lecture et à demain !

* * *

 **17\. Un peu de douceur et beaucoup d'amour**

Installée sous sa couette, Alex souriait niaisement au souvenir des évènements de la nuit. Elle avait probablement tout rêvé n'est-ce pas ? Était-ce seulement possible qu'elle ait pu embrasser Maggie et se faire inviter au bal en moins de vingt-quatre heures ?

Un soupir lui échappa et elle aperçut une de ses condisciples ouvrir les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin avant de la rejoindre dans son lit.

\- C'était quoi ce soupir ravi, préfète Danvers ?

Cassiopée O'Neill n'avait jamais compris le principe d'espace personnel mais c'est ce qui faisait souvent son charme. Elle se fichait franchement des convenances.

\- Cass', tu fiches quoi dans le dortoir des sixième année ?

\- Moi ? J'essaie de trouver mon plus un pour Noël, bien entendu.

\- Et tu ne l'as toujours pas trouvé ?

C'était assez surprenant que la jeune fille n'ait toujours pas trouvé.

\- Techniquement, oui…

Alex connaissait assez la septième année pour sentir venir l'entourloupe.

\- Techniquement ?

\- Voilà, en fait, je pense que j'ai un gros crush… pour au moins, six, voire sept personnes. Huit au maximum. Dont certains sont réputés être en couple mais je n'ai aucune preuve en fait. Le château est peuplé d'êtres magnifiques et adorables et je suis incapable de choisir, je dois te l'avouer.

\- Voilà qui est ennuyant, déclara Alex en dissimulant difficilement un sourire amusé. Tu comptes résoudre ça comment ?

\- Eh bien, j'explique la situation à chacun. Je me glisse dans leur lit au petit matin pour leur dire avec douceur que je les trouve merveilleux et qu'ils devraient venir avec moi au bal.

Alex enviait la facilité avec laquelle la serdaigle flirtait. C'était presque inné pour elle et elle ne se laissait jamais abattre par un refus. Elle aimait sans réserve et était certaine de trouver l'amour. La préfète espérait sincèrement que la grande O'Neill trouverait chaussure à son pied.

\- Alors, tu en penses quoi, chère préfète ?

\- Ta technique est intéressante.

\- Certes. Ce n'était pas le but de ma question mais c'est gentil de reconnaître mon talent inné. Alors, Danvers, je veux dire, Alex. Voudrais-tu venir au bal avec moi ?

Dire qu'Alex était surprise était un euphémisme. Elle fixait Cassiopée avec la bouche grande ouverte. Cassiopée la regardait avec appréhension. Il fallait qu'elle réponde quelque chose… mais quoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle y allait avec Lena, ce qui était faux, mais annoncer qu'elle y allait avec Maggie soulèverait encore plus de questions…

\- Je… Je suis désolée, j'ai été invitée au bal… Il y a quelques heures en fait et j'ai déjà dit oui.

\- Oh. C'est trop chouette ! répondit alors Cassiopée en s'installant plus près d'Alex. Raconte-moi tout !

\- Cassiiiiiiii.

\- Est-ce Lena… Non, ta tête me dit clairement non. Serait-ce alors… Oh par les culottes en dentelle de Noël du ministre de la Magie, Maggie se serait enfin décidée à te conquérir ?! Oh mon Merlin ! C'est trop cool !

\- Cassiopée, tu m'étouffes avec tes câlins. Et tu n'es pas attristée par mon refus, c'est en soi très rassurant en fait. Mais comment est-ce seulement possible que… C'est vrai, j'oubliais. Tu dragues Darla, c'est ça ? Et elle t'a fait part de ses doutes ?

\- Il est possible, je dis bien possible qu'elle soit sur ma liste au père Noël. Je craque pour son côté 'je lis l'avenir dans les cartes mais je suis incapable de voir quand on me drague'.

\- Tu vas l'inviter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être. Elle est la prochaine sur ma liste possible. Tu pourrais me dégoter le mot de passe de la tour des lions ?

\- Non.

\- Tu sors avec la préfète-en-chef de cette maison, tu pourrais faire un effort pour soigner le cœur que tu viens de briser.

\- Tu as tout l'air d'avoir le cœur brisé, Cass'.

\- Exactement. Allez, sors du lit, va rejoindre ta Maggie chérie et rapporte moi mon mot de passe ! Dis-toi que ça servira deux fois en plus, je crois qu'Iris a décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle demande à Winn de l'accompagner au bal vu qu'il ne s'est toujours pas déclaré.

\- La famille O'Neill est toujours aussi directe en matière d'amour ?

\- Bien entendu, à quoi cela servirait de se morfondre et attendre dans son coin ?

Enfin douchée, habillée et pomponnée – strict minimum syndical – pour rejoindre au petit-déjeuner sa merveilleuse nouvelle petite-amie, Alex sortit de sa tour. Elle fut accueillie par Maggie qui passait négligemment par là.

\- Salut toi.

\- Hey, fit Alex qui hésitait encore sur la marche à suivre. Serait-ce un crime de te voler un baiser de bon matin ?

\- Ce serait un crime de ne pas le faire Danvers.

\- J'aime beaucoup cette idée.

Maggie adorait voir sa serdaigle aussi gauche. Alex semblait prudente mais déterminée à faire ça dans les règles de l'art. Manifestement, elle avait une idée très précise en tête. Elles marchèrent un peu, la plus jeune entraînant son aînée dans une zone plus déserte du château.

\- Bonjour Maggie, dit alors Alex en lui volant un baiser qui ne dura pas plus d'une seconde.

\- Bonjour. Reviens ici, déclara la préfète-en-chef en attrapant la cape d'Alex pour la rapprocher d'elle et l'embrasser proprement.

Alex n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être loin de Maggie. Elle se permit de faire un bisou dans le cou de sa petite-amie et adora la voir frissonner.

\- Tu es trop parfaite que pour être honnête Alex Danvers.

\- Je ne suis pas parfaite.

\- Si, parfaite pour moi. Tu veux toujours être ma compagne pour le bal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- J'avais peur de l'avoir rêvé, j'avoue.

\- Moi aussi. Mais la réalité a dépassé de loin la fiction et tous mes rêves…

\- Tu rêvais de moi, Alex ?

\- Peut-être. Maggie ?

\- Oui.

\- Avant que j'oublie, pourrais-tu me donner le mot de passe de la tour de Gryffondor ?

Maggie fut surprise de la question. Elle s'imagina immédiatement une foule de possibilités pour qu'Alex veuille ce mot de passe.

\- Essayerais-tu de vouloir t'infiltrer dans ma tour pour me rejoindre la nuit, Danvers ? Cela reviendrait à enfreindre au moins six règles, tu sais…

\- Je… Je… je ne pensais pas ça, bégaya Alex.

Alex était mortifiée. Elle avait fait cette demande en toute innocence. Juste pour aider Cassiopée et sa cousine Iris. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de… Pas aussi vite… C'était… Alex rougissait à vue d'œil.

Maggie était de plus en plus intriguée. Devait-elle s'inquiéter de ce soudain manque de confiance ?

\- Je veux dire, reprit Alex, Cassiopée et Iris aimeraient inviter Darla et Winn au bal. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, elles veulent le faire en personne dans votre tour.

\- Tu sais, je ne serais pas contre le fait de t'avoir dans ma salle commune… commença Maggie.

\- Est-ce une invitation formelle, préfète-en-chef Sawyer ?

\- C'est possible. De base, j'avais envie d'explorer les recoins de la salle de bain des préfets avec toi… J'ai trouvé une sorte de salle secondaire avec un hammam et je me disais que si tu comptes me donner des cours de vol où je finis congelée… Tu devrais m'accompagner là-bas pour me tenir compagnie pendant que je me réchauffe…

Dire que cette perspective laissait les deux demoiselles pantelantes était un euphémisme.

\- Donc tu veux voler… fit Alex avec un sourire.

\- Tu rates le point essentiel de ce que je viens d'expliquer, petite sadique de Danvers…

\- Certes, j'ai bien compris le reste qui est très tentant. Mais je constate que tu veux réessayer de voler.

\- Alex, chérie, je pense que cette obsession pour le vol est très inquiétante. Mais pour ma défense, tu m'as eue dans tes filets de Quidditch le jour où tu m'as proposé de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi…

Au souvenir, la gêne fut palpable pour la serdaigle.

\- Pour ma défense, Maggie, j'étais tellement contente de te voir, et tellement emballée à l'idée de t'avoir pour moi seule et que tu semblais toi aussi ravie d'être avoir moi et la possibilité qu'il puisse y avoir un nous… J'en ai perdu toute contenance.

\- Tu insinues donc que tu ne veux plus t'envoyer en l'air avec moi, Danvers ?

\- Maggie, silence.

\- Je veux juste dire que si tu ne veux plus…

Pour la faire taire, Alex trouva qu'il serait parfait de lui voler un baiser langoureux. Merlin que ses lèvres étaient douces sous les siennes. C'était absolument divin de pousser sa petite amie contre un mur. C'était aussi une excellente idée de la prendre dans ses bras et de laisser courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux si doux et….

\- Nous allons être en retard en cours…

\- Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire là tout de suite.

\- Danvers.

\- Je m'en fiche. Tu vaux tous les cours de potions du monde.

Soudain un éclair lumineux les fit se séparer. Qu'était-ce donc que…

Alex était horrifiée. C'était les deux pestes – faute d'autre qualificatif – qui travaillaient avec James pour la Gazette de Poudlard et surtout pour le courrier du cœur.

\- Une déclaration à faire ? demanda la blondinette à l'appareil photo.

Pour toute réponse, Maggie prit sa plus belle voix de préfète-en-chef en hurlant 'vingt points en moins pour Serdaigle et Serpentard !' tandis qu'Alex sortait sa baguette pour lancer un sort à ces deux horribles gamines.

\- Quel est le taux de probabilité qu'elles en fassent la une du journal en essayant de te faire passer pour une horrible mégère ?

\- Je crois que je vais aller voir le directeur pour qu'il interdise cette feuille de chou. Ça commence à bien faire toutes ces rumeurs sur moi…

\- Ici, pour une fois, ça serait la vérité. Toi et moi, j'entends, fit Maggie dans un sourire.

\- Oui. Ça, c'est entièrement vrai, fit Alex en se laissant aller dans le câlin que lui donnait Maggie pour la consoler.


	19. Préparation du bal de Noël et

Plus qu'un jour et je suis en vacances ! Demain, léger risque de ne pas avoir le chapitre 20 car ma beta est en vadrouille et sans elle, vos petits yeux seraient agressés par des fautes d'inattention. Si jamais, nous nous verrons samedi pour le chapitre 20. Soyez rassurés, C'est juste un avent... original sur les dates (et en plus, il y aura 25 chapitres au lieu de 24, héhéhé) Bref.

Bonne lecture et à demain !

* * *

 **19\. Préparation du bal de Noël et révélations journalistiques**

La une de la Gazette de Poudlard était encore plus outrageuse que tout ce qu'Alex avait pu imaginer. Non seulement on la voyait dans les bras de Maggie qui l'embrassait mais le texte qui suivait était totalement farfelu et décrivait la préfète de serdaigle comme une don Juan au féminin qui laissait les filles éplorées – à l'appui, un dessin de Lena en larmes.

Kara était horrifiée d'avoir découvert le torchon journalistique et se demandait avec encore plus d'appréhension la réaction du château en la voyant embrasser Lena sous le gui à Noël. Elle était certaine qu'on lui reprocherait également la fin du Lenex – nom ridicule attribuée par les quelques fans du duo Lena-Alex qui peuplaient le château. Pour le moment, Maggie était la cible principale des reproches.

Pour ainsi dire, les Danvers étaient particulièrement agacées et marmonnaient ensemble à la table du petit déjeuner en complotant.

Étrangement, sans qu'on ne puisse retrouver l'auteur du crime, les deux journalistes en herbe furent toutes deux frappées de multiples sorts plus enquiquinants les uns que les autres. Sorts qui les clouèrent à l'infirmerie trois jours durant peu après la parution de leur journal.

Immédiatement, les professeurs soupçonnèrent quelques élèves.

Les suspects étaient assez peu mais malgré plusieurs interrogatoires, les professeurs ne purent définir si c'était Alex, Lena ou Kara qui avait fait le coup. À titre de témoins, on interrogea également Maggie, Darla et Winn, sans succès. Ils affirmaient n'avoir rien remarqué de spécial avant de voir les deux jeunes filles inanimées au sol.

Si on avait analysé de manière plus poussée leur compte de gallions, il serait clairement apparu que les cousines O'Neill avaient été grassement payées par les six personnes nommées ci-dessus pour effectuer l'attaque.

Plus étrange encore, personne dans le château ne s'autorisa à faire courir des rumeurs suite à l'attaque des journalistes et Alex en fut très satisfaite. Cela n'avait bien entendu absolument rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle se baladait en permanence avec sa baguette à la main et qu'elle était très connue pour ses sorts diaboliques.

Le temps passait doucement à Poudlard et Noël approchait. Lena avait décidé qu'elle ne pouvait aller au bal sans inviter formellement sa petite-amie. C'était une question essentielle. Elle voulait du romantisme pour faire fondre sa dulcinée sans être dans le côté neuneu… cruel dilemme.

Lena s'était enfin décidée et avait tout prévu. Une religieuse au caramel pour le dessert et un joli collier dont le pendentif était un flocon de neige pour marquer l'occasion. Le tout était dans un joli coffret qu'elle avait présentement en main. Elle avait absolument tout prévu… Tout sauf Kara et ses lubies.

\- Lena, ma douce ? demanda une nuit Kara alors qu'elles se faufilaient pour rejoindre la Salle-sur-Demande.

\- Oui ?

\- Je… ne bouge pas.

Kara s'agenouilla devant sa petite amie. Lena avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre et se demanda un instant si elle allait être fiancée dans les minutes qui arrivaient.

Elle faillit éclater de rire en constatant que sa jolie blondinette refaisait simplement le lacet de sa chaussure.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes et que tu te casses une jambe pour aller au bal.

\- Merci ma princesse charmante. Tu sais, pendant un instant, je me suis demandée si tu allais me demander de t'épouser.

\- Moi ? Ici ? Kara semblait très gênée et secouait la tête de droite à gauche. En fait, elle semblait plutôt choquée. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Si je te le demande, ça sera grandiose, romantique et magique. Mais je peux t'assurer que ce ne sera pas dans un couloir lugubre et glacial de ce château.

Lena fut surprise de sa réponse mais plus encore du sentiment qui l'habitait. Si Kara la demandait un jour en mariage, elle dirait très certainement oui. C'était pour le moins cocasse de se dire ça alors que leur relation commençait à peine. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle aimait sa meilleure amie…

Kara, toujours dans ses pensées de demande en mariage, blablatait gaiement.

\- Je me suis toujours imaginée te faire une demande beaucoup plus majestueuse, avec des feux d'artifices par exemple.

Soudain Kara sembla réaliser de quoi elle parlait. Rougissant devant ses propres propos, elle frappa doucement le bras de sa compagne et prit une voix pleine de reproches.

\- N'essaie pas de m'extorquer mes idées de demande en mariage, Luthor. Tu les découvriras en temps voulu !

\- Kara…

\- Silence. D'abord, la Salle sur Demande. Puis, tu profites du spectacle.

\- Quel spectacle ?

\- J'ai dit silence !

De leur côté, Maggie et Alex furent rapidement débordées par les préparatifs du bal qui approchait désormais à pas de géant. Elles passaient parfois une grande partie de leur nuit à peaufiner les détails et cette nuit ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

\- Tu veux réellement peindre les noix de coco ? demanda Maggie avec un sourire épaté en raccompagnant la jolie serdaigle devant sa tour.

\- C'est des cocotiers de Noël. Bien sûr que nous devons peindre les noix de coco et décorer les troncs !

\- Parfois je me demande si tu n'es pas l'inventeur de cette histoire de cocotier de Noël… Kara est juste une excuse que tu as trouvée pour ne pas devoir nous l'avouer. Tu es tellement enthousiaste à cette idée.

\- Tu verras sa tête le jour du bal, prédit Alex avec un sourire niais, tu comprendras alors ton erreur. Kara est la vraie fan des cocotiers. Pas moi.

Maggie vivait désormais sur un petit nuage de félicité. Bien que leur relation ne fût ni officielle ni réellement définie, la préfète-en-chef appréciait de passer du temps avec Alex et elle appréciait encore plus ses baisers langoureux. Pour ainsi dire, elle fut très rapidement distraite de ses obligations.

Alors qu'elle devait faire en sorte de tout diriger avec James pour le bal, elle s'était retrouvée rapidement à déléguer à d'autres les tâches ingrates. Parfois même, elle restait là, simplement pour regarder Alex qui travaillait et essayait de mettre en place tout ce qui était nécessaire pour parfaire le projet du Noël moldu attendu par les professeurs.

Observer Alex était une activité qui la passionnait. C'était d'ailleurs un coup de chance que leur relation soit désormais dévoilée au grand jour. Maggie était incapable de ne pas tomber en pâmoison en voyant Alex et le cacher aurait été bien trop compliqué.

Comment en était-elle arrivée à séduire la serdaigle ? Cela restait un grand mystère. Maggie voulait profiter un maximum de ces moments avant les vacances d'hiver. Elle savait que les Danvers rentreraient dans leur manoir du sud des Cornouailles après Noël. C'était comme ça depuis leur arrivée au château. Maggie, elle, par contre, allait rester dans le château. Sa famille l'avait bannie. C'était plus simple pour eux que d'accepter le fait qu'elle aimait les filles. Elle était donc abonnée aux vacances en solitaire avec les fantômes et les elfes de maison.

\- Maggie ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hum ? Tu disais ? J'étais distraite.

\- J'ai pu constater, Sawyer. Je te demandais si tu voulais faire un cocotier de Gryffondor.

\- C'est une excellente idée. Il sera merveilleux. Bien plus que ceux des autres maisons.

\- Ah, la modestie des lions, toujours une splendeur à constater.

À quelques étages de là, dans la salle sur demande, une Kara particulièrement enthousiaste se lançait dans une chanson chorégraphiée.

\- Ma douce, ma princesse, mon petit chou, sois mienne. Je te promets une soirée des mille et une merveilles, un rêve éveillé. Ensemble, tout est possible. Ensemble rien ne peut nous arrêter. Sous le gui nous irons pour que je puisse t'embrasser langoureusement. Sous une allée de sapins, nos pas nous conduirons et jusqu'au bout de la nuit nous danserons. Alors, je te le demande, ma belle aigle, sois mienne et laisse-moi te conduire au pays enchanté.

Un peu essoufflée et passablement décoiffée, Kara attendait la réponse de sa dulcinée.

\- Tu sais, en fait, j'étais la première, fit Lena un peu agacée mais terriblement énamourée.

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai ici tout mon matériel pour t'inviter au bal et tu as osé me prendre de vitesse avec la plus adorable de toutes les demandes.

\- Tu voulais m'inviter ?!

\- Kara, bien entendu ! Tu sembles épatée par ce fait.

\- Je… oui. Je ne savais pas si tu accepterais et je ne savais pas… Oui ! Oui je veux y aller avec toi.

Lena éclata de rire.

\- Tu sais que c'est à moi de dire oui. Tu as posé la question, je dois répondre.

\- Oh… Kara semblait embarrassée. C'est vrai.

\- Et c'est un grand oui, Kara Danvers. J'accepte avec joie. Tu avais prévu quoi pour m'inviter ?

Lena lui offrit le dessert qu'elles finirent par partager ensemble et Kara accepta avec joie son nouveau collier.

\- Je ne l'enlèverai jamais ! Il est juste parfait. Comme toi, en fait, déclara Kara avant d'embrasser Lena dignement.

Alors qu'Alex félicitait Maggie pour la beauté étonnante de son cocotier de Gryffondor, une voix retentit derrière les deux jeunes femmes. 'Je suis d'accord' affirma Darla. Elle portait une immense boîte qui semblait particulièrement lourde.

\- Tu fais quoi exactement, jeune lionne ? demanda Maggie, un peu décontenancée par la vision. Que fabriquait son amie ? Était-ce en accord avec le règlement ?

Darla soupira et affirma que l'amour rendait aveugle et sourd selon toute vraisemblance.

\- Maggie, c'est la pleine lune cette nuit, je vais recharger le cristal dans de l'eau pure sous la lumière lunaire pour voir l'avenir. J'ai envie de savoir quel sera le déguisement de ma compagne pour le bal. Plus ce sera précis, mieux cela sera ! Je ne voudrais pas être dépareillée !

\- Tu as été invitée au bal et je ne suis pas au courant ?! Par qui ?!

\- Si tu arrêtais de rêvasser après les fesses de… Darla fit un clin d'œil en direction d'Alex. Tu auras plus d'intérêt pour mon illustre conversation et tu le saurais.

\- Tu m'as caché une information capitale, j'en suis certaine. Je suis très choquée. Pour ainsi dire, je ne serais pas plus choquée si Winn me faisait aussi des cachotteries…

\- Humf, en parlant de ça… Winn aussi a un rencart pour le bal. Darla ignora le couinement outré de Maggie. Bref, nous sommes hors du couvre-feu, je file donc avec mes boules de cristal et vous… faites ce que vous voulez. Évitez juste de perdre des points. Bisou bisou !


	20. La vengeance est un plat qui se prépare

Retard ? Quel retard ? Je ne vois pas de quoi on parle... (sourire niais)

Félicitations à celles et ceux qui ont mis cette fanfiction en alerte, c'est probablement pour le mieux ^^

Bonne lecture et à demain !

* * *

20\. La vengeance est un plat qui se prépare en avance

Le 23 décembre était déjà là et Maggie se demandait encore si le bal serait une véritable réussite ou une catastrophe complète. Alors qu'elle admirait la décoration spectaculaire du hall d'entrée, ses cocotiers décorés, sa fausse neige au sol et les milliers de petites étoiles scintillantes qui voletaient au-dessus d'elle, Maggie pouvait croire au miracle de Noël.

Elle avait encore tellement de choses à finir... Comment Noël était-il arrivé aussi vite ? Il ne restait plus qu'une seule et petite journée...

Alors qu'elle regardait tous les préfets de Poudlard assemblés devant elle en grande discussion… disons simplement que son enthousiasme se devait d'être un peu plus modéré. Ils semblaient tous... eh bien... Ils semblaient tous être en train de procrastiner. Alex et son compère William semblaient les plus sereins même si le débat sur la couleur des serviettes de table battait son plein. Anaveah et M'Gann débattaient au sujet du repas qui n'allait jamais pouvoir refléter les véritables Noëls moldus. Débat pour le moins inutiles car le menu avait été décidé bien en amont et qu'il ne pouvait plus être changé.

Lucy et James étaient toujours dans l'organisation des concours du bal de Noël qui comptaient désormais une compétition du plus joli couple, un concours du plus beau costume mais également un concours du plus bel elfe de Noël car ces derniers avaient décidé cette année de rejoindre la fête.

Heureusement pour Maggie, son fidèle bras droit de Gryffondor était en train de lister les meilleures musiques et cherchait désormais la musique d'ouverture du bal. Et ça, c'était important à faire !

Tout allait se passer pour le mieux, voilà ce qu'elle se répétait en boucle mais rien n'y faisait, elle était tendue comme un arc à flèches. Il fallait dire que rencontrer Eliza Danvers l'avait aussi fameusement bouleversée même si cette rencontre avait finalement été très agréable.

Décidant qu'il serait plus efficace d'agir au lieu de parlementer, Maggie congédia chacun et les envoya finir les préparatifs des décorations et l'aménagement de la grande salle. Ils auraient bien assez de temps après pour discuter et régler les détails mineurs.

Soudain, elle sentit qu'on l'enlaçait doucement et elle se retrouva blottie contre le corps chaud d'Alex.

\- Maggie, respire un grand coup.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Maggie posa ses mains sur celles d'Alex pour la rapprocher un peu plus près. Ainsi blottie au mieux contre le sujet de son affection, elle se sentait un peu plus en sécurité.

\- C'est un ordre, respire. Je suis préfète, tu dois obéir sinon le père Noël n'aura pas de cadeaux pour toi cette année. Tu finiras sur la liste des enfants qui ne sont pas sages et tu le regretteras amèrement.

Après des heures de tergiversations, la serdaigle avait enfin trouvé le cadeau idéal pour sa moitié. Pour être exacte, elle avait trois cadeaux, probablement plus crétins les uns que les autres, mais ils semblaient parfaits pour l'occasion.

\- S'il ose ne pas m'apporter de cadeau, je me vengerai de lui, sache-le Alex.

\- Je prends bonne note. Et comme je ne veux pas que tu ailles à Azkaban, je pense que je devrais te surveiller de près et te botter les fesses avec affection si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre ce pauvre vieil homme. Qui s'occuperait de ses rennes en attendant qu'il sorte de l'infirmerie ?

Alex prit sa tête la plus sérieuse mais son sourire tendre montrait clairement qu'elle appréciait beaucoup taquiner la petite gryffondor.

\- Je crois que c'est pour ça que je t'adore, Alex. Tu serais prête à sauver un vieil homme en me mettant à terre, mais tu ferais ce crime 'avec affection'. T'es trognonne en fait. D'ailleurs, avec affection, cela signifie qu'il y aurait un coussin pour amortir ma chute brutale ?

\- Trêve de plaisanteries, allez, en route, nous avons du travail préfète-en-chef Sawyer.

Alors que la serdaigle relâchait son étreinte pour vaquer à ses occupations, Maggie ronchonna.

\- Et mon bisou ?

\- Je n'embrasse que les filles sages.

\- Eh ! Je suis sage !

\- Hin hin. C'est ce que nous verrons…

La journée passa rapidement et la masse de travail était encore impressionnante. Maggie découvrit entre autres que le groupe qui devait venir chanter au bal réclamait de ne chanter que des musiques sorcières.

Plutôt que de les étrangler, la gryffondor prit le parti d'envoyer Lucy Lane négocier avec eux. Elle pouvait être extrêmement retorse quand elle le voulait. Finalement, après quelques menaces bien senties qui incluaient des sorts vicieux et trois rappels qu'elle était la fille du Ministre de la Magie Lane, un terrain d'entente fut trouvé.

James Olsen avait beaucoup d'espoir en ce jour de veille de réveillon. Pour ainsi dire, il était très naïf. Après les récents évènements qu'avaient suscités la Gazette, il avait décidé de faire amende honorable. Il fallait dire aussi que le directeur Cooper avait été particulièrement précis à ce sujet. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen pour ne pas faire de scandales car il ne voulait pas avoir une Eliza Danvers furieuse dans son bureau.

James n'avait jamais entendu les sœurs Danvers mentionner de près ou de loin la venue de leur mère au château. Il ignorait même les raisons pour lesquelles la mère d'Alex et de Kara aurait fait le déplacement jusqu'à Poudlard. Mais il ne voulait pas provoquer plus encore le courroux de cette famille. Dès lors, dès qu'il vit qu'Alex était seule en train de vérifier les décorations de table, il s'approcha.

\- Alex, accepterais-tu que la Gazette de Poudlard fasse une édition spéciale sur le bal ?

\- James… Tu sais que je t'aime bien la plupart du temps ?

Le serpentard ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette affirmation.

\- Oui…

Effectivement, le sourire de la jeune femme était très machiavélique…

\- Pour que cela reste le cas, Olsen, j'espère sincèrement que tu vas éviter d'écrire quoi que ce soit de faux au sujet de ce bal et que tu contrevérifieras toutes les informations de tes journalistes en herbe.

\- Si c'est au sujet des rumeurs, je…

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça. Comment as-tu pu laisser publier de telles inepties ?! C'est un ramassis de nouvelles romantiques qui n'ont ni queue ni tête que tu as publié dans ce torchon !

\- La dernière est véridique. Toi et Maggie formez un joli couple.

\- Merci. Alex en avait rosi de plaisir. Mais ne détourne pas mon attention.

\- Oui, exactement, je voulais m'excuser. Les filles ont vraiment exagéré en publiant ces histoires entre toi et Lena et je te prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses à ce sujet. Ce n'était ni professionnel ni acceptable. Si j'avais su en plus que toi et Maggie vous vous tourniez autour, j'aurais publié des rumeurs à votre sujet. Ça vous aurait peut-être aidé à avancer plus vite…

Alex posa la main sur son front. Ce pauvre James n'avait pas le moindre soupçon de jugeote…

\- Je te dis de ne pas propager de rumeurs et tu insinues que tu veux en créer d'autres. Mon pauvre, tu n'es vraiment pas doué. Oublie tes ASPIC, tu vas redoubler.

\- Je suis vexé.

\- Parfait.

\- Alex, je te présente mes excuses.

\- J'accepte. Mais uniquement parce que c'est Noël dans deux jours. Mais si je te reprends à faire des bêtises dans ton journal… tu connaîtras l'ire des Danvers. Au centuple.

\- Menace bien reçue.

Alors qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner d'elle pour rejoindre le hall, Alex eut une idée lumineuse et passablement diabolique.

\- Hep, Olsen !

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu veux faire quelque chose de bien, tu devrais faire un horoscope ou des prédictions dans ton journal. Ça apporterait du charme à cette chose.

\- Toi ? Alex Danvers, niveau désolant en divination, tu me conseilles de faire des horoscopes et prédictions ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de la préfète des serdaigle ?

\- Ah ah ah. Bonne blague. Non, pas toi, Darla. Darla serait parfaite pour ce rôle et je pense que son talent en la matière mériterait une tribune officielle. Et au moins, avec elle, tu serais certain de ne publier que la vérité.

James fronça les sourcils. L'idée était excellente à vrai dire. Darla avait une petite réputation, même si pour sa part, James n'y croyait pas un instant. La jeune fille de Gryffondor était tout au plus perspicace en matière de psychologie humaine. Il était peu probable qu'elle puisse véritablement lire l'avenir. Mais cela pourrait être un bon argument de vente…

\- Je vais lui demander de ce pas.

Un peu plus tard dans la salle de classe de divination, Darla, en apprenant la nouvelle, lui sauta au cou. Le plus inquiétant resta tout de même son affirmation sibylline après qu'elle eut accepté sa proposition :

\- Je le savais ! Tu as fait le bon choix, tu ne le regretteras pas… enfin, c'est plus que tu ne le regretteras pas en voyant tes ventes augmenter. Pour le reste… disons que tu feras avec, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que le métisse s'éloignait, Darla l'interpella à nouveau avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- Tu sais que Lucy s'attend vraiment à ce que tu lui fasses un porté à la Patrick Swayze n'est-ce pas ?

\- À la quoi ?

\- Tu sais, vous vous habillez bien comme les personnages dans le film de Dirty Dancing qu'elle adore…

\- Comment…

\- Je le sais ? Le cristal ne ment jamais. Mais je t'assure, tu devrais faire attention, il te serait utile de t'entraîner un peu. En attendant, je te prépare des prédictions pour le journal de demain matin. Cela va être palpitant !

Darla aimait beaucoup ses dons. Surtout quand elle pouvait en jouer sur de pauvres victimes innocentes. Elle avait découvert le costume du duo de Serpentard quand Lucy lui avait demandé de l'aide dans les magasins. La pauvre septième année avait réussi à rester bloquée dans sa robe.

Elle imaginait déjà la scène cocasse entre Lucy et James au moment de danser… Ce bal promettait d'être intéressant. Très, très intéressant. Et pas seulement parce que sa compagne pour le bal était la serdaigle la plus imprévisible de toutes.

\- Darla ?

\- Oh, coucou Lena, un souci ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais vu Kara…

\- Oh, ta petite-amie n'est pas ici.

\- Hein ?! Comment ?!

Comment la jeune gryffondor pouvait-elle être au courant ? Il n'y avait pour le moment que trois personnes au monde qui pouvaient-être au courant. Alex bien évidemment, Maggie qui les avait surprises dans les couloirs et bien évidemment depuis deux jours, Eliza Danvers. Après la sortie du journal, Kara avait pris la décision de tout révéler à sa mère. Et cela avait été particulièrement épique pour Lena de rencontrer Eliza Danvers. La matriarche de la famille avait exigé de la rencontrer pour la menacer des pires sévices si elle osait briser le cœur de sa fille. Maggie avait subi le même sort quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Je suis au courant, Winn me l'a dit. Ou c'était Maggie ? Non, Alex. Ou une boule de cristal, bref. Tu cherches Kara pour une raison ?

\- Je voulais juste…

Lena rougissait.

\- C'est pas grave, je la trouverai et je lui dirai directement. À plus !


	21. Le bal de Noël – partie 1

J'annonce solennellement que vous lisez désormais un calendrier de l'après ! Merci pour vos encouragements, je vous promets, j'avance. A mon rythme, mais j'avance. Normalement, vous aurez aussi Virus chapitre 4 très bientôt !

Bonne lecture et à dès que possible !

* * *

 **21\. Le bal de Noël – partie 1**

La confusion se lisait sur les traits de James découvrant le premier article écrit par sa nouvelle recrue. C'était un horoscope pour le moins cocasse. Mais selon sa recrue, il semblait que les astres avaient parlé et que tout prendrait sens, tôt ou tard.

Malheureusement pour James, il pouvait refuser le papier de la gryffondor uniquement en le remplaçant par un poème de sept pages sur la beauté du calamar géant… Eh bien, il était temps de laisser la place à l'horoscope magique !

 _L'horoscope par Darla_

 _Renne : soyez fier(e), montrez vos plus belles ramures, vous brillerez de mille feux._

 _Oiseau des tropiques : pas la peine de se sentir gêné(e), votre heure de gloire sera sous le regard de votre bien aimé(e)._

 _Sterne de Sibérie : l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, n'ayez crainte, cela sera votre plus grande force._

 _Chamois des Alpes : il est temps de passer à l'action, soyez entreprenant(e) !_

 _Scarabée : Si on vous pousse dans un recoin sombre, soyez sans crainte, la suite sera torride._

 _Biche de Cérynie : vous ne tromperez personne, vous avez un air niais énamouré._

 _Ours de Syrie : vous êtes tellement sexy !_

 _Pingouin : vous serez maladroit mais cela fera tout votre charme._

 _Bébé marsouin : ne vous étonnez de rien, votre chéri(e) aura un grain de folie face à vous, entrez dans la danse._

 _Serpent à plumes : le ridicule n'a jamais tué personne, retenez bien cela._

 _Chat d'Amérique : votre apparition ne laissera personne indifférent._

 _Gazelle africaine : vos remarques feront toujours mouche._

\- Tu es certaine que cela est un vrai horoscope ?

\- Promis, ce sera le plus grand scoop de ta carrière, affirma Darla avec un sourire niais. Je t'assure, il n'y a là que des faits. Tous seront vérifiables.

\- D'accord, Darla, mais juste pour savoir, tu n'as pas suivi les classiques de l'horoscope, tu sais, ce sont normalement les constellations, le lion, la balance, tout ça… Je ne connais pas du tout cette version et je pense qu'elle va déboussoler nos lecteurs…

\- Ils sauront. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sauront quel est leur horoscope.

Un peu plus haut dans le château, une foule d'élèves se hâtaient.

Se préparer pour un bal n'était pas censé être une expérience stressante. Tout au plus, cela devait être un peu de travail pour se maquiller, pour arranger ses cheveux correctement et pour enfiler sa tenue. Rien d'insurmontable en somme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Alex avait pensé a priori.

Elle tentait vainement de se convaincre que tout irait bien. Mais pour une raison très précise, elle se posait mille et une questions. Maggie allait-elle apprécier sa tenue ? Que porterait la gryffondor ? Serait-ce assorti ou totalement à l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait choisi ? Serait-ce totalement ridicule de se balader avec si peu de tissu sur la peau ?

Après des heures de réflexion sur le bien-fondé de sa tenue, la serdaigle avait deux solutions. Abandonner l'idée d'aller au bal ou alors assumer totalement et y aller la tête haute.

Alex Danvers avait finalement opté pour la solution la plus noble et courageuse. Elle allait se montrer digne du pull de Gryffondor qu'elle possédait désormais. Elle allait au bal, et (en plus) dans la tenue qu'elle avait choisie.

Elle enfila sa tamure, une longue jupe en fibres végétales, et un fin top multicolore. Elle métamorphosa quelques pinces à cheveux qu'elle avait achetées en fleurs pour confectionner une couronne végétale qu'elle plaça sur sa tête.

D'accord, c'était peut-être osé. À chaque pas, on apercevait un peu ses jambes nues. Tant pis. Elle allait assumer. C'était pour une raison essentielle. Elle avait enfin des cocotiers de Noël comme dans ses rêves de petite fille. Il était temps pour elle d'en profiter pleinement. Elle exigerait de Maggie une photographie, moldue ou sorcière, devant son cocotier de Serdaigle. Ce serait un véritable rêve.

Quand elle descendit dans la salle commune, elle fut accueillie par un silence admiratif. Elle niait les regards épatés de ses condisciples et trouva immédiatement Lena près du feu.

\- Eh bien, Danvers, tu vas faire des ravages. Maggie va en tomber raide dingue de ta tenue. En fait, tu es diabolique. Canon.

\- Lena, tu te souviens que tu es censée ne plus dire des choses pareilles ? Nous avons eu bien assez de rumeurs comme ça. J'apprécie le compliment, mais la prochaine fois, dis-le quand nous sommes en privé et pas en public.

\- Alex… C'est encore pire de ta part d'insinuer que je dois te faire des compliments en privé, ils vont tous croire que tu es bigame.

\- Si c'est dans la gazette demain, annonça Alex à tous ceux qui étaient autour d'elles en train de se préparer pour le bal, je vous jure que je vous retire à tous au moins dix points. Et je me contrefiche que Serdaigle finisse dernier.

Lena éclata de rire et obligea Alex à s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils, le temps qu'elle finisse sa coiffure à coups de baguette magique.

\- Cléopâtre, carrément. Tu as le sens du chic, Lena. J'avoue. Directement pharaon. Et cette tenue, avec des bijoux dorés sur les bras, un décolleté à n'en plus en finir et une jupe fendue jusqu'à la cuisse… En fait, c'est toi qui me bats à plates coutures. Je suis très sage, toi un peu moins.

\- C'est bientôt fini la drague à deux mornilles les filles, au lieu de vous congratuler mutuellement sur vos tenues, félicitez-moi pour la mienne.

Lena et Alex étudièrent un instant la tenue de Cassiopée en silence. Leur amie avait une immense robe blanche légèrement transparente avec des inscriptions cunéiformes brodées le long du tissu. Elle portait une couronne et des cheveux tressés de perles.

\- Je sèche, annonça Alex avec dépit.

\- Moi aussi, Lena semblait pour sa part totalement déstabilisée par son ignorance.

\- Ishtar, annonça comme une évidence la serdaigle de septième année.

Lena eut un sourire.

\- Eh bien, de fait, je suis une pharaonne et toi, tu es carrément une déesse de Mésopotamie. Bien joué, Cassiopée.

\- Merci. Et pas n'importe quelle déesse. Je suis celle de l'amour et de la sexualité.

\- Darla va adorer. Je pense qu'elle va littéralement adorer. Vous allez faire scandale au bal.

\- Pas le moins du monde, j'espère que nous allons vite filer du bal et qu'elle me gardera pour elle seule. Une fille a le droit de rêver. Et Alex, si tu ruines ma soirée avec tes pouvoirs de préfète, je trouverai une idée pour pourrir la tienne.

Après un clin d'œil, Cassiopée annonça qu'il était temps pour tout le monde de rejoindre la fête. Lena et Alex la suivirent de bon cœur. Le chemin avait été décoré pour l'occasion. Dans la salle de bal, des elfes tous déguisés en moldus célèbres profitaient déjà de la fête. Maggie, dans sa robe Sarafane, une tenue traditionnelle russe que Maggie avait choisie rouge avec des broderies d'or et d'argent, attendait avec impatience l'arrivée d'Alex.

Elle aperçut d'abord Winn, en costume trois pièces tel un James Bond au bras d'une Iris déguisée en renne. La vision était pour le moins cocasse. Puis elle aperçut Darla, splendide en Pythie grecque. La jeune femme avait décidé de faire honneur à ses dons de voyance. C'était assez osé de se balader en péplos blanc - un peu transparent au goût de la préfète-en-chef - avec comme seul bijou une couronne de laurier. Au moins, les élèves allaient découvrir une foule de personnages moldus célèbres avec ce bal.

\- Coucou belle-sœur, murmura une voix derrière Maggie avant de s'exclamer avec enthousiasme. Ta robe ressemble presque à la mienne !

\- Kara, tu es splendide. C'est la tenue typique du tyrol, c'est ça ? J'ai failli la prendre mais comme je n'arrivais pas du tout à prononcer son nom, j'ai opté pour la Safrane russe.

Kara eut un sourire étincelant.

\- Je me suis entraînée pendant des heures avec Alex. Ma robe est une Dirndl.

\- Évite de boire la moindre goutte d'alcool qui circule illégalement dans ce château ou tu n'arriveras plus jamais à prononcer ce mot, je t'assure.

\- Promis, je tiens à garder mes points dans le sablier. Tu as déjà vu Alex ? fit Kara dans un grand sourire.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Trop chouette ! Je veux voir ta tête quand tu la verras !

Et effectivement, Kara put voir la tête de Maggie changer du tout au tout en voyant Alex arriver au bal. Sa grande sœur avait marqué le coup avec sa tenue. D'ailleurs, la cadette voulait absolument savoir comment sa grande andouille de sœur avait pu convaincre les préfets de lui offrir son rêve d'enfant : une allée de cocotiers de Noël… Alex était vraiment irrécupérable !

Maggie se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Alex était vraiment sublime, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour la décrire. Sa tenue était à la fois sexy et sans enfreindre vraiment le règlement, elle était assez suggestive pour frôler la limite réglementaire… Maggie l'appréciait encore plus pour ça.

Kara admirait la réaction de Maggie avec un sourire niais. Qui aurait cru que le crush d'Alex pour la préfète-en-chef serait réciproque ? C'était presque un conte de Noël qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Certains élèves autour d'elles commençaient déjà à jaser sur le couple et Kara mit en évidence sa baguette. Ils pouvaient médire tant qu'ils voulaient, la cadette des Danvers aurait tôt fait de les bâillonner d'un sort. Et ça, c'était dans le meilleur des cas…

Alors que la blondinette se tournait à nouveau vers sa sœur pour la féliciter pour sa tenue et pour le contraste adorable entre sa tenue et celle de Maggie, Kara eut un instant de pure félicité.

Derrière Alex, droite comme une reine et avec un sourire énigmatique, se tenait Lena. Elle était absolument renversante. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Lena était parfaite aux yeux de Kara. Mais ce soir, la jeune Luthor avait réussi l'exploit d'être flamboyante.

La tyrolienne s'approcha de la pharaonne d'un air énamouré.

\- Tu m'as ensorcelée d'un regard, Lena Luthor…

\- Je promets, je n'ai utilisé aucun filtre d'amour, répondit la pharaonne avec un clin d'œil accentué par le khôl qui ornait ses yeux.

\- Tu veux bien m'accorder une danse lorsque ma sœur et sa cavalière auront détourné l'attention de tous les élèves et professeurs ?

\- Avec plaisir. Je pense cependant que Cassiopée et Darla sont déjà en train de faire scandale dans leurs tenues vaporeuses, dit Lena en riant. Par contre, je s ais qu'historiquement cela ne tient pas la route, mais je pense que ma Cléopâtre est en train de tomber éperdument amoureuse de ta Sissi.

\- Je pensais être une simple tyrolienne, mais si tu m'offres le trône d'Autriche et de Hongrie… Je ne peux vraiment pas refuser ce titre. Même, fit Kara avec un sourire mutin qui donna des frissons à Lena, je pourrais accepter de batifoler avec toi, pharaonne de mon cœur.

\- Batifoler ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit…

\- D'accord, mini Danvers, tu es absolument diabolique et irrésistible… J'ai juste envie de t'enlever de ce bal pour te ramener dans ma tour.

\- Tututut, erreur historique. Dans ton palais sur le Nil, tu veux dire.

Lena décida qu'il valait mieux la faire taire d'un baiser.


	22. Le bal de Noël – partie 2

Entre mon emploi du temps et celui de ma beta, il est parfois ardu de poster régulièrement. Mais je suis toujours là et je ne compte pas arrêter en si bon chemin. J'espère que le réveillon a été magique. Je vous souhaite à chacun/chacune une année 2019 pleine de folies, de romance, de moments drôles et de sourires niais. Et du bonheur. Beaucoup de bonheur.

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

* * *

 **22\. Le bal Noël – partie 2**

Alex s'était approchée de Maggie en la dévorant du regard. La gryffondor avait un sourire mutin qui dévoilait son amusement. Il aurait été difficile de choisir des costumes plus opposés.

\- Tu es sublime dans cette robe, commença Alex. C'est une tenue russe, correct ?

\- Oui. Une Sarafane en fait. Pas une robe. C'est une tenue traditionnelle du grand nord. Et j'avoue l'avoir choisie pour sa couleur chatoyante qui rappelle un peu les couleurs de ma maison. Mais je dois dire que ta tenue surpasse de loin la mienne. Jolie jupe…

Même quand la gryffondor parlait de sa propre tenue, Alex se sentait au centre de toute son attention. Et quelle attention. Elles auraient été seules, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles se seraient saluées d'un baiser langoureux. Mais là, elles étaient coincées entre Lena et Kara en plein flirt et M'Gann en boubou traditionnel africain commentant les choix vestimentaires ou amoureux de chacun.

La sixième année rougissait sous le regard de Maggie et décida qu'elles pouvaient être deux à flirter outrageusement. Alex changea légèrement sa position pour que sa jupe dévoile un peu plus sa jambe droite. Maggie sembla immédiatement hypnotisée par sa peau nue.

\- Eh bien ça, c'est du flirt éhonté… Lena n'avait donc pas menti, commenta la préfète de Poufsouffle.

\- Pardon ? demanda Maggie, inquiète de ce que sa condisciple insinuait, M'gann avait-elle vu Alex ?

\- Regarde un peu ça. Lena avait bien dit qu'elle aimait une Danvers. C'était simplement nous qui avions conclu qu'il s'agissait d'Alex et non de Kara, fit la préfète de Poufsouffle qui regardait Lena et Kara avec amusement. Mais ça explique beaucoup de choses… Entre autres, la raison pour laquelle Kara disparaissait presque toutes les nuits.

Le regard choqué de Maggie ne tarda pas. Elle en avait littéralement oublié Alex et sa tenue tentatrice ou même le bal en lui-même.

\- Et tu ne lui as jamais enlevé des points alors que tu le savais, M'gann ? la gronda Maggie, les mains sur les hanches, ce qui involontairement mit sa poitrine en valeur dans son corset.

Alex apprécia d'autant plus la tenue.

\- Pas pris, pas puni, telle est ma devise, annonça alors la poufsouffle avec un grand sourire. Je ne faisais que la soupçonner et ce château est bien trop grand pour la retrouver… Ne te vexe pas, préfète en chef, tout au plus, elles se bécotaient…

\- Ce n'est pas une raison… c'est toujours contre le règlement !

\- Certes. Il me semble pourtant que toi et Alex avez été photographiées en train de vous bécoter à une heure proche du couvre-feu sans perdre de points…

Pour toute réponse, car il n'y avait rien à répondre à une telle insinuation, Maggie haussa les épaules mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. M'Gann pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'elle voulait. Alex rougissait à nouveau. Sa relation avec Maggie était récente et elle avait encore bien du mal à rester de marbre lorsqu'on mentionnait leurs baisers en public.

\- Préfets, préfètes, il est temps de lancer les festivités, cria le directeur alors que la musique se faisait désormais entendre dans toute la salle.

Pour ouvrir le bal, Alex et Maggie s'avancèrent les premières sur la piste, suivies de près par M'Gann et J'onn ainsi que par Lucy et James dans leurs tenues de Dirty Dancing. Anaveah de Poufsouffle, en sari, tirait le pauvre William de Serdaigle qui luttait comme un beau diable pour ne pas se retrouver sur la piste… Tout d'un coup, on vit arriver Cat qui attrapa le bras du préfet de Gryffondor qui lui aussi semblait pour le moins surpris, mais qui se laissa néanmoins faire. La jeune fille avait mis un kimono vert bordé d'or et cela contrastait énormément avec la tenue indigo de son vis-à-vis en maharadja.

Maggie se laissa enlacer par Alex. Un slow, leur premier slow à vrai dire, et elles ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal. Maggie faisait très attention aux pieds nus d'Alex.

\- Maggie, je suis bien d'accord que nous sommes préfètes, qu'il faut un minimum de décence mais tout de même… Rapproche-toi.

\- Nope. La sécurité de tes pieds avant tout.

Alex fit une moue qui pouvait aisément passer pour de l'agacement.

\- Je regrette de plus en plus ce choix de déguisement…

\- Ne regrette rien, personnellement, je l'aime de plus en plus. À bien y regarder, je pense même que tu es trop jolie pour ce bal. J'aimerais t'emmener loin d'ici pour passer Noël juste avec toi. J'ai un cadeau à t'offrir en plus…

Alex leva un sourcil intrigué. Le sourire charmeur de la préfète-en-chef laissait présager un cadeau étonnant.

\- Vraiment ? Moi aussi. Le père Noël est passé en avance pour toi et a tout déposé sur mon lit, c'est bêta… fit Alex qui avait pourtant déjà confié lesdits cadeaux aux elfes pour qu'ils les distribuent pendant la nuit. D'ailleurs, je pense que…

Alex fut soudain bousculée par Lucy qui s'élançait sur la piste en courant vers James. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il allait y avoir du grabuge - elle connaissait le film d'où étaient tiré - et attrapa sa baguette qu'elle avait accrochée à un porte-jarretelles sous sa jupe. Maggie siffla d'admiration à la vision et Alex ignora partiellement ce fait, bien qu'elle eut un sourire immense. Lorsque Lucy s'élança dans les airs et que James peina à la rattraper pour faire le porté comme dans le film Dirty Dancing, elle lança un sort.

Lucy flotta un instant dans les airs, portée par un Mobilicorpus, avant de s'écrouler un peu plus doucement sur James. Il était très gêné mais pas autant que Lucy. Tous deux s'éclipsèrent avant la fin de la musique sous les applaudissements.

\- Joli sort, Danvers. Très joli. Personnellement, j'aurais juste assisté au désastre, commenta Cat avec un grand sourire. Bonne soirée, les filles.

\- Merci Cat, fit Alex en essayant de ne pas trop rougir, Cat Grant était une excellente sorcière et avoir un compliment de sa part n'était pas une mince affaire. Bonne soirée.

Cat avait un grand sourire et semblait surveiller la salle du coin de l'œil.

\- Je te rappelle que l'alcool est interdit…

\- Oui oui, Sawyer, je sais. Je sais… fit Cat en balayant les conseils de Maggie d'un mouvement distrait de la main.

La serpentard s'était enfin éloignée et Alex assura à Maggie que le règlement serait très certainement enfreint ce soir.

\- Je sais, Alex, et je m'en contrefiche. Il est temps de quitter le bal, Cendrillon, je veux t'amener sur ta plage de cocotier de Noël tant espérée.

\- Si tu me prends par les sentiments, d'accord.

Maggie attrapa la main d'Alex avec un plaisir immense. Elle avait le droit de lui tenir la main. C'était stupéfiant d'être amoureuse et de pouvoir vivre cet amour au grand jour.

En traversant le château, Maggie fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas retirer des points aux élèves qu'elle croisait. Elle réussit à se contenir en voyant Iris tenter de remplir l'urne des votes pour le plus beau couple de Poudlard. L'urne était, a priori si Lucy et James avaient bien travaillé, magiquement protégée. Et puis, à quoi bon tricher ? se disait Maggie. Le costume de renne était tellement adorable que Maggie ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse gagner.

Elle ne tenta pas non plus de retirer des points à Kara et Lena qui se bécotaient dans une alcôve du grand hall. C'était certainement dû au fait qu'Alex l'entraîna rapidement dans les étages. Alex affirmait en marmonnant qu'elle ne voulait pas assister à la « dépravation totale de sa petite sœur » et « à ses tentatives de préliminaires ».

Maggie résista même à l'envie d'espionner Cassiopée et Darla. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient flirter autour d'un tirage de tarot assises dans un recoin de l'escalier du deuxième étage. Cassiopée riait de bon cœur et jamais encore Maggie n'avait vu Darla aussi ridiculement amoureuse. La pythie regardait la serdaigle avec un air niais des plus amusants.

Malgré tout, la préfète de Gryffondor avait un but pour ce bal : passer le plus de temps possible avec Alex. Dès le lendemain, à onze heures précises, les sœurs Danvers seraient dans le train qui les emmènerait à Londres pour ensuite rejoindre leur mère pour les fêtes. Maggie, qui n'était plus la bienvenue dans sa famille, passerait ses fêtes au château. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures avec sa belle vahiné des îles et elle comptait en profiter un maximum.

\- Alex, par ici…

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Un endroit que ta future belle-sœur m'a conseillé.

\- Dois-je m'inquiéter ? Lena a des idées parfois très personnelles sur les lieux 'chouettes' à visiter dans ce château. Elle cherche la chambre des secrets depuis des mois.

Alex se laissa docilement conduire dans le château et ce, même lorsqu'elles passèrent trois fois de suite devant le même couloir.

\- Avoue que nous sommes perdues…

\- Non. Regarde cette porte.

La porte était simple, banale pour ainsi dire. Mais Alex aurait pu jurer que cette porte n'était pas là lors de leurs précédents passages.

\- Est-ce…

\- Oui, ouvre, invita Maggie d'un sourire.

Alex obéit machinalement. Elle était la preuve vivante que par amour, on pourrait suivre jusqu'au bout du monde son être aimé… En ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit un lagon aux eaux turquoise. Maggie enleva ses chaussures et suivit Alex. L'eau était chaude et peu profonde. Les deux filles marchèrent dans l'eau après avoir refermé la porte qui menait au couloir pour rejoindre une île au centre de l'eau. Le sable était doux sous leurs pieds et il y avait une jolie table dressée sur la plage. Un bosquet de cocotiers de Noël se trouvait à trois mètres d'elles et étaient couverts de noix de coco colorées et pailletées.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… commença Alex. J'hésite entre te poser des questions sur cette pièce, te poser des questions sur la découverte de ce lieu par Lena ou carrément te demander si nous pouvons venir ici tous les jours dès janvier.

Maggie éclata de rire. Sa serdaigle était la plus jolie et la plus curieuse de toutes.

\- Et si nous dansions simplement ici. Je suis certaine que tu pourrais me faire une danse traditionnelle des vahinés… Avoue que tu as étudié la question exprès.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Maggie Sawyer.

Alex niait, mais son rougissement qui se propageait également sur le haut de sa poitrine indiquait certainement autre chose.

\- Alex, s'il te plaît…

\- Je…

\- Je te le demande le plus gentiment du monde.

\- Je vais être ridicule.

\- Jamais. James et Lucy ont été en grande partie ridicule, toi… Jamais. Tu illumines le monde.

\- Tu es très nouille ce soir.

\- Je suis nouille de toi, fit Maggie en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

Alors, la serdaigle ferma les yeux et commença à agiter ses bras puis ses hanches. Elle essayait de se souvenir du rythme de la musique et tout d'un coup, la musique se fit entendre dans la salle.

Maggie suivit le rythme et essaya de copier les mouvements de sa compagne.

\- Tu accepterais que je t'appelle ma petite amie si les elfes me posent la question demain ?

\- Hein ?

Alex avait ouvert les yeux d'étonnement et vit que Maggie dansait. Elle hésita un instant à continuer à danser. Sa réponse quant à elle fusa.

\- Uniquement si tu acceptes que je le dise aussi à ma famille que tu es ma petite amie.

\- Avec plaisir.

S'il y avait déjà eu des bisous et des baisers entre Alex et Maggie, celui-ci fut beaucoup plus doux.

Maggie embrassa d'abord le bout du nez de la jolie vahiné. Elle caressa du bout des doigts ses avant-bras avant d'entrelacer leurs mains. Puis elle embrassa sa joue droite, sa mâchoire, puis son autre joue.

Alex se laissait faire de bon cœur et d'anticipation, elle tournait doucement son visage vers Maggie pour rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes. Maggie était mutine et rit devant ses tentatives pour avoir un baiser.

Un gémissement échappa à Alex quand Maggie vint embrasser un point sensible de son cou, juste en dessous de l'oreille.

\- Puis-je t'embrasser ? demanda Maggie avec un sourire qu'elle tentait de réprimer en se mordillant les lèvres.

Alex la dévisagea avec envie.

\- Oui.

La serdaigle fut la plus rapide. Avec douceur, elle attrapa le visage de la gryffondor entre ses mains et lui vola un baiser. Elle prit son temps, savourant chaque contact, chaque infime sensation. Les mains de Maggie s'étaient posées naturellement sur le bas de son dos pour rapprocher Alex d'elle.

\- Le meilleur Noël du monde, c'est avec toi, murmura Alex en se blottissant contre la jolie fille de Sibérie au teint mat.


	23. Départ en vacances

Et hop, bonne épiphanie !

Bonne lecture et à très vite

* * *

 **23\. Départ en vacances**

Maggie ne savait pas comment elle avait atterri dans sa tour rouge et or au cours de la nuit. Elle tenta d'ouvrir un œil fatigué en vain. Consciente des bruits autour de son lit à baldaquin, elle tenta de rester le plus discrète possible puis ouvrit un œil. Fort heureusement, ses tentures étaient fermées et Maggie n'était pas visible.

Ce qui était également le cas d'Alex, blottie dans ses bras et encore endormie. Sa serdaigle ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangée par le relatif vacarme ambiant.

Les quelques filles de septième année de Gryffondor encore présentes dans la chambre avaient décidé de lever l'ancre et de profiter d'un solide petit-déjeuner avant le départ du train. Via les discussions animées de ses condisciples, la préfète-en-chef découvrit qu'il était déjà 9h et demi.

Plus qu'une heure et demie.

Son cœur s'emballa un peu à cette idée mais elle choisit de se blottir un instant contre Alex. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou, inspirant doucement son odeur. Merlin, elle adorait cette odeur délicieuse.

D'ailleurs, avec un peu de chance, l'odeur d'Alex resterait dans ses draps pendant un moment… Un sourire diabolique naquit sur les lèvres de Maggie. Même si elle ne se souvenait pas du retour dans sa tour avec sa désormais petite-amie, elle était persuadée qu'elle avait fait du chantage à la serdaigle pour avoir son odeur dans son lit. Et plus important encore, Alex avait accepté.

Alex inspira un peu plus fort et s'éveilla doucement.

\- Bonjour marmotte.

\- Jour.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Tu es un doudou parfait, Maggie.

\- Ravie de te l'entendre dire.

\- Tu es satisfaite, j'espère… tu étais extatique à l'idée de briser au moins six règles de ce château cette nuit, fit Alex en lui embrassant doucement le front.

Maggie se revit alors en train de traverser le château, le bas de sa robe encore trempé par la traversée de la salle-sur-demande en version île paradisiaque. Elle tirait derrière elle une Alex hilare, les pieds nus et trempés, qui dérapait sur les dalles du sol.

Elle se souvenait de leur arrivée à leur étage et de la Grosse Dame sur la peinture qui râlait sur ces jeunes insouciants qui ne respectaient pas le règlement. Maggie avait usé de son charme pour convaincre la peinture de ne pas lancer l'alerte en guise de cadeau de Noël pour sa préfète-en-chef préférée. Tout en bougonnant, la peinture avait mentionné que le gentil Winn - lui au moins n'avait pas essayé de faire entrer en douce sa dame déguisée en renne - et de terminer sa phrase par un 'mais peut-être que la jeune Iris aurait dû l'accompagner car au moins, il ne serait pas tombé les quatre fers en l'air en ratant la marche de l'entrée de la salle commune'.

\- J'ai réussi à convaincre la Grosse Dame que tu étais une gryffondor intérimaire parce que tu étais ma petite-amie… Maggie semblait autant épatée que traumatisée. Son sourire était très contagieux et Alex se mit elle aussi à sourire. Je pense que je délirais avec la fatigue en fait, mais je suis finalement bonne négociatrice.

\- Oh oui. Je confirme.

Alex avait envie de rester dans ce lit jusqu'à la fin des vacances pour papoter avec Maggie et l'embrasser dès qu'elle le voulait. La perspective de prendre le train bientôt ne l'enchantait plus autant. Kara allait être intenable, elle ne parlerait plus que de Lena et elle allait devoir en plus expliquer cette affaire à leur mère. D'accord, elle n'était vraiment pas prête pour ce moment.

\- Et tu as réussi à me convaincre que le minuscule pyjama que tu me prêtais serait bien assez pour avoir chaud dans ta tour.

\- J'avais tort ?

\- Oh que oui, fit Alex en plissant les yeux pour feindre la colère. Mais c'était juste un horrible plan diabolique pour que je vienne me blottir contre toi toute la nuit pour avoir plus chaud.

\- Hin hin, c'est bien ce que j'espérais donc je ne vois vraiment pas le problème.

Un baiser pour la faire taire était la meilleure option pour la serdaigle. Elle demanda ensuite à Maggie de vérifier si son cadeau de Noël était bien arrivé.

\- Tu n'avais pas à me faire de cadeau, tu es mon cadeau, fit la gryffondor avec un sourire niais.

\- Certes mais je garde l'option de m'offrir en cadeau à toi pour un autre jour.

\- Vile tentatrice…

\- Tu as commencé cette insinuation, tu es la seule coupable ici, Sawyer.

\- C'est vrai.

Maggie avait reçu quelques cadeaux au pied de son lit. Elle découvrit celui de Winn, celui de Darla et avec étonnement, elle constata que Kara lui en avait offert un également. Elle décida de les ouvrir plus tard.

\- Tu n'avais pas plus petit comme cadeau ? rigola Maggie en voyant l'épais colis au pied de son lit.

\- Oh non, il est parfait mon cadeau. Juste parfait, répondit Alex en voyant sa petite-amie éclater de rire en déballant une combinaison pyjama licorne.

\- Oh mon Merlin, si ce n'était pas interdit dans le règlement, je le porterais tout le temps pour aller en cours. Imagine un peu, un cours de divination en licorne… Ça serait juste adorable.

\- Darla te tuerait.

\- Certes, mais ce n'est pas le point important de mon idée.

Alex fit remarquer à Maggie qu'elle oubliait deux autres cadeaux. L'un était une noix de coco décorée par Alex avec des 'merci' écrits un peu partout.

\- J'ai toujours soupçonné que tu étais la fan de cocotier de Noël de la famille.

Loin de répondre à cette affirmation la serdaigle lui conseilla d'ouvrir son dernier cadeau.

\- Une médaille ?

\- Oui, pour avoir osé voler avec moi cette année. Je pense que ça méritait bien une récompense. J'aime beaucoup le fait que tu aies osé vaincre tes peurs.

Maggie savait pertinemment qu'elle allait le regretter mais elle avoua néanmoins son petit secret.

\- Ce n'était pas tant pour le vol, ou pour vaincre mes peurs en fait.

\- Ah, fit Alex un peu étonnée. C'est-à-dire ?

\- Eh bien, disons que j'avais une motivation un peu moins noble que l'art délicat du vol. J'avoue que c'était surtout pour la professeure que j'avais choisi de prendre des leçons de vol.

\- Donc, si je résume bien, et je suis particulièrement convaincue d'avoir la bonne interprétation de toute cette histoire, tu voulais t'envoyer en l'air malgré ta peur panique, juste pour être près de moi ?

\- Littéralement pour être dans tes bras, si je dois tout révéler, fit Maggie en essayant de ne pas rougir.

Alex se mordilla un instant la lèvre. C'était probablement la chose la plus romantique qu'elle avait pu entendre. Incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente, elle se redressa en prenant appui sur son coude pour se surélever et embrasser tendrement Maggie.

\- Tu dois encore ouvrir ton cadeau Alex.

\- Je suis à Gryffondor.

Maggie fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

\- Maggie, mes cadeaux sont sur ma malle, dans ma chambre, à Serdaigle.

\- Oh.

Un peu de déception passa dans le regard de la préfète-en-chef, elle aurait voulu voir la tête d'Alex en ouvrant ses paquets. Mais c'était peut-être pour le mieux, elle ne savait pas trop si elle avait fait le bon choix.

Alex se montra vite déraisonnable au sens de Maggie.

\- Comment ça te préparer ? Tu peux rester encore cinq minutes…

\- Oui, je pourrais, mais c'est le meilleur moyen pour rater mon train.

\- Hin hin, la gryffondor semblait très enthousiaste à cette idée.

\- Je file vite finir ma valise, m'habiller correctement, me laver aussi, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Et on se rejoint dans le hall ?

Le trajet ne fut pas long pour la bleu et bronze, les tours n'étaient pas très éloignées les unes des autres. Dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, l'ainée des Danvers trouva Lena avec un sourire niais qui faisait presque peur à des élèves de première année.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Oui, mais de nous deux, Danvers, tu es la seule à avoir passé la nuit dehors avec ta dulcinée… Je trouve que les préfets deviennent plus conciliants avec le règlement une fois qu'ils sont amoureux, non ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, lui répondit Alex avec un sourire amusé.

Lena lui tira la langue et quelques élèves sursautèrent. Un élève de première année, Thomas, s'approcha d'Alex pour lui demander à voix basse :

\- Elle a quoi ? Elle ne sourit jamais, enfin si, mais pas comme ça. Et elle tire la langue ? Tout le monde raconte que les Luthor sont des…

\- Je pense avoir été assez claire lors de ma dernière réunion Serdaigle, arrêtez de prêter attention aux rumeurs et faites-vous votre propre avis sur la question.

\- Mouais…

Cassiopée n'était pas dans un meilleur état par rapport à Lena, elle papotait avec Vasquez. Cette dernière ne cessait de dire à son amie qu'elle ne pouvait pas planifier un mariage sur la seule base d'un bal. Cassiopée, en bonne optimiste, prétendait qu'il ne fallait jamais minimiser l'amour au premier bal.

\- Alex ! Tu es là. Parfait, tu voudras être une de mes demoiselles d'honneur ?

\- Euh, oui. Enfin, si un jour tu te maries et que la future mariée est au courant et a dit oui, pourquoi pas.

\- Tu vois Vasquez, prends exemple sur notre merveilleuse préfète. Elle a foi en moi, elle !

Alex n'avait clairement pas le temps d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Sa malle était en désordre et elle n'avait toujours pas fini d'emballer le cadeau pour sa mère. Elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires dans sa valise et vérifia trois fois qu'elle emportait bien avec elle les cadeaux que Maggie lui avait offerts.

Elle se demandait encore si le bal avait vraiment eu lieu. Tout ce qu'elle avait préparé, elle n'en avait pas vraiment profité. Cependant, suivre Maggie et découvrir cette île incroyable dans le château valait vraiment le déplacement.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit enfin le quai de la gare de Poudlard, Alex fut accueilli par Kara, Lena et Maggie.

\- Prête sœurette à faire le repas de ta vie ? demanda Kara. Je pense que maman a encore vu en très grand cette année.

\- Courage les Danvers. Vous n'aurez pas Lex et mère en face de votre nez, ils sont toujours si… Lena fronça son nez. Luthoriens… c'est juste invivable.

\- Certes, Kara frotta doucement sa main dans le dos de Lena pour la réconforter.

Maggie était silencieuse. Elle appréhendait un peu la suite des évènements. Une semaine seule au château. Elle l'avait déjà fait et elle s'amusait toujours bien. Et une bande d'elfes adorables allaient lui tenir compagnie et lui apprendre des nouvelles recettes décadentes.

\- Maggie, fit Kara en éloignant légèrement la préfète-en-chef du reste du groupe, j'espère que tu aimes mon cadeau.

\- Oh, je… je suis désolée, je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert, je voulais occuper mes vacances en ouvrant mes cadeaux. Devant le regard interrogatif de la blondinette, Maggie précisa. Je reste. À Poudlard en fait.

Kara était désolée pour la gryffondor. Mais la cadette des Danvers était extatique également, elle avait eu sans le savoir une idée de génie pour son cadeau et cela apporterait certainement de la joie à sa belle-sœur préférée.

\- Pas de souci, je pense que tu aimeras d'autant plus mon cadeau de Noël alors, annonça Kara avec un clin d'œil et un sourire ravi.

Maggie était intriguée. Qu'avait bien pu lui offrir Mini Danvers ? Kara n'allait probablement pas lui répondre si elle lui posait la question. Lena et elle étaient en train de s'embrasser à perdre haleine, et pourtant, elles allaient voyager en train ensemble…

\- Tu m'écriras j'espère ? demanda Alex.

\- Je pense que je pourrais attraper un hibou ou l'autre pour communiquer avec toi, oui, si j'ai cinq minutes, plaisanta la gryffondor.

\- Bien entendu, tu seras tellement occupée à lire mes propres lettres que tu seras fort fort occupée. C'est vrai.

Maggie vola un baiser rapide à Alex, ce qui fit sourire la serdaigle qui se rapprocha.

\- Non, tu ne fais pas ça dans les règles de l'art, Sawyer… approche un peu que je te montre ça.

Alex captura les lèvres de Maggie avec les siennes puis les titilla du bout de la langue. Maggie en gémit doucement de plaisir.

Un coup de sifflet les fit sursauter. Le train allait bientôt partir. Un dernier baiser rapide et Alex avait disparu dans un wagon avec sa sœur et Lena.

Maggie, pour les faire rire, courut seule sur le quai avec un mouchoir en main qu'elle agitait frénétiquement.

Puis, ne pouvant plus attendre, elle se précipita vers sa tour. Le chemin était plus long que ce qu'elle pensait. Parcourir cette distance pour rejoindre Alex avait semblé durer à peine cinq minutes. Le retour était autrement plus long, elle devait contourner le lac, traverser une grande partie du parc avant de remonter là-haut dans sa tour.

Elle était en nage et fatiguée. Pour sa défense, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

Le cadeau de Kara était composé d'une grande quantité de friandises au chocolat mais aussi d'un petit coffret en bois. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit et y trouva trois photographies d'Alex.

Le cœur battant, Maggie murmura un 'merci, Kara'.


	24. Les vacances de Maggie

Nous voici donc au chapitre 24. Dans le courant de la semaine, vous aurez l'épilogue qui est en beta lecture.

Je crois que nous avons un peu perdu l'esprit calendrier de l'avent mais j'espère que vous apprécierez les deux derniers chapitres malgré tout.

Bonne lecture et à très vite pour l'épilogue.

* * *

 **24\. Les vacances de Maggie**

Vêtue de son nouveau pyjama licorne, Maggie traversa la grande salle pour rejoindre la table des professeurs. Au vu du nombre très réduit d'élèves présents dans le château, la directrice avait proposé à tous de se rassembler pour célébrer les fêtes. Elle voulait quelque chose de convivial et elle avait donc elle aussi imposé un thème.

\- Maggie Sawyer, voilà la plus belle tenue de soirée pyjama qu'il m'ait été donné de voir depuis très longtemps, s'exclama la directrice avec un sourire contagieux puis se tournant vers les autres personnes autour de la table, sans vouloir vexer personne ici. J'avoue que lorsque j'avais proposé de trouver la tenue de nuit mignonne la plus originale pour le repas de Noël, je n'avais pas envisagé vos choix, mais je vous félicite tous.

La directrice avait choisi pour sa part un pyjama arc-en-ciel orné de donut brodés. Les professeurs qui passaient Noël à Poudlard avaient opté pour des robes de chambre à paillettes, pour des pyjamas kilts ou encore pour des bons vieux pilous tout doux.

Il ne restait finalement que trois élèves à Poudlard, découvrit Maggie. C'était bien moins que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Un élève de Serpentard dont la mère était professeur de vol et un élève dont Maggie ne connaissait presque rien.

La gryffondor était étonnée du nombre de places à table. Il restait énormément de chaises vides, au moins une trentaine. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la question à son voisin de table que bientôt elle en découvrit la raison. Les elfes qui avaient préparé le repas étaient invités à le déguster. Comme quoi, l'égalité entre humains et elfes avançait de jour en jour.

Après des heures de discussions endiablées, d'une danse improvisée – tango elfique pour tous – les rares habitants du château rejoignirent leurs dortoirs. Maggie entendit des pas précipités derrière elle et une voix l'interpella :

\- Maggie, as-tu un instant ?

\- Oui madame la directrice Laners, je n'ai personne qui m'attend dans mon dortoir, plaisanta la septième année.

\- C'est vrai, nous sommes je pense les deux seules gryffondor encore présentes dans ce château, fit la directrice dans un sourire. Même si je suis censée être neutre, je peux me permettre ce soir d'être la lionne échevelée que j'étais dans mon jeune temps. Rentrons dans la tour, nous serons bien mieux autour d'un joli feu de bois craquant dans la salle commune.

La professeure Laners était une jolie femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui avait été nommée à ce poste à la surprise de tous. Elle avait été professeure de défense contre les forces du mal et excellait dans la gestion de l'école. D'un geste, la directrice transforma deux coussins en plaids moelleux.

\- Pour être encore plus à l'aise. Maggie, tu sais de quoi je voudrais te parler ?

Maggie rougit. Elle avait enfreint un nombre considérable de règles de Poudlard au cours des dernières semaines. Allait-elle être réprimandée ? Perdre son insigne de préfète-en-chef ? C'était assez horrible comme perspective mais elle avait ainsi pu faire des folies avec Alex et rendre sa dernière année totalement épique.

\- Je suis désolée, j'avoue que j'ai…

\- Chut, non, je ne veux pas savoir, rit la directrice tout en agitant les mains. Tout préfet quel qu'il soit a toujours pris parfois quelques libertés concernant le règlement. C'est normal, je le concède. Si tu es un jour prise la main dans le sac… nous aviserons à ce moment-là.

Un clin d'œil de son aînée rendit Maggie un peu nostalgique. Elle n'avait plus vraiment de contacts avec des adultes dans un cadre autre que pédagogique. Cette discussion était déroutante.

\- D'accord, promit Maggie. Ça me va. Parfaitement.

\- Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est si tu as des projets pour l'année prochaine.

\- Oh.

Maggie était embarrassée de devoir parler de ça. Elle avait littéralement mis ce sujet de côté pour ne pas mourir à cause de l'anxiété. Ne pas y songer était la solution la plus viable et la plus stupide aussi.

Sophie Laners fixait avec intérêt sa jeune élève. Que se passait-il dans cette jolie petite tête ?

\- Maggie ?

\- Je dois trouver du travail. Pour subvenir à mes besoins, m'installer et réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire comme études quand j'en aurai les moyens.

Un soupir ponctua ses paroles. C'était celui de la directrice. Maggie releva la tête pour la dévisager un instant avant de se rappeler que c'était très impoli.

\- Non, déclara fermement la directrice. Enfin, en théorie, oui c'est la meilleure chose à faire, j'en conviens. Mais je ne peux pas laisser les choses se dérouler ainsi. Je te connais Maggie. Je te vois tous les jours te battre pour être parfaite et je pensais que tu n'oserais jamais vivre normalement dans ce château. Fort heureusement, une rumeur de rien du tout et pouf. Tout s'est mis en place, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire que l'on aurait pu qualifier de niais naquit sur les lèvres de la directrice.

\- Vous n'avez pas provoqué cette rumeur quand même ?!

\- Oh non, rigola la directrice, j'aurais pu, vraiment, mais disons que je me suis contentée de simplement laisser cette rumeur courir… Ceci n'est pas le sujet, jeune fille. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je veux t'aider. On ne choisit pas sa famille et tu as eu la malchance de naître dans une famille bien trop obtuse.

Maggie détestait parler de sa famille. Les blessures étaient encore bien ouvertes et elle pensait sincèrement ne jamais pouvoir faire son deuil.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée… commença Maggie.

La septième année se tut en sentant une main douce se poser sur la sienne.

\- Considère-moi un peu comme ta marraine, Cendrillon. Tu as désormais une sorcière très têtue de ton côté, profite.

Le reste de la soirée fut bien plus calme, les deux femmes papotèrent de tout et de rien et explorèrent toutes les pistes de carrière possible.

Maggie faillit s'étrangler de rire à quelques propositions. Il fallait dire que la directrice avait des idées très vastes qui allaient de 'conductrice du train de Poudlard', à 'Ministre de la Magie' ou encore l'exceptionnel 'dompteuse de scroutts à pétard'.

\- Merci pour la soirée, Maggie. Bonne nuit.

Avant d'aller dormir, la gryffondor libéra le petit hibou qui attendait avec impatience de délivrer sa missive.

'Chère Maggie,

J'espère que Boule de Coton ne se sera pas perdu et que tu ne recevras pas cette lettre dans six mois. Je t'écris pour ce dire à quel point je suis sous le charme de mon cadeau. Il est splendide. Ce bracelet est tout simplement époustouflant. Je te soupçonne de l'avoir fait toi-même. C'est bien un petit pendentif chat qui se balade dessus n'est-ce pas ? Il se cache très souvent dans mes vêtements la journée avant de rejoindre son bracelet pour la nuit et je n'ai pas encore pu le voir complètement. Il est très joueur. C'est le bijou le plus hypnotique du monde. Même Kara passe des heures à le regarder.

J'espère que ta soirée au château se passe bien et que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop.

Je t'embrasse et j'attendrai ta réponse avec impatience.

Alex'

La semaine passa rapidement. Entre les très nombreuses lettres qu'Alex lui envoyait et auxquelles Maggie envoyait de très longues réponses, ses recherches du futur emploi idéal et les activités inventées par la directrice pour occuper les journées de vacances, Maggie était pour ainsi dire encore plus fatiguée que lorsqu'elle était en cours.

Il fallait dire qu'ils jouaient de malchance depuis quelques jours. Le patinage sur la glace du lac fut, malgré un début prometteur, un échec total et ils finirent tous à l'infirmerie. Tomber dans le lac en hiver n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Le concours d'échecs géant emmena également trois personnes à l'infirmerie. Quant au Quidditch, ce fut tout simplement annulé. Les professeurs s'étant découvert une phobie de ce jeu, il n'y avait pas assez de participants.

Et puis, un matin, la préfète-en-chef se rendit compte que ses ASPIC avançaient à grands pas et fit une crise d'angoisse. Seule et un peu assommée, elle essaya de se calmer. La seule technique efficace étant d'ouvrir un livre pour réviser, ses vacances devinrent des plus studieuses. Et avec le nombre de professeurs qui s'ennuyaient, Maggie avait une panoplie de professeurs particuliers.

\- Miss Sawyer, Darla avait raison, vous êtes une véritable nouille en divination.

\- Mais…

\- Vous mélangez votre carte du passé avec celle du présent… Allez, on recommence.

Quand la nouvelle année arriva, Maggie proposa une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour éviter toutes les récentes catastrophes. Cette idée fut acceptée à la majorité. Ils se déplacèrent en petits groupes et la directrice insista pour que Maggie rencontre un de ses amis qui était directeur d'une petite université de magie au Pays de Galles. La rencontre fut très instructive. Maggie décida dans l'heure qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas étudier l'économie magique et encore moins la politomagie.

Elle sortait du bistrot lorsqu'elle rentra littéralement dans une serdaigle bien connue.

\- Lena !

Un sourire ravi apparut sur le visage de la brunette.

\- Hey, Maggie. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien bien, fraîchement. Et toi ?

\- Humf, le visage de la jeune fille reflétait une certaine aigreur. Je suis avec mère et Lex. Je donnerais cher pour fuir ces deux-là. Je les ai semés pour tenter de trouver un cadeau pour Kara. S'ils l'apprennent, je suis fichue.

\- Des soucis avec eux ?

\- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, pas de gros soucis, juste les cas habituels. Ma mère me cherche un prétendant en fait. Pour me marier. Après mes études… Voyant la figure horrifiée de la Gryffondor, Lena reprit rapidement. Non, ne fais pas cette tête horrifiée Maggie, je gère. Aucun risque. Avec mes futures études en droit magique, j'en ai pour au moins sept années de tranquillité. Laisse-moi te payer un verre de vin chaud. J'en rêve.

Elles trouvèrent un petit café désert au bout d'une rue moins passante. Installées près du feu, elles trouvèrent rapidement leur sujet favori : les Danvers.

\- Tu sais qu'Alex ne parle que de toi chez elle ? Leur mère a même un calepin où elle tient un décompte du nombre de fois où Alex prononce ton nom et où Kara prononce le mien. Alex gagne haut la main.

Maggie faillit s'étrangler en buvant un peu de vin chaud tellement elle riait.

\- Elles sont impayables en fait. Moi qui croyais qu'Alex était discrète…

\- C'est fichu. Au moins, ça fera de chouettes anecdotes à raconter à votre mariage, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas au mien, au tien. Il faut vraiment que tu arrives à te débarrasser des menaces de ta famille. Épouse plutôt Kara demain et fini le mariage arrangé par maman.

\- Maggie Sawyer, tu seras mon témoin à mon mariage. D'accord ?

\- Si tu es toujours d'accord de m'avoir comme témoin d'ici là… promis.

\- Parfait !


	25. Tout commence

Nous y voilà. L'épilogue qui vient clôturer 'Lire les règles avant de les enfreindre' est enfin publié. Cette histoire a été magique du début à la fin pour moi et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tous vos messages et likes pour cette fanfiction. Et merci à ma beta qui a sauvé vos yeux de mes fautes d'inattention.

Une dernière fois, bonne lecture et à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures !

PS : en fait, il y aura une suite à cette fanfiction. Je ne vous donne pas de date, on a pu constater que ce n'était pas franchement dans mes cordes d'estimer au mieux les publications mais oui, il y aura une suite en 2019 !

* * *

 **25\. Tout commence**

Maggie referma la porte délicatement puis fit quelques pas dans le couloir pour s'éloigner de la salle d'examen qu'elle venait de quitter.

C'était fini. Les ASPIC étaient finis.

Elle s'autorisa un petit cri de victoire et la danse qui allait avec. Ses boucles brunes rebondissaient en rythme alors que les étudiants qui devaient encore passer l'épreuve de métamorphose semblaient prêts à manger leur chapeau de désespoir ou fomentaient un coup pour l'assassiner.

Kara et Lena étaient pour leur part devant la classe des épreuves de divination de niveau BUSE. Darla leur donnait quelques conseils pour ne pas se vautrer en beauté.

\- N'oubliez pas, la divination n'est pas une affaire de réflexion pure et dure, c'est avant tout laisser parler son cœur et son instinct. En chacun sommeille un devin et il ne tient qu'à vous de…

La porte s'ouvrit sur une élève en larmes qui marmonnait qu'il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'elle allait redoubler sa cinquième année. Darla jura un peu puis se retourna vers les deux cinquième année.

\- Et surtout, n'oubliez pas, si le cristal est un peu brumeux, fiez-vous aux couleurs. S'il est rose, allez-y à fond sur la romance.

Maggie entraîna Darla un peu plus loin dans les couloirs pour que Lena et Kara puissent avoir un peu de calme. En période d'examens, son amie avait tendance à devenir un peu mélodramatique. Alex était en train de surveiller les élèves de première année pour leurs exercices de vol – la professeure de vol devant surveiller des examens écrits de runes.

\- Alors Maggie, tu comptes me dire quand ta voie pour l'année prochaine ?

\- Darla…

\- Tu peux me le dire tu sais.

\- Je sais. Mais je suis toujours indécise.

\- Oui, les cartes refusent de me donner une réponse claire. À croire que ta petite tête est préoccupée par beaucoup de choses… Tout va bien avec Alex ?

Maggie se tourna vers sa condisciple avec un regard outré.

\- Bien entendu. Tout va aussi bien que possible. On a parfois des disputes, mais quel couple n'en a pas ?

\- Certes.

\- Et puis, je pense que le plus difficile c'est de me dire que je vais quitter ma maison. Poudlard est mon refuge depuis que mes parents m'ont mise dehors.

Darla fit une moue et remit en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle de la préfète-en-chef. Maggie continua de parler, un peu plus bas cette fois.

\- Mon père a coupé mes vivres depuis longtemps, je le sais, mais les carrières qui m'intéressent peuvent être un peu contre les valeurs de la grande et noble famille Sawyer.

\- Et ? demanda Darla pour qui cela semblait être l'idée parfaite.

\- Et ça fait beaucoup de possibilités.

\- Ah, oui. De fait. Choisir doit être très difficile.

Maggie hocha la tête et son amie passa son bras autour de son cou pour l'emmener plus loin.

\- Nous avons besoin d'aller dans les cuisines, mon clafoutis.

\- Le dîner est dans une heure…

\- Exactement, nous allons mourir de faim si on ne presse pas le pas ! fit Darla, la main sur le cœur. En route, biquette !

Par un malencontreux hasard – que Maggie aurait plutôt défini comme un superbe coup monté, Cassiopée et Alex se trouvaient justement dans la cuisine.

\- Je croyais que tu faisais le Quidditch pour les première année ?

\- Hin hin. Tous leurs exercices et évaluations sont faits. Cette andouille au sourire niais – Alex désignait du pouce Cassiopée – a comme qui dirait accéléré le mouvement.

La serdaigle de septième année leva les mains en l'air.

\- Je suis innocente. J'ai juste proposé un brownie. Tout au plus, j'ai incité Alex à se dépêcher un peu. Mais vraiment, ce n'était pas mon intention première.

Les filles attrapèrent l'assiette qui croulait sous des brownies et s'installèrent sur une table.

\- Alors, Cass', cette fois-ci, as-tu enfin décidé ce que tu allais faire l'année prochaine ?

\- Oui, de la botanique. Je vais faire un stage dans les serres de Kew Gardens à Londres. La partie magique du moins. Et par la suite, probablement tenter de devenir herboriste. Toujours pas choisi ta voie, Maggie ?

Devant le silence pesant de la gryffondor, tout le monde convint qu'il valait mieux reprendre un brownie pour changer de sujet. Mais Cassiopée était une championne olympique pour mettre le pied dans le plat.

\- Sinon, Maggie, si tu cherches une colocataire sur Londres… Je connais une brunette absolument fantastique avec qui tu pourrais t'installer. Une future botaniste qui pourra tester ses potions sur toi.

Tout le monde haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

\- Quoi ? Vous insinuez quoi, les filles ?

\- Tu fais exploser des chaudrons, je te rappelle, entama Maggie.

\- Kara a mis des jours et des jours pour retrouver des cheveux blonds la dernière fois qu'elle t'a donné des cours particuliers, renchérit Alex.

\- Et tu as un don pour trouver le seul ingrédient qui transformera une innocente potion en liquide extrêmement suspect.

Cassiopée grimaçait désormais franchement.

\- Je fais du très bon thé sinon, tenta de les amadouer Cassiopée.

\- J'avoue, elle a fait de très grands progrès en la matière. Je le concède volontiers.

Bien qu'elle ne répondit rien à cela, Maggie envisagea très sérieusement la proposition de la serdaigle. Cassiopée était certes fantasque mais elle avait tout de même un sens des responsabilités bien à elle. Et commencer la vie après Poudlard avec une alliée ne serait pas du luxe.

Surtout qu'elle ne pourrait voir Alex que peu de temps l'année prochaine. Les vacances étaient courtes lors des premières années universitaires ou de formations…

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Alex se blottit doucement contre son côté. Merlin, elle allait tellement lui manquer. Une boule de nervosité s'empara de la gorge de Maggie. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer et sentit le petit chat du bracelet d'Alex se balader sur sa peau.

\- J'ai appris que James postulait pour la Gazette du sorcier. Cat aussi. Ces deux-là vont mettre le feu aux poudres… Ils sont incapables de laisser passer une bonne histoire. On parie combien que le ministre Lane va en avoir pour son grade ?

\- En parlant de Lane, Lucy veut devenir auror.

\- Attends, la petite Lucy Lane ? L'hystérique des concours du plus beau couple veut devenir auror ?

\- Elle peut mettre quelqu'un KO si elle le veut, elle est très vicieuse en sorts d'attaque, commenta Alex qui avait eu affaire à Lucy lors d'entraînement du club de duels.

Maggie décréta qu'il était tard et que chacun devait retourner dans sa tour. Elle se dirigea vers les tours avec Darla et Cassiopée pendant qu'Alex allait prendre des nouvelles de sa petite sœur.

La salle commune des poufsouffle était la plus jolie salle de tout le château selon l'aînée des Danvers. Tout y était rond et harmonieux. Elle était également un peu trop jaune, mais Alex ne l'avouerait jamais à Kara.

Sa petite sœur était plongée dans un bouquin.

\- Tu sais que la session est finie ?

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu lis le petit manuel de la divination ?

\- Je crois que j'ai vu un truc étrange dans ma boule de cristal… Je ne sais pas trop quoi, comme un navire ou un véhicule bizarre.

\- Kara… C'est fini. Tu es aussi nulle que moi en divination. C'est de famille. Maman ne s'attend pas à ce que nous ayons des points mirobolants dans cette matière…

\- Je sais…

\- Alors pourquoi ça te tracasse autant ?

Kara se coucha sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de sa sœur.

\- Et si c'était un indice sur la disparition de…

\- Kara.

Le ton d'Alex était ferme.

\- Imagine que papa soit là, quelque part…

\- Alors il reviendra. Simplement. Il est parti. Il est juste… parti, acheva Alex dans un souffle.

La disparition de Jeremiah Danvers était un mystère irrésolu. Les aurors avaient conclu à une simple crise de la cinquantaine et que leur père avait eu envie de changer d'air. Quelle excuse bidon, se disait toujours Alex.

\- Oui. Dis, Alex.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi et Maggie…

\- Oui ?

\- Disons que je vous trouve très proches, non ?

\- Tu veux en venir où sœurette ?

Kara avait son sourire des mauvais plans et demandes foireuses.

\- Tu comptes l'épouser un jour j'espère… J'ai très envie d'une nouvelle robe.

\- Kara !

Alors que les Danvers se chamaillaient dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, plus haut, Winn et Maggie exploraient l'avenir sous l'œil amusé de Darla. Pour une fois, la gryffondor avait laissé son précieux tarot à ses amis pour voir leur talent – ou leur absence totale de talent.

\- Et donc, là, moi je vois qu'il va y avoir des périodes un peu sombres. Probablement de la pluie ?

\- Winn, tu ne fais pas la météo, on parle de l'avenir, du présent ou du passé, corrigea Darla.

\- Chut, tu as dit que tu nous faisais confiance. Bref, de la pluie. Non, des temps un peu maussades.

\- Une énigme va venir… renchérit Maggie. Non, plusieurs énigmes pour un trésor. Des retours inattendus de trésors ? Non, j'ai compris, il va y avoir des révélations sur des personnes ou des objets disparus ! Cette carte signifie une victoire sur soi-même. Il faudra donc que les gens découvrent une vérité sur une personne disparue ou fouillent des objets disparus ?

\- Et avec amour, je viens de tirer la carte de l'amoureux !

Darla soupira en attrapant les cartes de tarot sur la table et reprit à Winn les cartes restantes.

\- Vous êtes les plus grandes nouilles de la divination. Vous n'êtes pas encore au niveau troll uniquement attribué à ce jour à Alex Danvers mais je vais probablement un jour devoir vous donner des cours particuliers. Sur ce, tout le monde au lit, demain, nous avons un train à prendre.

La dernière nuit de Maggie à Poudlard fut drôle et triste à la fois. Alex lui fit un tour du propriétaire, révélant ainsi tous les fantasmes avouables qu'elle avait eu avec une hypothétique Maggie. La gryffondor se fit un plaisir de se prêter au jeu, adaptant ses poses et ses baisers aux _desiderata_ d'Alex.

Demain, tout serait à construire.

Demain seulement. La nuit leur appartenait.


End file.
